Una historia del MK11 Segundo asalto
by Julio71971
Summary: Kronika ha regresado y tiene nuevos planes esta vez, con el fin de ganar en la linea del final malo
1. Prologo

Templo de cielo.

Los gritos desgarradores podían escucharse a lo lejos. El cielo parecía estar siendo consumido por una intensa tormenta mientras un diluvio la acompañaba.

Los rayos escarlatas del Raiden era lo único visible en ese entonces salvo la energía del Jinsei, las ráfagas de poder del dios estaban haciendo sufrir a Shinnok quien había sido derrotado anteriormente.

-Tu… deberías agradecerme, Raiden – reclamo el dios caído – Nuestra batalla te cambio. Para bien.

Al dios del trueno no le importaron esas palabras siguió atormentando a su némesis con sus poderes de rayos.

-Cállate, Shinnok – ordeno enojado él acercándose al otro.

-Pero usas mi amuleto. Al fin aceptas la verdad que los Dioses antiguos niegan – recordó el débil dios – La verdad que me costó el exilio.

-La verdad que acepto Shinnok es que la piedad se desperdicia en quienes contaminan la Tierra – aclaro con autoridad Raiden – Destruiré a nuestros enemigos antes de que ellos lo hagan. Empezando contigo.

¿Cómo Raiden? Ni tú puedes con un dios antiguo – desafío irónico el dios caído.

Hay destinos peores que la muerte – decreto solemne Raiden canalizando su poder en su mano para formar una cuchilla de electricidad la cual uso para decapitar a su enemigo sin piedad.

La cabeza cercenada de Shinnok cayo desprendida de su cuerpo a continuación el dios del trueno la coloco en una mesa de piedra.

Te entregare a Liu Kang y a sus esbirros del Infierno – decreto imperioso la deidad – Una advertencia de mi ira.

Y sin nada más que hacer, Raiden desapareció en un trueno. La lluvia siguió su curso cayendo sobre el templo. De repente, como por arte de magia las gotas se detuvieron., abriendo camino hacia alguien que había regresado.

Kronika había vuelto, sin embargo, esta vez se veía diferente, ya no era de carne y hueso si no más bien estaba en una forma astral de un color turqués bastante llamativo.

Flotaba sin ningún apuro hacia la cabeza sintiendo lastima de ver esto una vez más

-Aquí estamos de nuevo. Una vez más la historia tiene que volver a repetirse – hablo la mujer deteniendo la sangre de Shinnok – Aun así, el arco del universo se tiene que doblar a mi voluntad.

* * *

**En un lugar remoto: Mar de la sangre.**

Desde las profundidades del agua, el guerrero Geras se arrastraba hacia la orilla después de haberse liberado del ancla con la que Raiden lo había aferrado. Al ser un punto fijo en el tiempo el ataque temporal de Kronika no lo había afectado. Lentamente se ponía de pie mientras se alejaba de la costa.

\- ¿Cómo pude fallar? – se preguntaba jadeando el guerrero – Mi victoria estaba asegurada.

-La derrota no es ningún obstáculo para el decidido – dijo una voz detrás de él, siendo el fantasma de Kronika.

\- ¿Mi señora? – cuestiono perplejo Geras antes de agachar la cabeza en un intento por obtener el perdón de la titanide – Yo… yo no… usted confió en mi y yo le falle.

-Al morir a manos de Liu Kang. Ascendí a un plano mucho más elevado – informo solemne el fantasma.

-No eres corpórea ahora.

-Las apariencias a veces engañan.

-Como los sujetos que nos vencieron – replico frustrado el guerrero.

-Tal vez, pero de los errores uno aprendí – dijo Kronika.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que ir sobre lo mismo una y otra vez? – cuestiono molesto Geras - ¿Que está pasando?

\- Mientras hablamos. Liu Kang controla esta línea y si seguimos aquí nos hallará – informo la mujer incorpórea – Nuestro ultimo intento de ganar esta en otra línea.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué hay que hacer?

\- Ir a donde te dije, antes de que la historia vuelva a repetirse.

\- ¿Volver a repetirse? – pregunto confundido el arenero - ¿Pero esto ya paso'

\- No si intervenimos – reconformo la titanide – Que comience la historia otra vez.

Continuara…


	2. Familiar más cercano

Tras el regreso de Julián a su línea temporal, los 2 años transcurrieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No todo lo que vivió su 'hermano'' él lo vivió exactamente.

Ahora mismo estaba metido en sus pensamientos mientras estaba en la base militar de las SF, sus compañeros entraban en la enorme sala ocupando sus puestos designados.

\- ¡Hey! – llamo una chica al lado de el siendo la misma Cassie - ¡Ya viene la sargento!

-Si… lo siento solo me desconcentre un poco – aclaro el simplemente.

Al frente de ellos estaba Johnny Cage, apoyado en un 4x4 militar, justo en ese momento Sonya había llegado. Todos los soldados mantuvieron el saludo militar hasta que ella les hablo:

-Descansen – dijo ella haciendo lo mismo – Por 25 años, las SF han sido protectoras de la Tierra, repelimos a Shao Kahn, derrotamos a Shinnok, pero ninguna victoria ha sido sencilla…

-Hace poco el comandante Jackson Briggs fue dado de baja con honores – continuo la señora – Sus heridas, físicas y psicológicas, no le permitieron seguir en servicio.

La hija de Jax que también estaba con la pareja no pudo evitar sentirse triste al escuchar esas palabras de su progenitor.

-Honramos al padre de Jacqui y también honramos su sacrifico al hacer lo que él haría defender a la Tierra – termino de decir la rubia antes de llamar a su hija – Sargento Cage, al frente.

La chica dio unos pasos poniéndose de frente a su mamá.

-Su liderazgo y conocimiento le consiguieron un ascenso a comandante, pero no es ningún favor familiar según la tradición aún debe pasar una última prueba – recordó la Blade al pelotón.

-Voy a patearle el culo al jefe, señora – aseguro la chica cómicamente – Su culo, señora.

-Muy bien, sargento – acepto la líder – Veamos si puede vencerme.

**¡FIGHT!**

Cassie ataco sorpresivamente con una patada sombra, derribando a su oponente, Sonya tomaría impulso sobre un objeto a su costado dando un salto para darle una patada descendiente a la otra quien tuvo que bloquearla.

La Blade le engancharía las piernas a su hija con sus mismas extremidades dejándola en el suelo, rápidamente la Cage le daría una fuerte patada en la entrepierna y seguido de un fuerte puñetazo en ese mismo lugar.

Al estar en el extremo de la arena, la general agarraría a su hija dejándola sentada para después tomar un taladro que estaba al costado de ella con el cual usaría en contra de la otra causándole daño.

Cass se pondría de pie y con sus pistolas le daría una serie de disparos, la Blade los bloquearía sin saber que era una trampa para que la chica hiciera su Fatal Blow terminando el kombate.

-Comandante Cage, reportándose al deber – dijo la ganadora, antes de darle la mano a su contendiente poniéndola de pie.

-Felicidades, comandante – hablo Sonya embozando una sonrisa.

Su padre Cage se dirigió hacia la joven ahora dándole un abrazo.

Luego de eso, sus compañeros la felicitaron también, animándola y coreando su nombre.

Por una parte, su amiga Briggs se sentía entre feliz y celosa ya que también le hubiera gustado ser ascendida. Pese a que lucho contra retornados y otros guerreros no se comparaba a lo que la Cage hizo en derrotar a Shinnok.

Por su parte Julián estaba bastante alegre pese a que últimamente ciertas imágenes de su pasado lo perturbaban, no le interesaba ser ascendido en las SF, solo estaba ahí por Cassie.

-Bien hecho, amiga – le dijo la afroamericana abrazando a su compañera.

-Ya no es necesario – le dijo la joven riendo.

Al separarse del abrazo ella se dirigió a su pareja quien la miraba con una sonrisa.

\- ¿No dirás algo? – cuestiono la Cage riendo.

-…Abrazo – dijo el abrazándola también, para después mirarla a los ojos – Felicidades… comandante.

-Hora de celebrar – anuncio la rubia – Vamos por unos tragos.

-Ya vas a empezar de nuevo – comento algo divertido Solo pese a que el era un abstemio, su novia nunca cambiaria eso.

* * *

2 horas más tarde…

La familia Cage, estaban preparando un viaje para Johnny ya que tenia que hacer sus deberes relacionados con Hollywood.

-Vamos, papá ¿De verdad te tienes que ir? – reclamo Cass.

-Tienes tu deber "comandante" Yo el mío – respondió el.

Protagonizar otra secuela de "Mimo ninja" no es deber – refuto Sonya al actor.

-Tengo que darte las cosas a las que estas acostumbrada – comento el, abrazando a la general para darle un tierno beso.

-Ugh que asco, amor de ancianos – murmuro el pelimarrón.

-Seguimos aquí si – dijo también la rubia menor.

Aquel acto de amor fue interrumpido por un trueno del cual saldría el dios del Trueno.

-General Blade, Cassandra Cage, Julián Solo – Llamo Raiden acercándose a ellos.

\- ¿Qué pasa Raiden? – pregunto Cass.

-El Infierno – declaro él.

Todos ahora estaban en una sala principal para poder discutir ese tema con mejor tranquilidad.

-Debemos hablar. Quizás haya una explicación. Liu Kang y Kitana fueron amigos – manifestó la chica.

-Yo creo que eran otra cosa – agrego Julián haciendo alusión a que entre los 2 existía algo más que amistad.

-Están contaminados con la maldad de Shinnok – expuso la deidad – Ya no son los campeones que conocimos. Debemos atacarlos ahora

-Ya era hora de llevarles la pelea – opino la Blade, mientras tecleaba un mapa digital de ese Reino - ¿Cuál es el objetivo?

En las profundidades del castillo de Liu Kang y Kitana está la catedral de Shinnok, su asiento de poder – señalo el plano – Destrúyela y su ejército de no muertos caerá, así eliminaras la amenaza sobre la Tierra.

-¿No son tus poderes más débiles en el Infierno? – recordó la hija de Sonya.

-Si, pero tendré suficiente poder para ocupar el ejército de los no muertos – aclaro el corrompido dios.

-Eso nos dará tiempo para colarnos en la catedral – dijo la general – Destruirla.

-Nos atraparon aquí, no hay salida.

-Para salvar a la Tierra, debemos estar dispuestos al sacrificio – exclamo Raiden.

-Gracias por la motivación Raiden – comento el ojirojo irónico.

-Ya pasaron 2 años de tu renovación gris y áspera que solo habla de sacrificios – manifestó Johnny – No tienes familia que perder.

-Conozco la perdida Johnny Cage – dijo el dios del trueno en un tono alto recordando a los monjes shaolin que diciplino años atrás.

-No estamos listos para otra guerra – interrumpió Sonya – Hay que eliminar el ejercito del Infierno antes de que Liu Kang lo traiga.

-Hora de reencontrarnos con viejos amigos – comento Julián.

-Prepárense, saldremos de inmediato – pidió la general.

* * *

Ya en el Infierno gracias a un portal que Raiden convoco, pudieron llegar al lúgubre Reino, primero entraron un grupo de soldados con fusiles y después llegaron Sonya, junto a Cassie, Julián y Jacqui quienes tenían un traje similar entre los 2, salvo que el pelimarrón solo usaba su espada y un brazalete que se transformaba en escudo para repeler ataques enemigos en su brazo izquierdo.

-Estamos en posición – dijo Cassie viendo un mapa digital – Espero que Raiden haya planeado una distracción.

-Me pican mucho los ojos – comento molesto el ojirojo – y me quema la garganta.

-Si no fuera un desafío, no sería un desafío – dijo la Briggs.

Por su parte el dios, estaba en medio del lugar con miles de demonios rodeándolo.

\- ¡Retírense! – ordeno el - ¡Oh sufrirán la ira del protector de la Tierra!

Con el amuleto de Shinnok combinado con sus poderes comenzaría a acabar uno por uno con los habitantes del Infierno.

Por su parte, los reyes de ese fúnebre Reino se asomaron por el balcón de su palacio viendo al dios corrompido acabando con sus subordinados.

Mientras tanto, el otro grupo estaba esperando una oportunidad para poder irrumpir en la catedral, ya sin moros en la costa, entraron acabando con los guardias sin llamar la atención hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas hacia la habitación en la cual estaba la cabeza cercenada de Shinnok.

Iban a internarse en ella, pero un grupo de sus esbirros evito que lo hicieran, en ellos estaban 3 caras conocidas, el primero era Kabal, la segunda era Jade y por último alguien que no esperaban ver, a Sindel.

-Si alguien, llega hasta aquí, mátenlo – declaro Jade dirigiéndose hacia la cabeza de Shinnok la cual estaba en un santuario.

\- ¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Sindel!? – murmuro perplejo el pelimarrón – Pero si acabe con ella…

-Al ser un retornado encontró la forma de regresar aquí – aclaro la sargento – No importa quien sea, acaben con todos.

-Copiado.

-Yo iré abajo y pondré el C4.

Entendido, cuídese allá afuera – aceptaron ellos antes de irrumpir en la sala con disparos a los demonios y con tajos por parte del pelimarrón.

Kabal por su parte descuartizo a unos pocos soldados antes de dirigirse hacia los protagonistas junto con Jade y Sindel que se dedicaba a estar en un solo lugar esperando que algún desafortunado peleara con ella.

Mientras tanto Sonya estaba descendiendo con un grupo de militares para cumplir su objetivo.

\- ¡Muévanse! ¡Hay cargas en las columnas! – solicito la rubia comenzando a poner las bombas.

Volviendo con los demás quienes aún seguían reteniendo a los esbirros.

\- ¡Tiempo sin verte Julián! – saludo Kabal - ¡Creí que estarías muerto como yo!

-Estuve ahí y no pienso volver jamás – respondió Solo con molestia.

A) Cassie Cage.

B) Julián Solo.

-Ayuda a los demás – pidió el enmascarado a su conyugue– tengo asuntos pendientes con él.

Ella solo asintió.

**¡FIGHT!**

Kabal en una manera de intimidar a su enemigo, comenzó a girar sus Shuanggou rápidamente, Julián por su parte saco su espada e intentaba calcular un momento para poder penetrar la defensa del retornado, la primera estocada que dio fue bloqueada generando una gran chispa, el enmascarado siguió a la ofensiva, pero fue inútil.

En ese momento el black dragón corrió a toda velocidad hacia él, dejándolo, girando por unos segundos los cuales fueron aprovechados para que el retornado enterrara sus armas en la espalda del ojirojo dándole vueltas en el aire y arrojándolo lejos.

El pelimarrón se levantaría adolorido y empuñando su acero con firmeza, ahora el arremetió contra el velocista, logrando romper por un momento su defensa, el volverá a intentar darle vueltas, pero seria bloqueado y aprovechado por el otro ya que lo agarro por los hombros y llevo su cabeza a un pincho que estaba al lado de él, metiendo su testa en este.

Kabal se repondría arrojándole sus Shuanggous una por el medio y otra por debajo, las cuales servirían para dejar vulnerable a Julián quien se vio obligado a teletransportarse al otro lado al verlo venir a él.

Él no le daría terreno y lo golpearía 2 veces en la cara y con su espada lo mandaría lejos.

El retornado le lanzaría un proyectil de su cabeza el cual no sería problema para él ya que se agacharía y se levantaría rápidamente para darle 3 golpes con la funda de su hoja en su cara, para seguir con 2 cortes en el pecho los cuales sacaron una buena cantidad de sangre y para terminar lo empalo varias veces en el estómago y dándole una patada en la mandíbula, terminando el combate.

-Eres historia Sonic – comento él.

Mientras Julián se recuperaba del encuentro anterior, un fuerte agarre en su cuello lo sorprendió.

¡Aquí estas ingrato! – dijo la atacante quien resultaría ser Sindel – Jajajaja volverás a donde perteneces.

-No me obligues a matarte 2 veces – refunfuño el ojirojo mientras se debilitaba por el ahorcamiento que le propinaba la señora con su fuerte cabello.

Antes de que pudiera seguir su cometido unos fuertes disparos en su espalda hicieron que soltara a Solo mientras recuperaba el aire que había perdido.

-El es mío, vieja – dijo Cassie bastante molesta.

**¡FIGHT!**

Sindel dio un gran salto con su lanza con la intención de impactarla contra la rubia quien dio una voltereta hacia atrás esquivándolo, Cass le dispararía a la edeniana, pero fueron detenidos por el Kwan do de la retornada.

La Cage le propinaría una fuerte patada sombra mandando a estrellar a la otra

La edeniana iracunda se levantaría inmediatamente para dar un desgarrador grito que no solo afecto a su oponente si no a todos los presentes generando un gran daño.

La peliblanca arrojaría un proyectil de su boca a las piernas de Cass bajándole la guardia, Sindel utilisaria esto para flotar en el aire y como un proyectil viviente se impacto a si misma contra su enemiga para después con su cabello atraparla desde el cuello para después empalarle con su lanza seguido se elevo por los aires arrojándola al suelo seguido le lanzo su Kwan do y por último pisarle la cara con sus afilados tacos.

Cassie con la única oportunidad de dar vuelta esta situación le arrojo un objeto que estaba a su costado siendo bloqueado por la otra dándole la oportunidad de dar un salto dándole una patada para posteriormente darle 2 puñetazos en la cara, seguido de un culatazo en la mandíbula, con ambas pistolas le daría un disparo en cada pierna y terminándola con una serie de disparos en su estómago acabando el combate.

Estas acabada – aseguro la ganadora.

Antes de que la rubia estuviera dispuesta a matar a Sindel un fuerte estruendo desde arriba la distraería a ella y a Jacqui que aún seguía peleando contra Jade a quien la tenia a raya.

Al verse superados los 3 retornados escaparon del santuario

Después de eso, el grupo se reunió con los sobrevivientes para poder seguir repeliendo a los esbirros del Infierno, los cuales volvería a llegar.

\- ¿¡Que está pasando ahí!? – pregunto alarmada Sonya desde su posición al percibir los ruidos de balas desde el piso de arriba,

-Nos cuidó la espalda general – respondió la comandante por su comunicador.

\- ¡Siguen llegando! – exclamo el enmascarado usando su uzi para -matar a un demonio que se acercaba al frente de él, sin saberlo uno de ellos se le iba a abalanzar detrás de él, pero la afroamericana lo salvo – Gracias.

Lo que seguiría con la hija de Jax acabando con un grupo de enemigos con sus armas hasta que fue interrumpida por otro sujeto quien resultaría ser Liu Kang.

El monje arrojaría una bola de fuego hacia la hija de Jax quien se hizo a un lado para evadirla, no obstante, esta seguiría su curso hacia la pareja quienes estaban encargándose de un par de esbirros, el ojirojo fue el primero en darse cuenta de ese ataque.

\- ¡Apártate! – ordeno el haciéndola a un lado, para que justo en el momento detener el proyectil con su escudo, pero aun así lo mando lejos.

Cuando se puso de pie, delante de él, tenía a quien fue su amiga en el pasado Kitana intentando rebanarlo con sus abanicos.

-Tiempo sin verte Kitana – declaro el poniéndose en pose de pelea.

-Aún recuerdo en como defendiste a esa aberración que me llama hermana – soltó la retornada, poniéndose su máscara de huesos – Nos dejaste morir por preferirla a ella.

-Esa aberración es más humana que todos ustedes ahora – refuto él molesto – Tuve que hacer lo que tú no quisiste hacer como su hermana y nunca quise que ustedes murieran.

**¡FIGHT!**

La emperatriz comenzó arrojando sus abanicos hacia su oponente quien tuvo que bloquearlos con su espada generando una chispa por la fricción de los metales, a continuación, él se dirigió hacia adelanté solo para que la edeniana le diera una palma abierta en la cara rompiéndola el cráneo (KB), él le respondió dándole un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna y un gancho en el mentón también rompiéndoselo (KB).

Seguido ella desapareció de frente de él, y emergió desde arriba con una patada, típica de Mileena dañándolo.

el intentaría darle una patada, sin embargo, cuando toco a Kitana, esta apareció detrás de el con la intención de acabar con el, ella fuertemente le sujetaría el cuello con la intención dejarlo fuera de combate, ante esa desesperación, Julián se quitó la máscara para hacer aparecer los dientes de la hermana de la fémina mordiéndole el antebrazo logrando que se soltara.

La retornada ahora con sus abanicos dio 2 fuertes tajos pero fueron repelidos por el escudo del otro que la empujo hacia atrás con él dándole oportunidad de tomarla de los hombros llevando su cabeza a un pincho generándole un gran daño y mandándola lejos.

Kitana furiosa con sus abanicos los golpearía en frente de él dejándolo aturdido, seguido ella correría hacia el arrojándole sus armas al pecho para después saltar en estas y que se hundieran más en la carne, el impulso del impacto logro que el se elevara en el aire para ser recibido con ambas chuchillas en su cuello, dejándolo caer y para finalizar, volvería a empalar sus ventiladores en la cabeza del enmascarado.

La hija de Sindel saboreando la victoria cometido un error el cual fue confiarse ya que comenzó a darse aire con su abanico mientras reía, dándole la oportunidad a Julián de teletraportarse delante de ella para ejecutar su Fatal Blow, terminando el combate.

-Y quédate ahí – exclamo el algo agotado, antes de ser interrumpido por la llamada de Sonya.

\- ¡Muévanse! – ordeno la general para evacuar el palacio.

Por su parte Liu Kang estaba reteniendo a Jacqui y a Cassie, siendo esta última quien le estaba dando más pelea, para fortuna del shaolin, logro apartar a la afroamericana y Jade volvió aparecer para alejar a la rubia.

-¡Que no escape nadie! – decreto la edeniana, el monje solo asintió dirigiéndose a las escaleras por las cuales los soldados estaban escapando.

Con sus poderes, destruiría gran parte del techo dejando caer grandes escombros a los defensores.

\- ¡General! ¡General! – llamo su hija al escuchar los ruidos por su comunicador.

Por su parte Sonya ahora se encontraba sepultada por una gran cantidad de rocas encima de ella.

\- ¡Sonya! – grito ahora Julián sin recibir respuesta.

\- ¡Esta atrapada, ineptos! – aseguro el emperador del Infierno -apareciendo al frente de ambos.

\- ¿Cuánto más bajo vas a caer eh? – cuestiono molesto el enmascarado.

-El supuesto "Elegido" – continuo la Cage – Da igual lo que hagamos, ya no hay remedio.

A) Cassandra Cage.

B) Julián Solo.

Intenta remover los escombros, yo me encargo de este hijo de puta – pidió la rubia a su pareja quien solo asintió.

**¡FIGHT!**

Cass intentaría golpearlo, pero Liu Kang leería todos sus movimientos interceptando cualquier ataque, el respondería con un fuerte golpe con su palma a la chica mandándola lejos.

El monje se lanzaría con su clásica patada, aunque la hija de Sonya lograría agacharse y propinarle un fuerte gancho rompiéndole la mandíbula (KB).

Seguido ella le daría una embestida sombra dejándolo en el suelo para seguir golpeándolo en la cara y apartarse de él.

Por su parte el shaolin se reincorporaría dando un salto en el aire y ejecutando su patada bicicleta, al caer, la rubia tomaría firmemente un objeto contundente impactándolo contra su enemigo generándole un severo daño, sin embargo, él no se quedaría atrás y la tomaría por los hombros para dirigir su cabeza a un pincho dañándola también.

Liu Kang seguiría a la ofensiva con sus nunchakus, la fémina por su parte usaría su robot flotante para mantenerse a raya.

Hasta que un momento Cassie ejecuto su movida de golpear la entrepierna de su oponente y terminarlo con su Fatal Blow.

Vete a la… mierda – dijo la ganadora.

Por su parte Julián seguía intentando levantar los restos por un buen rato hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron de esperanza cuando vio la mano de Sonya. Con desesperación la tomo solo para ser aterrorizado cuando se dio cuenta de que la extremidad había sido separada del cuerpo de la general.

-¡Sonya! ¡No! – grito el soltando el brazo desesperado - ¡Resiste!

Cassie se acercó a él.

\- ¿General me escucha? – llamo su hija intentando también mover las rocas - ¡General! ¡Mamá!

Levemente Sonya recupero el conocimiento al estar aplastada por la broza.

-Aquí estoy chicos – respondió ella débilmente.

-Sujétate. Los sacaremos de ahí – aseguro la comandante.

Murieron. Cass no voy a lograrlo – confeso dócilmente la señora – Tampoco estoy entera.

-Mantén la calma Sonya, nos reiremos de esto mañana – aseguro optimista el pelimarrón – No vamos a dejarte.

-Váyanse a casa. Es una orden. Es su deber - decreto en agonía la Blade agarrando su detonador – El mío es terminar la misión.

\- ¡Mamá no por favor! – suplico desesperada su hija - ¡Podemos salvarte!

-Solo… perdóname por dudar de ti, eres lo mejor para mi hija…cuídala por mi – expreso la rubia mayor en el desenlace de su vida – Ojala no pasen lo que yo pase con Johnny…

\- ¡Sonya no lo hagas!

-Y… te amo Cass… besa a tu padre por mi – testimonio la general con lágrimas en los ojos antes de activar el cronometro de las bombas.

Cassie aun sin poder creerlo siguió intentando quitar las rocas las cuales sepultaban a su progenitora, Jacqui por su parte se dio cuenta que los explosivos ya habían sido activados.

\- ¡Inicio la secuencia de detonación! – dijo la Briggs.

\- ¡Anúlala Jacqui! – pidió desesperada su hija.

\- ¡Cass, no dejes que su sacrificio sea en vano! ¡Vámonos! – complemento el enmascarado tomándola por la cintura en un intento de levantarla.

\- ¡No me toques! – grito ella apartándolo.

Su amiga al verla en ese estado, la levanto aun forcejeando, al tenerla de frente la miro a los ojos.

\- ¡Tenemos orden de evacuar! – recordó ella haciéndola entrar en razón.

Cassie aun no lo podía creer siendo tan joven, le toco la primera difícil batalla la cual era perder a su madre, no quería aceptarlo.

-Chicas… tenemos compañía – señalo el enmascarado al ver a más demonios llegar – ¡Ignórenlos, tenemos que escapar!

Todos los presenten huyeron del palacio salvo algunos pocos los cuales fueron alcanzados por esas cosas, el pelotón se apresuró en salir del castillo matando y descuartizando a quien se le pusiera en frente, al final el sacrifico de Sonya logro cumplir el objetivo de la misión la cual era destruir la catedral generando una gran nube de polvo.

Los guerreros se dirigieron a Raiden quien seguía entreteniendo a las fuerzas del Infierno al darse cuenta de la presencia de sus aliados, uso sus poderes para escapar de aquel lúgubre Reino.

Cuando volvieron a la Tierra Cassie cayo de rodillas desconsolada al recordar lo que había pasado, era una sensación umbría para ella.

\- ¿Cassie? – comenzó su amiga, al lado de ella.

\- ¿Cass? – siguió su pareja al otro lado de ella.

\- ¡No…! – dijo con más fuerza Cassie mientras de sus ojos caían lágrimas de angustia, tristeza e impotencia.

-Cass… yo – la hija de Jax intentaba buscar palabras para consolar a su compañera de toda la vida, pero le fue imposible en el fondo, ella estaba igual de devastada que ella.

\- ¡Mamá…! – dijo nuevamente la chica Cage. Ahora rápidamente imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza, primero mostro recuerdos de su infancia yendo a la escuela con Sonya, luego ella alistándose para las SF. Después una imagen de sus padres siendo felices, después, ellas 2 en el funeral de Julián, luego ella discutiendo con su madre cuando olvido su cumpleaños, y finalmente ella felicitándola por su acenso a comandante, sin embargo, todo fue quemado de repente al darse cuenta de que su madre ahora solo formaría partes de sus recuerdos, ella era feliz y no lo sabía.

-Cassie… por favor – ahora Julián quien la abrazó de rodillas junto a ella intentando no quebrarse para poder calmarla – Si vas a sufrir… aquí estamos… nunca estarás sola.

-Todo esto es mi culpa – sollozaba la Cage – Si tan solo la hubiera acompañado, ella estaría viva sin ningún problema.

-Cassie, nadie tiene la culpa, sin ti la Tierra estaría hecha polvo en estos momentos – comento el con una voz suave – Si te diste cuenta, Sonya murió con una cara de felicidad al dar su vida por los demás, seguramente porque le dio gusto tu progreso como guerrera.

Ella lo miro por unos segundos antes de lanzarse abrazarlo, dejando caer sus lágrimas en su hombro.

-Tu madre murió como una guerrera – soltó Raiden sin alguna pena – Tal vez todos tengamos la misma suerte.

-No ayudas Raiden – reclamo Jacqui mientras le sobaba la espalda a su amiga.

-Gracias al cielo que volvieron – agradeció Johnny quien se encontraba de vuelta - ¿Cómo estuvo la misión?

El actor al darse cuenta de las lágrimas de los 3, sus peores temores se hicieron realidad, Sonya no había regresado.

-Se fue– hablo Julián refiriéndose a su suegra.

El viejo se acercaría a ellos, dándole un abrazo primero a Julián para después abrazar desconsolado a su hija.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Infierno…

-Sin el poder de la catedral, estamos solos – hablo Liu Kang al ver su templo en total ruinas – Somos vulnerables.

-Raiden pagara por esto – aseguro Jade.

-Me cuesta admitirlo, pero esta vez estamos perdidos – refuto el shaolin molesto - ¿¡Como no supimos que era una trampa?!

-Tampoco nuestro señor Shinnok está aquí – agrego Sindel.

De repente una leve tormenta de arena llamaría la atención de ambos retornados, de esa tierra se materializo Kronica frente a ellos.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Un fantasma en pena y vienes a burlarte? – interrogo juzgante Kitana.

-No, Kitana. Soy mucho más, observa – respondió la mujer que por arte de magia comenzó a reconstruir el castillo pieza por pieza dejándolo como nuevo. – Todo trascurre igual hasta ahora.

\- ¿Qué clase de poder es este? – pregunto incrédula la edeniana al ver lo que hacía Kronica.

-Soy Kronica. Guardiana del tiempo – se presentó ella antes de llevar a los 4 a su sala del reloj gigante – Las arenas del tiempo guían el destino de los Reinos y sus almas. Las creé personalmente para que mantuvieran el equilibrio, pero las acciones de Raiden enturbiaron la perfección de mi trabajo.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Sindel mirando a su alrededor, muy perpleja al encontrarse en esa habitación

Ustedes 2 han sentido el dolor de cerca – siguió la guardiana – Tu Jade, una muerte temprana y una batalla de sangre y dolor – la mujer suspiro recordando aquello, ahora la fantasma se dirigió a Sindel – En cuanto a ti, tienes un pasado oscuro, reina Sindel…

-Mi pasado no es asunto tuyo – respondió enojada la edeniana.

-Yo también preferiría estar con alguien poderoso – recordó directa Kronika atravesando la cabeza de Sindel con sus incorpóreas manos.

-Noooo… - grito Sindel antes de ver algo que nunca esperaría recordar.

**Flash Back: Edenia luego de perder el torneo.**

-Mi reina, estamos acabados – dijo atemorizado el Rey Jerrod a su esposa quienes estaban esperando que Shao Kahn irrumpiera en su castillo.

-Pase lo que pase, lo enfrentaremos juntos – aseguro la señora sonriéndole a su esposo.

Justo en ese momento las grandes puertas del templo se derrumbaron abriéndole paso al implacable soberano, Shao Kahn se acerco lentamente a ellos mientras soltaba una carcajada, provocando que el cuerpo del hombre se estremeciera de dolor.

\- ¡No te acerques tirano! – advirtió Jerrod amenazándolo con una espada mientras mantenía a Sindel detrás de ella – Ve con nuestra hija – le pidió a su conyugue el rey – Mantenla a salvo.

Sin embargo, Sindel tenía otros planes, embozo una sonrisa siniestra antes de empalar a su esposo con su Kwan do llamando la atención de Shao Kahn que miraba sorprendido esa escena.

\- ¿Por qué mi amor? – se pregunto agonizando Jerrod ante la traición de su esposa.

\- No me interesan los reyes débiles como tu – le susurro al oído antes de alejarlo de una patada poniéndolo justo de rodillas ante el emperador.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

\- ¡Sal de mi cabeza! – grito desesperada la emperatriz al volver a recordar esa escena

\- ¿Qué puede hacerse? – cuestiono Liu Kang – El pasado es el pasado ¿No es así?

-No tiene que ser así, quiero regresar el tiempo a su origen y reiniciar la historia – revelo finalmente ella – Pero incluso con mi poder no puedo crear una nueva era yo sola.

\- ¿En que será diferente esta "Nueva era"? – pregunto curiosa Kitana.

-En muchos aspectos, lo más importante, es que no habrá Raiden – respondió sus dudas la señora del tiempo.

-La pareja se miró decidida.

\- ¿Cómo comenzamos? – consulto el monje entusiasmado.

Continuara…


	3. Movida temporal

Por otro lado, el Mundo Exterior seguía viviendo tranquilamente ante el mandato de Kotal Kahn, ahora mismo el emperador se encontraba en su coliseo repleto de gente, por lo que se podía apreciar, unos guardias tenían inmovilizado a un ser gris de ojos brillosos el cual tenía 6 brazos, sin embargo, aquella criatura tenía mucha fuerza lo que obligo a los gendarmes a usar toda su energía para llevarlo a su gobernante el cual estaba sentado en un trono.

-Escapaste de mi justicia por año. Desangraste a la gente del Mundo Exterior – decreto el soberano – Hoy tu deuda está saldada.

-Mátame, Kotal y perderás ingresos – pidió el condenado.

-Me confundes con Shao Kahn – dijo algo molesto el Kahn, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose al rezagado – No envió bandidos sobre los pobres.

\- ¡Shao Kahn lo aprobaba! ¡Su palabra era la ley! – recordó el culpable.

-Tu señor está muerto, al igual que su "Ley" – refuto Kotal empuñando su Macuahuitl – El Mundo Exterior no volverá a sufrir por su corrupción.

Cuando se disponía a acabar con la vida de ese sujeto, un temblor sacudió el estadio y no solo en ese lugar, volviendo con las SF, la realidad comenzaba a distorsionarse debido a los poderes de Kronica quien se encontraba manipulando la arena de su reloj gigante.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? – se preguntó Julián mientras se cubría la cara por la tormenta de arena provocada por esa agitación.

Apenas el polvo comenzaba a irse, delante del grupo principal se materializaban sus yo del pasado, más específico el de Johnny, Sonya y Jax, los presentes se miraban incrédulos de lo que veían.

\- ¡Por los Dioses Antiguos! – exclamo Raiden mientras se desvanecía lo cual fue aprovechado por el pelimarron quien chasqueo los dedos de manera cómica.

-Ups…

De vuelta al Mundo Exterior, el rezagado llamado Kollector aprovecharía la distracción de los guardias para lograr liberarse con éxito.

De los tornados de arena que se formaban, del primero salió Skarlet y Erron Black, del segundo emergió Baraka, del tercero surgió el joven Shang Tsung, del cuarto Kano y del ultimo el temible Shao Kahn, probablemente sean los del pasado.

Más huracanes se formaron, de ellos salió Liu Kang, Kitana, Kung Lao, Jade, Nightwolf y Raiden, también del pasado.

Ahora todos los presentes se miraban confundidos de lo que estaba pasando, el mismo público se veía de la misma manera.

\- ¿Raiden? ¿Shao Kahn? – pregunto dudoso Kotal viendo a ambos bandos.

\- ¿General Kotal? – intuyo el cruel emperador.

-Kotal Kahn – corrigió solemne el otro.

\- ¿Kahn? Tonto patético ¡Quieres mi trono! – exclamo molesto Shao.

-Es mío, por derecho y obra. Tu moriste hace mucho – confeso a la defensiva Kotal – Y Mileena acepto su derrota.

-Estábamos en el torneo de MK. Kung Lao acababa de derrotar a Shang Tsung y a Quan Chi – menciono Raiden.

-Eso paso hace décadas – acepto el gobernante.

\- ¿Qué estas tramando, Raiden? – cuestiono el Kahn del pasado - ¿Qué poder crea esta ilusión?

-Si es una ilusión es compartida – respondió el - ¿Es posible que el pasado y el futuro estén chocando?

-Kitana, Baraka, Shang Tsung, Skarlet, los antiguos campeones del Mundo Exterior – llamo el O-T – Si todos regresaron, ¿Entonces…?

-Hola Kotal – saludo Jade dando un paso al frente.

-Jade – dijo el aliviado.

Por su parte, Shao Kahn aparto a la edeniana y paso al frente.

-La costumbre osh-tekk es ayudar a los refugiados – expreso Kotal – Te ofrezco ayuda Shao Kahn…

\- ¡No soy un refugiado! ¡Soy Kahn del Mundo Exterior! – refuto fastidiado Shao Kahn – Suelta mi trono ¡O empapare esas arenas con tu sangre!

Después de decir eso, ambos Kahnes empuñaros sus clásicas armas comenzando un choque de titanes, bloqueando y atacando, sin embargo, Shao Kahn tomaría la ventaja debido a su fuerza bruta, ahora tenia a Kotal enterrado con escombros de una de las estatuas que destruyo.

\- ¿Haokah? ¿Qué debemos hacer? – pregunto el chamán al dios.

-No he enfrentado a Kotal, pero tiene fama de ser un hombre honorable – comento el dios.

-Es verdad. Es mi amigo – confirmo Jade.

-Entonces debemos atravesar esta crisis ayudándolo – propuso Raiden.

Antes de que Shao Kahn aplastara a Kotal con su martillo, Liu Kang arremetió contra el cruel soberano con su patada bicicleta alejándolo de él, pero solo logro enojarlo aún más hasta que Nightwolf lo inmovilizo con un trueno que invoco con sus poderes.

Por otro lado, Baraka estaba masacrando a los guardias que se le acercaban.

-Estúpido Osh-Tekk. Destruir tu futuro, traicionar a Shao Kahn – hablo el tarkatano a Kotal quien se estaba levantando.

-Eres tú quien no tiene futuro, Baraka – refuto el otro – Los tarkatanos están muertos y abandonados.

-Imposible.

-Se aliaron con Mileena contra mí y ella los abandono después – continuo el guerrero – Persiste y morirás de nuevo.

¡FIGHT!

Baraka arrojo un proyectil de sus cuchillas el cual fue devuelto por el otro gracias a sus armas, el tarkatano quedaría vulnerable por un momento, el cual fue aprovechado por Kotal ya que agarro un escudo del suelo golpeándolo en el cráneo mandándolo lejos.

El nómade furioso se levantó enterrando sus espadas en el Kahn y dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara derribándolo, el tarkatano se dirigió hacia su enemigo, pero el guerrero invoco un rayo solar el cual comenzaba a quemar a Baraka quien tuvo que hacerse para atrás siendo sorprendido ya que el soberano se había convertido en un jaguar y se le lanzo encima para posteriormente morderle el cuello y alejarse de él.

Ahora Kotal le lanzo un puñetazo hacia él, pero Baraka lo detuvo y le mordió el brazo al verlo vulnerable, siguió con enterrando su espada en la otra mano la cual también atravesaría el torso del O-T, continuo con un puño a la cara y con la otra mano empalaría su mentón, y para terminar saco una bandera enterrándola en el estómago del otro y con una patada lo alejo de él.

Baraka creyendo que ya tenía ganada la batalla salto contra Kotal quien solo le daría con sus 2 manos en la cabeza de el, para golpearlo con sus armas más pequeñas en la cabeza, continúo empalándole el torno con su espada dejándolo en el piso para después invocar un tótem de sus manos para aplicar presión en el mango de su Macuahuitl y terminando el combate lo alejo de él.

-Sucio tarkatano – comento el ganador para seguir en su labor en ayudar a sus aliados.

Cuando se disponía a ir a donde estaba Jade, de un animal que estaba frente de él sangre comenzaba a surgir, aquel líquido vital lo ataco llevándoselo hacia la parte en donde retenían a las bestias en el coliseo, apenas Kotal se levantó, la sangre que lo capturo se materializo en una mujer pelirroja, esta era Skarlet.

-La huérfana ahora es una asesina – comento el Kahn.

-Mejor prosperar en la corte de Shao Kahn que morir en la calle – hablo la fémina dirigiéndose lentamente al otro – Puede que los O-T usen magia de sangre, Kotal, pero yo soy la maestra.

¡FIGHT!

El soberano ataco con su espada, salvo que no contó con la astucia de la otra ya que está desapareció y apareció detrás de él cortándolo con sus dagas, Kotal no la dejo ir y la agarro fuertemente del cuello para invocar una luz solar la cual quemaría a Skarlet por un momento hasta que el guerrero le dio un fuerte cabezazo.

La maga arrojaría su sangre a los pies del otro dejándolo sin defensas por un momento, de su brazo creo una hoz de sangre para golpearlo con ella mandándolo al suelo, Kotal al levantarse del suelo, la golpeo 3 veces en la cabeza dejándola tendida.

Al verse acorralada Skarlet volvió a desaparecer para manifestarse a sus espaldas, pero Kotal fue más astuto en voltearse y con un hueso que tenía al lado de el golpeo a la mujer y lo enterró en su estómago.

Antes de que se levantara, el Kahn se transformaría en su animal y se abalanzaría sobre ella acabando el combate.

-El orgullo será tu caída – comento el ganador antes de que unas puertas de atrás de él se abrieran de repente.

¡Kotal! – dijo aliviada Jade corriendo para abrazar al soberano - ¡Creí que estabas muerto! ¿Qué te paso?

-Shao Kahn me traiciono. Embosco mi legión. Seguí con vida por los experimentos de Shang Tsung. Solo fui libre cuando murió – aclaro el O-T a la edeniana.

-Verte de nuevo hace que valga la pena vivir este tormento – comento calmada la morena.

-Esta vez será diferente – aseguro él.

Antes de que siguieran hablando una risa macabra los interrumpió, delante de ellos un brillo verde se materializaba formando la figura de un hombre, el mismo Shang Tsung.

\- ¿No sabes cuándo rendirte no? – pregunto Jade al ver al hechicero.

-Ayuda a los guerreros de la Tierra – pidió Kotal a la fémina – Tengo asuntos con él.

Ella simplemente asintió y se fue.

-No eres ni un dios ni un Kahn – manifestó el brujo.

\- ¿Qué soy entonces, Shang Tsung? – cuestiono molesto el O-T.

-Mi siguiente victima – respondió el hombre.

¡FIGHT!

Sin dejarse intimidar, Kotal arremetió contra el mago el cual esquivo su ataque, aprovechando la lentitud del Kahn, Shang Tsung le dio un fuerte karatazo en el estómago logrando que el guerrero escupiera sangre seguido le dio una fuerte patada en la cara mandándolo lejos.

El hombre malvado correría hacia su enemigo, pero el O-T uso su espada para enterrarla en el piso generando un temblor desestabilizando al otro, él lo aprovecharía tomándolo por el cuello para levantarlo y estrellarlo fuertemente en el suelo, no obstante, Shang Tsung usando sus habilidades de cambio de forma adoptando la de Reptile con ambas piernas engancho la cabeza del hombre haciéndole una hurracarrana mandándolo lejos antes de volver a cambiar a la de Scorpion para teletransportarse hacia él y con un fuerte codazo en la espalda lo estrello contra el suelo.

Kotal por su parte tomo un balde de comida al lado de él, arrojándola hacia su contendiente la cual le impacto de lleno, Kotal con la velocidad de su animal golpeo el torso del rival alejándolo de él dándole tiempo para tomar un respiro.

Lo que él no se esperaba era que Shang Tsung se trasformo en Sub-Zero para deslizarse debajo de él, desestabilizándolo, seguido le intento dar un puñetazo en la cara, sin embargo, la fuerza del gobernante era más que logro detener el puño con su palma y él le propino un fuerte gancho que le rompió la mandíbula (KB).

Astutamente del piso, le barrio las piernas dejándolo en el suelo, con rapidez le daría un codazo en el pecho quebrándoselo (KB) a continuación comenzó a intentar sacarle el alma con sus poderes pese a que la magia Kotal era bastante buena para repeler ese ataque.

\- ¿Cómo alguien como tú se convirtió en emperador? – pregunto el forcejeando con el otro.

-Aquel que esté dispuesto a dar la vida por su pueblo… – refunfuño entre dientes el guerrero aun resistiéndose a sucumbir – Puede ser emperador.

-Cuando reviva a Onaga y se encargue de Shao Kahn y de ti, solo tendré que robar sus almas – se preguntó el sonriendo - ¿Te duele? ¿Da un poco de miedo? Me imagino cuando el venga a reclamar el trono que nunca perdió… dicen que era el más cruel de todos.

Kotal acorralado por esas palabras del cielo surgió un rayo de sol el cual comenzaba a curarlo y al brujo a dañarlo, al ver sentir su agarre aflojar le dio un fuerte espadazo con su arma quitándoselo de encima.

Sin darle chanches se volvió un jaguar abalanzándose contra el otro dejándolo en el suelo, el mago con todas sus fuerzas retenía la mandíbula del otro, la mantuvo por unos momentos, pero finalmente Kotal logro morderle el cuello, Tsung gritando de dolor, busco una manera de salirse de ahí ya que el soberano no lo soltaba.

\- ¡Maldición! – refunfuño el, ahora transformándose en Baraka para que con sus cuchillas cortarle una parte de la cara.

Kotal del daño tuvo que apartarse de el para poder respirar un rato, ambos se veían muy cansados por la contienda que estaban teniendo.

Kotal arrojaría un disco hacia el cielo, sin embargo, Tsung fue más rápido ya que con sus poderes se convertirá en Sub-Zero deslizándose debajo de el para clavarle una estalactita de hielo en el ojo, seguido se trasformo en Scorpion arrojándole su arpón y atrayéndolo a él para cortarle el cuello y finalmente adopto la forma de Noob para elevarse en el aire con él y estrenándolo en el suelo terminado el combate.

-Tu alma es mía – dijo victorioso él.

Cuando se disponía a quitarle el alma al Kahn. Unos fuertes disparos de un arma lo hicieron retroceder.

-No mates a mi mejor fuente de ingresos – dijo quien resultaría ser Erron Black.

-Gracias Black – agradeció el soberano poniéndose de pie.

-Esto aumenta el precio – recordó el vaquero.

\- ¡NO! ¡Arruinaste todo! – reclamo frustrado el mago quien tuvo que retirarse al verse acorralado ya que estaba muy debilitado por la pelea – Me las pagaras…

El gobernante usaría sus poderes del sol para regenerarse y poder subir al coliseo y reunirse con sus aliados, se dirigió con determinación hacia Shao Kahn.

\- ¡Recuperare mi trono! – aseguro el cruel emperador.

-El mundo exterior rechazo tus inútiles guerras – declaro el buen emperador.

\- ¡Los imperios se expanden o desaparecen! – refuto el otro.

Después de decir eso ambos en un duelo de fuerza comenzaron a empujarse.

\- ¡Tus conquistas solo fueron tuyas, no del mundo exterior! – reclamo el guerrero O-T.

¡FIGHT!

Kotal en un arranque de furia se abalanzo contra Shao Kahn lanzando un fuerte golpe derecho seguido de 2 izquierdos, lastimosamente estos no fueron bastante efectivos, el implacable Kahn se caracterizaba por tener una fuerte defensa, este contrataco dando una embestida envuelta con aura verde golpeando a su antiguo general.

El guerrero al reponerse lanzo un disco seguido de otro dándole en el pecho a su antiguo gobernante.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – se burló el otro mientras invocaba su martillo de guerra.

Shao Kahn arremetió contra Kotal quien por suerte logro evitar ese contundente ataque, aprovechando su lentitud con cual manejaba su mazo, invocando un tótem el cual le daba más fuerza lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro y luego con su espada lo mando lejos de él.

El malvado Kahn se levantó con un poco de dolor e invoco una lanza esmeralda arrojándosela hacia su oponente, el O-T creyendo que podría evitarla esta lo atravesó en su pecho derribándolo.

Antes de que siguieran peleando un enjambre de insectos aparecería arriba de él.

-D´Vorah – dijo Kotal al conocer quién era capaz de manejar esos bichos.

Los bicharracos se dirigieron a todos los presentes, para que D´Vorah apareciera.

-Shao Kahn a mi – pidió ella.

El solamente le hizo caso y escapo con todos los malos en un portal de arena.

-No he visto días como estos – comento el buen Kahn antes que lo llamaran.

-Kotal Kahn, soy Raiden, protector de la Tierra – se presentó el dios.

-Te conozco – manifestó el otro.

\- ¿Nos conocemos en tu era? – cuestiono la deidad.

-Fuimos aliados y luego enemigos.

-Me sorprende dada nuestra mutua aversión hacia Shao Kahn.

-Todo cambio después que derrotaras a Shinnok.

\- ¿Shinnok perdió? – interrumpió Liu Kang.

-Nuestros reinos se unieron contra él, pero la victoria te fortaleció para proteger a la Tierra acabaste con los demás reinos que creías amenazas – continuo el O-T.

-Imposible – dijo sin creerlo Raiden en quien se convertiría en el futuro.

-Mi Raiden usa el amuleto de Shinnok como símbolo de furia – agrego el Kahn.

-Tranquilo Kotal Kahn, no soy ese Raiden – afirmo el dios – Tenemos una causa común para resolver esta crisis temporal y para derrotar a Shao Kahn.

-Muy bien.

-Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Nightwolf y yo regresaremos a la Tierra para descubrir las anomalías que han aparecido debemos entender mejor el fenómeno que enfrentamos.

-Hare que mis exploradores busquen a Shao Kahn.

Mientras esos 2 seguían hablando, el shaolin de fuego se dirigió a Kitana.

-Entonces es un adiós – declaro el chino.

-Solo por ahora. No puedo irme mientras Shao Kahn amenace el Mundo Exterior debe buscar justicia por lo que le hizo a mi familia y Edenia – aclaro la princesa.

-Volveré por ti para ayudarte princesa – garantizo el monje inclinando su cabeza para despedirse ella por su parte le dio un cariñoso abraza.

Y los 4 se fueron.

-Por otro lado, D´vorah había llevado a los demás al enjambre en el cual ella probablemente vivia.

-Evitas mis preguntas D´Vorah – reclamo Shao Kahn – Dirigí a tu pueblo, quemé este enjambre y aun así me ayudas.

-No podemos confiar en ella excelencia, Kotal Kahn lo hizo y lo traiciono por Shinnok – revelo Kollector.

-"Kotal Kahn" ¿Cómo es que estoy muerto y él tiene mi trono? – se preguntó el implacable gobernante.

-Intentaste unir la Tierra con el Mundo Exterior. Los Dioses Antiguos intervinieron y Raiden te mato – respondió el naknadano – Entonces Mileena se convirtió en Kahn.

Después de que tu hija huyera, Kotal reclamo el trono – continuo la kytin.

¿¡Donde esta ella!? ¿¡Dímelo ahora!? – exigió molesto Shao Kahn.

…Un tal Julián Solo la salvo cuando estaba a punto de ejecutarla – respondió la fémina un tanto molesta al recordar su derrota.

¿Julián Solo?... ¿Mi Julián? – cuestiono ahora incrédulo Shang Tsung - ¡Esta vivo…aquí! ¡Imposible!

Cuando el soberano se disponía a decir alguna palabra otra tormenta de arena emergió y de ella salió Kronica junto a 2 guerreros más detrás de ella.

-D´Vorah está bajo mi protección Shao Kahn, como tu – dijo la arquitecta – Yo soy Kronica.

-Las leyendas son ciertas – afirmo el otro – Aunque no sabia que eras un fantasma.

-Me molesta como se desarrolló la historia otra vez.

\- ¿Rompiste el tiempo?

-Detuve el tiempo, recluto a todos los que aborrecen esta historia al unir el pasado y el presente podemos tomar aliados de distintas épocas.

\- ¿Y en que me ayudara a luchar tus batallas?

-Ofrezco un imperio mayor en la nueva era. Shao Kahn, Raiden no existirá para boicotearte.

\- ¿Puedes borrar a Raiden de la historia?

-Es una tarea inmensa que requiere gran poder y esfuerzo. Deben proteger mi reloj de arena mientras trabajo ¿Los ejércitos del Mundo Exterior lo protegerán?

-Lo harán.

De vuelta con las SF…

-Juro que me voy a volver loco ¿¡Puede alguien quien sea, explicarme qué demonios está pasando?! – se preguntó el viejo Johnny al ver a su yo del pasado.

-Genial 2 Johnnys, algo más con lo que podrías volverme loco – comento humorístico Julián.

\- ¿Bien? Llevo en el futuro una hora y todavía no he visto a nadie volando ¡A nadie! – reclamo el joven Johnny.

-Así que es cierto. Tomé un camino más oscuro – acepto Raiden entrando en la sala junto a la chica Cage.

-Luego de que Shinnok cayera, te volviste otra persona – agrego la rubia – Rayos rojos, ropas negras. Un ajuste de actitud autoritaria.

-Bien Darks Raiden – complemento el pelimarrón.

-Si, ¿Qué le paso a tu yo Darks? ¿Cómo es que eres un niño y yo tengo un gemelo malvado? – cuestiono molesto el actor.

-Como inmortal, existo fuera de las leyes del tiempo – respondió el dios – Eso podría explicar por qué me afecta de otra manera.

Por otra parte, la Sonya y Jax del pasado.

-Gracias – agradeció la joven.

-Extraño, ¿no? no estar al mando – comento el afroamericano.

\- ¿Eso es lo extraño?

-Eso y tener hijas de nuestra edad.

Mírala, ¿Cómo es que tengo una hija? – se preguntó la Blade viendo a Cass y luego a Johnny - ¿Con él? – ahora se dirigió a Julián quien solo le dio un saludo cómico – Ese no es el tipo que me secuestro – ahora se fijó en como el pelimarrón le agarro la mano a su pareja – No me la creo.

-Al menos es real – comento Jax.

-Vamos al menos piénsalo, podríamos dividir las ganancias – propuso el joven Johnny a su yo del futuro – Este verano… Johnny Cage. ¡Y Johnny Cage! ¡En: ¡Movida temporal!

-Tu papá cuando joven era en verdad un dolor de cabeza – murmuro Julián a Cass quien solo se rio.

-¿Alguna idea de que hacer ahora? – pregunto la rubia a Raiden mientras que en la sala entraban Liu Kang, Kung Lao y Jacqui.

-Por meses he estado recibiendo vagas premoniciones sobre el futuro – reconoció el dios – Pero ninguna predijo esto. Debo consultarlo con los Dioses Antiguos. Liu Kang Kung Lao, ayuden a las SF en mi ausencia.

-Si Lord Raiden – acepto el monje de fuego.

-Síganme – pidió la hija de Jax yéndose con los shaolines.

-Comandante – llamo Sonya.

-Si mamá. Digo ¡General! Digo… - respondió ella un tanto nerviosa.

-Cálmate – le susurro el ojirojo.

-Esto también es extraño para mí – acepto la soldado.

-Ni te lo imaginas – agrego la otra.

\- ¿Qué?

-No te preocupes, ella está un poco agitada por la última misión que…– intento decir Julián antes de que Cassie le pisara el pie para que se callara - ¡AY!

-Nada… bueno… como empiezo… esta mañana "Estábamos" en una misión y… diste tu vida para salvarla – confeso tristemente la chica Cage.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para dejar perpleja a Sonya quien cayo sentada.

-Hija de puta ¿En serio? – dudo ella.

-Si. Y ahora aquí estás – dijo ella mirándola – Tan joven como para ser mi hermana.

-¡EY! – llamo Jacqui al ver en su computadora algo que le llamo la atención – Amigos tienen que ver esto. El satélite muestra una incursión del Infierno en la academia Wu Shi.

-Pero si acabamos con esos tipos – recordó el pelimarrón rascándose la cabeza.

-Tiene que ser la anomalía – aseguro la afroamericana.

-Debemos ayudar a los maestros Shaolin – propuso Liu Kang a su amigo.

\- ¿Por qué el Infierno querría destruir tu alma máter, Liu Kang? – se preguntó Jax con un café en la mano.

-La gruta del Dragón. Esta bajo la academia – respondió el chino – La energía Jinsei de la Tierra brota de estos manantiales.

-Eso no es bueno. Ya sabemos qué pasa cuando el Infierno se mete con la vida en la Tierra – Dijo Cassie.

-No llegaran a la gruta. Esta protegida con magia – garantizo el shaolin con sombrero – Las trampas más letales. Estoy seguro de que nuestras contrapartes ya están lidiando con ellas.

Amigos… siéntense por favor – pidió amablemente Julián sonando algo incomodo– Creo que tienen que saber una cosa…

Continuara…


	4. Shaolines y nativos

Después de haberles dicho lo necesario que debían saber a Liu Kang y a Kung Lao pese a que no lo creyeron al principio, emprendieron su ruta hacia el templo Shaolin. Para su sorpresa Raiden le pidió a Nightwolf que los acompañara para facilitarles las cosas en su misión.

\- ¿Muero en el Koliseo? ¿Nightwolf sacrificándose por la Tierra? ¿Tú, en un tejado muerto a manos de Lord Raiden? ¿Cómo es posible? – se preguntaba sorprendido el guerrero con sombrero – Nuestro futuro Liu Kang, ¡Es una locura!

-Obsesionarse con él no lo cambiara – aconsejo el combatiente de fuego.

-Buscar una manera de evitar ese obscuro destino, depende de nosotros ahora – agrego el chamán.

-Tampoco aceptar nuestro destino como líderes del mal no muertos – negó el otro.

-No lo hago. Pero no podemos cambiar un futuro que no entendemos – acepto su amigo – Lord Raiden nos guiará.

\- ¿Podemos confiar en él? – dudo Kung Lao - ¡Parece que, gracias a él, todos morimos!

-Haokah sabe lo que hace – refuto el nativo.

Antes de que siguieran hablando, a las afueras del templo los cadáveres en la entrada llamo su atención. Poco a poco subieron los escalones de concreto, ya adentro era más de lo mismo, una verdadera carnicería tenía al frente de ellos.

\- ¡Y a tantos shaolin! – comento Liu Kang – Murieron defendiendo nuestra tierra sagrada. El Infierno lo pagara.

Al seguir el pasillo, más adelante los esperaban las trampas mortales que protegían el castillo, más específico las del péndulo oscilando de un lado a otro.

-Quienquiera que vino sabia desarmar estas trampas – hablo el chino.

\- ¿Y tú sabes cómo? Los monjes nunca me lo enseñaron – confeso su compañero.

-Es probable que no fueras a esa clase – refuto el otro mientras analizaba que hacer – Busca el patrón. Y espera el momento…

Liu Kang sin ningún temor corrió hacia esos afilados péndulos y de un solo salto paso sin ningún inconveniente viéndose triunfante al otro lado a salvo.

Por su parte, Kung Lao no se complicó la vida y uso su sombrero para sabotear las trampas dejándolo trabado en una esquina y con toda la paciencia del mundo cruzo los obstáculos junto a Nightwolf.

-Sencillo – comento el recuperando su gorro - ¿Y ahora qué?

-Todo. Gas venenoso, lanzas, llamas… - continuo el monje de fuego.

\- ¿Qué tal si las esquivamos? – propuso el monje con sombrero antes de que todas las ventanas fueran cerradas por fuertes barrotes -metálicos – Yo no lo hice.

-Yo si – dijo una voz al fondo de la sala, mientras arrojaba un arpón, revelando que era el Scorpion del pasado.

-Scorpion. Claro que sobreviviste a la fusión – dijo Liu Kang.

-No evitaras que Kronika restaure a mi familia y a mi clan – aseguro el espectro.

-No aprendiste nada de lo que acordamos – reclamo el nativo molesto – Aunque te deje ganar.

-No vengas a sermonearme con lo mismo – se defendió el ninja – Y niégalo todo lo que quieras, ahora te demostrare que te equivocas.

-Desactiven las trampas – pidió Nightwolf a los shaolines quienes asintieron.

¡FIGHT!

Fue Scorpion quien abrió la batalla atacando al otro con un puñetazo seguido de un rápido empuje con su hombro, solo para ser lanzado violentamente al otro extremo de la sala gracias a una fuerte embestida esmeralda del chaman.

Mas molesto, el espectro se teletransportaría delante del nativo intentando dar una fuerte estocada con su espada, sin embargo, Nightwolf estaba preparado para eso y detuvo ese ataque con su propia hacha, antes de sacar otra hacha y darle 3 cortes con ella haciendo retroceder al ninja.

Al reponerse el guerrero amarillo invoco una llama debajo del otro dañándolo. Scorpion trato de lanzar su lanza hacia el nativo ahora que estaba con la guardia baja, pero cuando lo hizo, Nightwolf en el último segundo se rodeó con un halo verde el cual repelió el ataque del otro y le hizo sufrir sus mismos efectos. En este caso el ninja fue atraído hacia el chaman quien le propino 2 fuertes golpes y un karatazo en la cabeza rompiéndosela (KB).

Scorpion volviendo a la ofensiva ataco de frente al otro quien lo esperaba con la guardia alta, pero ahora el shiray ryu desapareció en el último momento y reapareció detrás de él dándole una serie de patadas que le destruyeron las costillas a su oponente (KB).

Al estar nuevamente en pie ambos se pasearon el uno alrededor del otro, intentando predecir el movimiento del otro, al ver que ninguno de los 2 se animaba a atacar Scorpion volvió a invocar una llama debajo de Nightwolf, no obstante, el nativo esta vez invocaría un trueno por encima de su oponente dañándose mutuamente.

Al reponerse del ataque del otro, los 2 guerreros empezaron a chocar sus armas contra las del otro, chispas, destellos y llamas se generaban al estar en contacto el metal de ellos. Ahora el chamán volvió a arremeter con su embestida de hombro rodeado de luz verde que envió a Scorpion al suelo.

Pero el shiray ryu pudo levantarse una vez más y respondió con un fuerte puño de fuego derribándolo también, Scorpion saboreando la victoria, con mucha soberbia volvió a lanzar su arpon contra el nativo, pero el chaman no cometeria ese error que lo hizo perder, esta vez volvería a iluminarse de verde repeliendo una vez más el ataque del otro dejándolo totalmente expuesto.

Dejando que el espíritu lo guiara, invoco un oso y lobo astral para después lanzar 3 flechas con su arco esmeralda, seguido le clavo un hacha en el costado de la cabeza a Scorpion y por último invoco un rayo en donde le había dejado el hacha terminando el kombate.

-Cuando aprendas a controlar tu ira, prosperaras – aconsejo el chamán dando un fuerte respiro.

-Es inútil – dijo Liu Kang de repente.

\- ¡No podemos detenerlas! – exclamo Kung Lao ahora.

Mientras el shirai ryu recuperaba el aliento, una niebla verde empezaba a emerger en el aire, Scorpion para no poner su vida en riesgo con un dab desapareció en llamas, dejando a su suerte a los defensores de la Tierra.

Para empeorar la situación el trio fue encerrado en una misma jaula, poco a poco comenzaron a sucumbir ente el gas venenoso, sin embargo, quien había irrumpido en ese lugar tenía otros planes para ellos ya que los libero de su agonía.

-Se detuvo – dijo aliviado Kung Lao - ¿Por qué?

De otro pasillo, salió la Jade retornada caminando junto a Scorpion.

-Nuestros planes necesitan que vivan – declaro la edeniana acercándose a ellos.

-Jade, ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto preocupado el chino.

Una muerte temprana. Como la tuya, por la incompetencia de Raiden – respondió la fémina.

-No puedes ponernos en su contra. Sabemos sobre nuestras muertes – refuto el shaolin de fuego – Fueron culpa de nuestros errores.

-Los engañaron Liu Kang – aclaro Jade – La verdad es que, Raiden los asesino.

A) Kung Lao.

B) Liu Kang.

El monje dragón se hizo a un lado para enfocarse en Scorpion, mientras que el nativo se disponía a recuperarse de su duro combate, dejando a Lao encargarse de la mujer.

-Lord Raiden puede equivocarse, pero no asesina a los suyos – manifestó el guerrero con sombrero.

\- ¿No es asesinato enviar a un guerrero mal preparado a la guerra? – cuestiono la morena – El error de Raiden te costó la vida Kung Lao.

¡FIGHT!

Jade dio un salto con su bojutso con la intención de impactarlo hacia el otro, lastimosamente el monje desapareció delante de ella y apareció detrás agarrándola y estrenándola contra el piso, el iba a darle un golpe, pero la retornada le dio una patada desde el suelo, dándole tiempo para ponerse de pie.

Sin darle tregua arremetió contra el guerrero con una fuerte patada nitro por delante y por detrás mandándolo lejos.

Kung Lao se levantó rápidamente dando un giro tornado potenciado dejando a Jade en el aire un momento el cual fue aprovechado por el monje ya que dio un salto para dar su patada descendiente potenciada por que al estar en el suelo dio una lluvia de golpes en el rosto a la mujer el cual le rompería la mandíbula (KB).

Al levantarse, la edeniana tomaría con sus manos un cadáver del lugar lanzándoselo a su oponente quien solo lo bloqueo lastima que era una trampa, Jade utilizaría su bastón para impactarlo y desaparecer y aparecer detrás de el enterrando su boomerang en la espalda haciéndole un gran tajo, seguido ella volvería a su posición para cortarle el cuello y meter su cuchilla en la cabeza de el y con una patada lo alejaría de él.

No obstante, al levantarse impacto una patada voladora para seguir dándole una lluvia de golpes en el torso para después con su sombrero cortarle la garganta, seguido lo arrojo lejos dejándolo girar como si fuera una sierra eléctrica con una patada mando a Jade para que se cortara la espalda con su sombrero, continuo quitándoselo de ella lanzándolo hacia adelante para empujar a la mujer y se tajara la cara con este mismo, mientras ella seguía sangrando Kung Lao corrió hacia ella y con una patada en su espalda terminaría el combate.

-Me gusta más tu yo "Real" – confeso el ganador antes de dirigirse a ayudar a su amigo quien seguía peleando contra Scorpion quien se vio obligado a escapar una vez más.

Al no tener más inconvenientes siguieron su camino.

-La Gruta del Dragón está por ahí – señalo Liu Kang al frente de ellos.

\- ¿Y si los próximos retornados somos… nosotros? – cuestiono inseguro el guerrero con sombrero.

-Los enfrentaremos Kung Lao – reconforto el chino mientras levantaba la celda que protegía la entrada hacia su destino.

-No creo que sean todos – agrego Nightwolf siguiéndolos.

* * *

Mientras tanto con los Dioses Antiguos…

Raiden había aparecido ante las deidades.

-Dioses Antiguos. Vengo a buscar su consejo – pidió el dios del trueno – Los reinos están en crisis.

-La crisis es grave Raiden – dijeron al unisonó ellos – Todos los seres se perderán en una destrucción temporal, incluso nosotros. Nuestro poder se debilita.

-Peleare Cetrion – anuncio Raiden - Pero ¿cómo?

-Debes encontrar la fortaleza de Kronica y toma el reloj de arena – declararon los Dioses – Solo así el tiempo volverá a la normalidad.

-Así se hará – aseguro confiado el dios del trueno.

Di lo que piensas Raiden – pidieron las deidades.

-Desde esta fusión, he aprendido cosas del futuro. Que mis campeones caerán – manifestó el – Que me convierto en un tirano. Si Kronika es derrotada. ¿Estaré ligado a este destino sombrío?

-La restauración del tiempo no determinará tu destino – aclararon ellos – No hay nada escrito que no pueda ser borrado.

* * *

De vuelta con los defensores cada vez se acercaban a lo que estaban buscando, al frente de ellos vieron a un hombre musculoso, calvo, de piel oscura y con ojos celestes interactuando con el manantial de La Gruta Del Dragon.

\- ¿Pedirte que regreses serviría de algo? – pregunto Liu Kang al desconocido.

-Ya sabía que vendrían – dijo el hombre.

\- ¿Quién? – demando Kung Lao.

\- ¿Quién crees, Kung Lao? – cuestiono una voz conocida acercándose a ellos.

El trio al poner su vista en dirección de donde provenía esa voz quedaron atónitos al ver nada más ni nada menos que a sus contrapartes retornadas.

-Bienvenidos al futuro – presento el Liu Kang retornado – Cortesía de Raiden.

-Nuestro futuro será trágico, pero no es culpa de Lord Raiden – refuto el Liu Kang bueno – La maldad de Shinnok los contamino a ambos.

-Shao Kahn me rompió el cuello en la arena – confeso el Kung Lao malo – ¡El cobarde de Julián no quiso enfrentarme y le dio la oportunidad de que me matara y Raiden no hizo nada!

-El inútil de Raiden nos dejo morir mientras consultaba a sus inútiles dioses – recordó el Nightwolf retornado bastante enojado.

-Habría derrotado a Shao Kahn, pero Raiden quería la gloria – manifestó molesto el retornado de fuego – Su rayo me detuvo.

-No, ¡No lo creo! – se negó el Liu Kang bueno.

-Raiden los traicionara – afirmo el Liu malo – Entonces lo creerán.

-Vomitas las mentiras de Shinnok – dijo Liu Kang, enfocándose en su versión mala mientras que Kung Lao hacia lo mismo – Atacaste a Lord Raiden y el se defendió. Hizo lo que creyó correcto para proteger la Tierra.

\- ¿¡Proteger!? – pregunto irónico el otro – Raiden esclaviza la Tierra. ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego como tú?

**¡FIGHT!**

Entre los 2 empezaron probando los movimientos del otro, al estar peleando contra ti mismo hacía que el otro predijera sus movimientos.

El Liu malo arrojo un dragón hacia el otro quien hizo lo mismo generando una pequeña explosión salvo que el Liu bueno aprovecho el humo que quedo para darla una fuerte patada de fuego en el estómago (KB).

El retornado le barrio las piernas con sus nunchakus seguido le dio 2 pisotones en las costillas, el buen shaolin se levantó maniobrando sus piernas para evitar algún ataque del otro, el no muerto salto en el aire con la intención de dar su patada bicicleta salvo que Liu Kang logro agacharse a tiempo y le dio con sus nunchakus en el mentón.

El monje salto hacia su enemigo, salvo que el otro se defendió lanzándole un dragón aéreo derribándolo y dándole la oportunidad para darle una fuerte patada de fuego acompañado por una pirueta en el aire.

Al ponerse de pie, sorprendió a su yo muerto con un golpe el cual lo dejo vulnerable para que le diera una serie de golpes con sus nunchakus, seguido invoco un dragón ígneo detrás de le el cual le dio una fuerte mordía dejándolo en llamas para que al final Liu Kang lo rematara con un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago.

\- ¿Cómo fui tan idiota? – se preguntó el sin creerlo.

Mientras con los Kung Laos…

-La idea de convertirme en ti me enferma, pero no culparé a Raiden – se defendió el bueno.

-Se lo debes a Kronika – le dijo el otro – Salvo tu vida al detener el tiempo.

**¡FIGHT!**

Ambos comenzaron probando los movimientos del otro, estar peleando contra ti mismo era bastante peculiar para ellos.

El Lao malo arrojo su sombrero hacia el otro quien tuvo que hacer un salto hacia el lado para esquivarlo y a la vez lanzaba su propio gorro en dirección al contrincante que también lo pudo evadir.

El Shaolin bueno dio un salto dando una patada en descenso impactando en el tórax del otro. El golpe para el fue duro y tuvo que contratacar con rápidos puñetazos al abdomen del otro quien para detenerlo le barrio las piernas derribándolo.

Mientras el retornado estaba en el suelo, con sus poderes se teletransporto a la espalda del otro para agarrarlo por los hombros y lanzarlo lejos, sin embargo, el defensor uso la misma técnica sorprendiendo a su enemigo salvo que en ves de tirarlo lejos le propino 2 fuertes patadas en la espalda.

El retornado volvió a la ofensiva arrojando su sombrero, pero esta vez a los pies del otro quien no pudo bloquear el ataque antes de recibir un fuerte karatazo en la cara y una fuerte patada en las costillas, al verse en esa situación con sus habilidades dio un potente giro dejando en el aire al otro Kung Lao que para terminar la pelea lo termino con una patada descendente y su Fatal Blow.

-Avergüenzas a nuestra familia – comento el ganador.

Mientras tanto con Nightwolf…

-Vez en lo que te convertirás – hablo el chamán malo.

-Un destino que no ha sido escrito aun – refuto el otro calmadamente.

-Tarde o temprano, lo entenderás.

**¡FIGHT!**

Fue el Nightwolf bueno quien abrió la batalla atacando al otro con un puñetazo seguido de un corte con su hacha, solo para ser lanzado violentamente al otro extremo de la sala gracias a una fuerte embestida esmeralda del chaman.

Mas molesto, el buen chaman invoco un arco con su poder lanzándole una flecha verde, sin embargo, el Nightwolf malo estaba preparado para eso y detuvo ese ataque con su propia hacha, antes de sacar otra hacha y darle 3 cortes con ella haciendo retroceder a su enemigo.

Al verse en ventaja el retornado invoco un trueno encima del otro dañándolo. El nativo arremetió con su hacha hacia el otro dándole 3 fuertes cortes junto a una embestida de hombro potenciada.

Al ponerse de pie, el retornado invoco su arco también para dispararle una flecha, pero fue absorbida por el otro con sus poderes.

Ambos se pasearon el uno alrededor del otro, intentando predecir el movimiento del otro, al ver que ninguno de los 2 se animaba a atacar, los 2 arremetieron contra si con un fuerte empujón de hombro.

Los 2 salieron disparados y cuando se levantaron invocaron un trueno a la vez para así dañarse a la vez.

Al reponerse del ataque del otro, los 2 guerreros empezaron a chocar sus armas contra las del otro, chispas, destellos y energía se generaban al estar en contacto sus armas. Ahora el chamán bueno volvió a arremeter con una fuerte patada a las costillas del otro. No sin antes volver a dejar que el espíritu lo guiara, invoco un oso y lobo astral para después lanzar 3 flechas con su arco esmeralda, seguido le clavo un hacha en el costado de la cabeza al otro y por último invoco un rayo en donde le había dejado el hacha terminando el kombate.

-El bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal – hablo el ganador antes de reunirse con los demás.

\- ¿Soy yo o pueden estar diciendo la verdad? – cuestiono el guerrero asombrerado.

-Preocúpate por eso luego – pidió su amigo – Tenemos peores problemas.

El hombre de nombre Geras dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a ellos.

-Debieron escuchar a sus contrapartes retornadas – menciono el guerrero de Kronika alzando un cinturón con esencia de La Gruta del Dragon – Con este poder. Kronika rehará la historia.

Kung Lao por su parte le arrojo su sombrero decapitándolo sin problemas.

-Fue fácil – comento triunfante él.

Sin embargo, la parte cortada de Geras se deshizo en arena y para sorpresa de ambos esta se regenero por si sola.

-Yo. Geras, soy un punto fijo en el tiempo – declaro el – Me hago más fuerte con cada muerte y nacimiento.

Al decirles eso, los shaolines lo atacaron logrando que soltara el cinturón.

-Veremos si es cierto lo de hacerte más fuerte – comento Liu Kang – Nightwolf el Jinsei.

El solo asintió.

FIGHT

Liu Kang ataco por la derecha y Kung Lao por la izquierda, Geras con la nueva fortaleza que había adquirido logro bloquear el ataque de los 2.

Liu Kang dio una fuerte patada voladora desestabilizando al hombre y Kung Lao le siguió con su patada aérea. Al verlo desestabilizado los 2 amigos le arrojaron su respectivo proyectil salvo que Geras los detuvo en ese momento con sus poderes temporales.

Al verlos indefensos le dio un fuerte lazo a Kung Lao y a Liu Kang lo agarro fuertemente de la cara y lo arrastro por el piso.

El chino gritaba de dolor ante eso y lo único que pudo hacer fue golpear con una patada al otro quien al final lo soltó.

Kung Lao se repuso del ataque y se teletransporto detrás de el para tomarlo por los hombros arrojándolo hacia Liu Kang quien lo recibió con una fuerte patada de fuego.

Geras más enojado invoco una trampa de tierra debajo de los 2 dejándolos inmóviles, pero el trabajo en equipo de los 2 amigos fue mejor ya que Lao daría su tornado azul y Liu Kang le arrojaría un dragón a su compañero para que el proyectil se multiplicara y dañara a Geras.

Al liberarse de la trampa Lao con su sombrero intento propinarle un tajo a su enemigo, pero en ultimo momento Geras desapareció. Liu Kang preocupado por eso se acercó a su amigo, sin embargo, el guerrero temporal los embosco agarrando la cabeza Kung Lao para estrellarla contra la de Liu Kang.

\- ¡Ayayay! – se quejo de dolor el monje igneo.

-…Tienes la cabeza muy dura – refunfuño el monje con sombrero agarrándose la cien.

-Era un ataque tonto, pero parece que resulto bien – confeso burlándose Geras.

-Se esta burlando de nosotros – dijo enojado el chino - Nightwolf lo tenemos.

Los monjes Shaolin superar su reputación – alago el calvo – Respeto sus espíritus, pero se hará la voluntad de Kronika.

Antes de que se abalanzaran sobre él, Geras los detuvo como si hubiera parado el tiempo en ese momento ya que los monjes ni pestañeaban. Aprovechando la situación él les arrebato el Jinsei.

Justo después de eso, Kronika hizo su aparición, su subordinado se lo entrego a ella que con sus poderes hizo posible poder afirmar el objeto.

-Sabes lo que pasara, ¿Cierto? – advirtió el hombre señalándolos – Dejarlos vimos nos traerá problemas

Sabes que si mueren, sus retornados dejarán de existir – refuto la arquitecta – Y necesitamos que defiendan la fortaleza ahora más que nunca.

Luego ella se dirigió al trio paralizado.

-No te convertirás en el dios del fuego Liu Kang– comento molesta ella antes de dejarlos en libertad.

Cuando volvieron a la normalidad se dieron cuenta que estaban ellos 3 únicamente.

* * *

Ahora en la fortaleza de Kronica, ella se dirigió a Shao Kahn, Sektor y Kitana retornada.

-Ahora tengo la energía para esculpir las arenas del tiempo – anuncio ella, triunfante – El ejército no muerto del infierno protegerá la fortaleza, Shao Kahn ¿Cuándo me darás el ejército del Mundo Exterior?

-Pronto. Será mío cuando Kotal muera – aseguro el monarca.

-¿Y cuál es tu progreso Sektor? – cuestiono al robot.

La fábrica de los ciber Lin Kuei se modificó según tus ordenes – respondió el – La producción excede las proyecciones.

* * *

En otro lugar, Raiden había regresado de su visita a los Dioses Antiguos, al aparecer encontró a los monjes entrenando entre sí.

-Lord Raiden ¿Qué dijeron los Dioses Antiguos? – pregunto Liu Kang terminando de entrenar.

-Debemos encontrar a Kronika. Quitarle el control de la historia – respondió el dios – Si lo logramos, el destino puede cambiar.

-¿Entonces lo que escuchamos era cierto? ¿Estuviste "involucrado" en nuestra muerte? – demando molesto Kung Lao.

-Si. De haber continuado la línea temporal, mis decisiones llevarían a sus muertes – admitió su superior – Pero los Dioses Antiguos me aseguraron que ese futuro no es inevitable. Es solo una de las muchas líneas temporales posibles.

-Es mucho para dejarlo a la fe – se opuso el soberbio monje.

-Tranquilo Kung Lao. Ahora sé lo que puede suceder – garantizo el dios – No le haré daño a ninguno. Tienen mi palabra.

-Gracias Lord Raiden – asintió Liu Kang dando una reverencia junto con su amigo.

-Debemos encontrar la fortaleza de Kronika y atacar – continuo Raiden – Tenemos que actuar con toda nuestra fuerza antes de perderlo todo.

* * *

Ya de vuelta con las SF.

\- ¿Qué descubrieron sobre el efecto de Kronika en la Tierra? – pregunto Raiden a Cassie y a Julián.

Estamos rastreando lugares con grandes anomalías temporales. La imagen es borrosa – respondió la rubia.

Justo cuando Raiden menciono a la titanide un fugaz recuerdo paso por mente de Julián el cual era cuando estaba en su fortaleza siendo instruido por ella.

\- ¡Ah! – se quejó el agarrándose la cabeza.

\- ¿Estas bien, Solo? – pregunto preocupado Raiden.

-…Si, no es nada, estoy bien – aclaro el volviendo a la normalidad.

-Nuestra hija es lista ¿Verdad? – comento feliz el Johnny viejo.

-Mmm. Cage, no soy tu Sonya – dijo algo incomoda la Sonya del pasado.

-Lo siento. Es fácil olvidarlo – dijo el otro.

-Tenemos información que relaciona los ataques del Infierno con las anomalías temporales – continuo la chica Cage.

-Es útil. Pero tenemos más preocupaciones que el infierno – recordó el dios.

-Lo que temíamos, Sub-Zero nos informó de grandes pérdidas en sus Lin Kuei – confirmo Julián – Sektor ha vuelto.

\- ¿Sektor? ¿No fue el Gran Maestro que esclavizó a los Lin Kuei? – se preguntó Raiden confundido.

-Así es. Está reactivando y mejorando la misma fábrica que usó para convertir a los Lin Kuei en máquinas asesinas – explico Cass.

-Sin dudas quiere crear unos nuevos ciber Lin Kuei. Kronika debe quererlos – dijo la deidad - ¿Qué hay de Sub-Zero?

-Fue a terminar con esa locura, junto a Scorpion… o mejor dicho junto a Hanzo Hasashi – respondió Julián dejando a Raiden sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre.

¿Hanzo Hasashi? – cuestiono el alzando la voz.

-El mismo…

Continuara…


	5. Contra fuego y hielo

En otro lado, en la fábrica de los ciber lin kuei, Sub-Zero observaba desde una buena altura con un telescopio el lugar, todo era tranquilo para él, hasta que percibió los pasos de alguien detrás de él.

-Tu oído está fallando, Sub-Zero – admitió Scorpion quien era el que lo estaba asechando.

-Reconozco tus pasos, Hanzo – concedió el otro.

\- ¿Dónde está Sektor? – exigió Hasashi guardando su espada – No le permitiré que vuelva a amenazar a mi clan.

La antigua fábrica de los ciber lin kuei fue destruida, cayo bajo esta cantera… hasta la alteración temporal – dijo el criomancer señalando el lugar debajo de ellos – Ahora, Sektor volvió para reactivarla. Está construyendo un ejército procesando a los lin kuei que se llevó de mi templo.

-Ya veo porque me necesitas.

Podríamos entrar por ese túnel, pero un ataque frontal sería… - indico con su dedo Kuai Lian.

-Sangriento.

Innecesariamente peligroso. Hay otra entrada menos poblada – volvió a fijar su mirada al extremo del lugar.

\- ¿Y el resto de tu plan?

\- Obtenemos ayuda del interior.

Los 2 ninjas bajaron hasta encontrar a un guardia quien estaba hablando para sí mismo:

-Hoy al fin me voy a jubilar después de 30 años sirviendo al Lin Kuei – decía tranquilamente el cyborg – Finalmente podré descansar en una casita en la playa pagada con mi pensión.

Al acerarse sigilosamente, al ciber guardia que vigilaba esa parte lo eliminaron sin problema alguno, después de ingresar en el túnel para entrar, adentro lo único que vieron fueron partes de humanos destrozadas por todos lados y otras cosas horripilantes que le helarían la sangre a cualquiera.

Sub-Zero de la impotencia que sentía al dejar que esos seres sin alma se llevaran a sus camaradas, lamento profundamente lo que veían sus ojos.

-Vengaremos a tu clan – reconforto su amigo sobándole el hombro antes de esconderse al escuchar un ruido detrás de ellos.

Sin embargo, no estaban solos, desde la entrada 2 figuras aparecieron más bien el primero era el que una vez fue Cyrax solo que ahora era uno más de ellos junto a otra persona quien resultaría ser Frost.

La fémina activo la máquina de trasformación en humano a robot.

\- ¿Cyrax es tu contacto? – pregunto Scorpion.

-Lo convirtieron contra su voluntad – respondió Kuai – Si desactivamos los inhibidores que lo controlan…

-Traicionara a Sektor – adivino Hanzo.

-Los ciber Lin Kuei están conectados a la misma red – informo el lin kuei – Cyrax puede apagarlos desde adentro.

-¿Quién es la mujer? – volvió a preguntar el ninja ígneo.

-No lo sé – admitió el crio ninja – Concéntrate en deshabilitar a Cyrax. Él es la clave.

-Necesitamos más candidatos para la "Ciberizacion" – dijo el robot amarillo.

-Una vez entregado, ¿Cuánto tardará en estar lista la siguiente generación? – cuestiono la lin kuei antes de ser sorpresivamente congelada por Sub-Zero.

Cyrax se disponía a atacarlo, pero Scorpion lo sorprendió atrapándolo en una fuerte llave con sus brazos detrás de sus axilas y sus manos en la nuca ejerciendo presión, no obstante, Frost no tardo en descongelarse.

-¡Frost! – llamo molesto el guerrero del frio justo en el momento en que ella arrojo una ráfaga de su poder para liberar a su colega -Te di un hogar. Fui tu maestro. Y después de todo, ¿Te alias con Sektor? ¡Corrompió a los nuestros!

¡Tú nos corrompiste al hacer las paces con esta basura de Shirai ryu! – refuto enojada la mujer – Con la ayuda de Kronika, restaurare el honor de los Lin Kuei.

A) Sub-Zero.

B) Scorpion.

Mantén a Cyrax vivo. Lo necesitamos – pidió el Gran maestro a su amigo quien solo asintió – En ningún futuro eres apta para liderar a los lin kuei.

-Siempre me subestimaste. Me limitabas – confeso Frost – Kronika ve mi verdadero potencial.

\- ¿Eso es lo único que sabes decir? No vale la pena

¡FIGHT!

La mujer arrojo una ráfaga de hielo, que simplemente fue detenida sin problemas con una mano. Seguido el aprovecho para deslizarse hacia ella derribándola, Frost desde esa posición le arrojaría su misma cabeza, sorprendiendo a su maestro quien fue golpeado fuertemente por esta.

Una vez levantada, la criomancer creo 2 cuchillas de hielo para abalanzarse contra su oponente salvo que Sub-Zero no se dejaría intimidar y formo una crio hacha.

Ambos guerreros del frio batallarían por unos momentos chocando sus armas hasta que Frost agarro una bola que estaba a su lado que al impactar en su maestro este desapareció y apareció cayendo pesadamente en el suelo.

La fémina dispuesta a terminar esto, iba a empalar el pecho del hombre, sin embargo, Sub-Zero fue más rápido en patearle el brazo y al levantarse la impacto con su hacha estrellándola contra un monitor.

Furiosa de lo que pasaba, la lin kuei recayó en su arrogancia para arremeter sin precisión al ninja quien solo evadía fácilmente sus ataques.

Al llegar a otra esquina, Kuai Lian agarro un molino de metal para impactarlo en la otra que gritando de dolor se alejó de él y con una fuerte patada en su pecho rompiéndoselo (KB) termino el combate.

-Te estas engañando, Frost – dijo el ganador.

Volviendo con Scorpion quien seguía manteniendo a raya a Cyrax para no causarle algún daño grave para la mala suerte de los guerreros de la Tierra, el robot amarillo llamo a más ciber lin kueis para que lo ayudaran en esto.

-La mejora, Cyrax, ¿Esto es obra de Kronika? – se preguntó el maestro de hielo.

-Para servirle mejor, Sub-Zero – respondía la máquina – Defendemos a Kronika mientras reescribe la historia.

\- ¿Así que solo son títeres? – debatió Hanzo.

-Actuamos para asegurar la gloria de los lin kuei en la nueva era – refuto el otro.

A) Sub-Zero.

B) Scorpion.

-Yo me encargare de Cyrax – dijo Hasashi adelantándose y dejando a Kuai contra los esbirros.

-Se te obligara a servir – decreto el exlin kuei

-Ya estuve ahí y nunca volveré a hacerlo.

¡FIGHT!

El robot empezó atacando, arrojándole una red para atrapar de color verde hacia el oponente que sin problemas pudo evadir saltando, ahora Scorpion se teletransporto detrás de Cyrax golpeándolo con su arpón.

Ahora la maquina amarilla dejo caer una bomba de su pecho al suelo logrando dañar al ninja momentáneamente, aprovechando la situación, Cyrax cambio su mano por un esmeril intento cortar a Scorpion quien se vio en la obligación de usar su misma espada para mantener ese disco lejos de él.

Al tenerlo por un momento vulnerable Hanzo le dio una patada ígnea en el pecho a Cyrax quebrándoselo (KB) al intentar levantarse, el guerrero le arrojo una bomba que estaba a su costado dañándolo lo suficientemente para dejarlo fuera de combate.

-Nadie debería ser un esclavo – admitió el victorioso.

Sub-Zero por su parte se acercó al cuerpo de su antiguo amigo, abriendo su red que estaba en la espalda para terminar con todo esto.

-Rápido, antes de que lleguen más – apuro Scorpion.

-Necesitare un momento para iniciar – pidió el crio guerrero mientras intentaba reprogramar a su amigo.

Sin embargo, no estaban solos otra vez, un viejo conocido para ambos hacia su presencia, de las sombras emergió quien alguna vez fue Bi han el hermano mayor de Kuai Liang, Noob Saibot había aparecido.

\- ¿Me reconoces hermanito? – pregunto el combatiente siniestro.

\- ¿¡Bi Han!? – exclamo Sub-Zero algo asombrado.

-Si, soy yo – se presentó la sombra.

Moriste, te perdiste en un tornado de almas – recordó Hanzo al verlo también.

Las creaciones de Quan Chi no mueren tan fácil, tu deberías saber eso mejor que nadie – declaro con una profunda voz Noob – Kronika me ofrece un nuevo clan. Su sombra cubrirá los reinos.

A) Scorpion.

B) Sub-Zero.

-Bi-Han es mío – dijo Sub-Zero pasando al frente de su hermano.

-Siempre me imitaste. Pero eres un Gran Maestro horrible – acato la sombra.

-Defiendo los principios de los Lin Kuei que compartías – se excusó el criomancer.

¡FIGHT!

Sub-Zero intentaría atacar con su hacha de hielo, sin embargo, Noob desapareció de la nada y emergió desde el suelo sujetando a su hermano con su guadaña por un momento hasta estrellarlo fuertemente en el piso.

Kuia Liang se levantaría pensativo recordando como pudo derrotarlo en el pasado, salvo que aquella vez era un robot y el combate fue completamente diferente.

Ideo una estrategia de volver a atacarlo, esperando que volviera a ocultarse en las sombras, su plan resulto y cuando Bi-Han ataco, su hermano lo sorprendió congelándole las piernas para darle una fuerte patada en el pecho rompiéndoselo (KB).

El guerrero de la oscuridad uso a Saibot para impactar las piernas del otro logrando derribarlo, seguido él se acercó dándole un golpe con su hoz, junto a su sombra acercando al Lin Kuei para darle un fuerte puñetazo en el cráneo rompiéndoselo (KB)

Kuai Lian se pondría de pie, viendo como su hermano volvía a enviar a su secuas hacia él, viéndose acorralado genero un muro de hielo bloqueando ese ataque.

Sin que el otro se diera cuenta, el gran maestro tomo una bombita al costado de él, antes de saltar la fría pared, viendo a Noob esperando su siguiente movimiento le arrojo la bomba desapareciéndolo en humo.

Mientras caía Sub-Zero lo tomo por la pierna para arrojarlo hacia la muralla y con un fuerte golpe en su pecho rompería el hielo.

No obstante, cuando se disponía a terminar la batalla, una fuerza oscura retuvo fuertemente sus piernas, lo único que pudo sentir ahora era como Saibot lo llevaba hacia su amo quien le daría con ambas piernas en la cara, seguido Noob desapareció dejando que la sombra lo arrojara al suelo de espaldas dejando a Bi-Han pisarle intensamente la cabeza rebotando en el acto y para terminar con su guadaña se la enterraría en el cuello mandándolo lejos.

Siempre fuiste débil – comento Noob paseándose a su alrededor mientras veía como su hermano se ponía levemente de pie – Llego tu hora hermanito.

Justo antes de que Bi-Han diera el golpe final, con la fuerza que le quedaba a Kuai Lian, creo 2 hachas de hielo impactándolas en ambas costillas del otro que también congelaban la sangre que emanaba, con una fuerte patada lo arrojaría lejos de él, para formar una segur cortándole la cara y arrastrándolo por un momento hasta chocarlo contra el suelo terminando la pelea.

-Compartimos sangre. Pero no somos hermanos – dijo el ganador.

Por su parte Cyrax había vuelto a ser sí mismo, dándose la mala sorpresa de que había sido convertido en lo que más temía.

-Arranco mi corazón. Me hizo una máquina – confeso angustiado el robot.

-Tu alma está intacta, Cyrax. Créeme, hablo de la experiencia – intento animar Sub-Zero al otro.

-Kuai Liang, ¿eres tú? Te has vuelto viejo – cuestiono asombrado el, ahora viendo al compañero de este - ¿Y Scorpion?

-Te explicaremos luego. Por ahora, tenemos la misma meta: La destrucción de los ciber Lin Kuei – decreto el ninja amarillo.

-Te necesitamos Cyrax – dijo el ninja azul.

-Puedo deshabilitar su red de comunicación – informo la máquina – Eso desconectará la fábrica y a todos los ciber Lin Kuei conectados a ella.

Después de esa declaración, varios proyectiles con dirección al trio los alerto, pero Cyrax reacciono a tiempo para detenerlos con una red que el mismo aventó. Al estar despejado el causante de esos misiles se revelo, era el mismo Sektor.

-Frost dijo que ustedes eran aliados. Nunca creí que fueras capaz de caer tan bajo Sub-Zero – manifestó decepcionado el robot rojo.

A) Scorpion.

B) Sub-Zero.

-Yo detendré a Sektor. Ayuda a Cyrax – pidió Hanzo poniéndose delante.

El robot muy estúpido, de su muñeca uso su lanzallamas intentando quemar al mismísimo Scorpion el cual no le hizo ni cosquillas.

-¿Es enserio? – pregunto el irónico, cuando Sektor termino de usar fuego – Vendiste tu clan para que Quan Chi destruyera el mío.

-Debería haberte matado como lo prometió – expuso el otro – Ahora yo haré lo que el no pudo.

¡FIGHT!

Sin dar chances, Hanzo se abalanzo sobre la maquina dándole un corte en el pecho con su espada, Sektor contrataco teletransportándose detrás de él dándole un fuerte golpe, después de eso lanzo un misil lastimándolo.

Cuando el Shirai Ryu retrocedió debido al ataque, sin querer sintió el mango de un molino metálico, sin pensarlo, lo agarro blandiéndolo contra el pecho del enemigo dañándolo severamente.

Inmediatamente apareció detrás de él, dándole un fuerte golpe con su lanza y de su boca le arrojo fuego quemándolo.

Sektor intento hacer algo, pero lo único que hizo fue lanzarle otra vez fuego, el cual no le hizo nada, para no querer complicarse le dio 2 patadas en el pecho rompiéndoselo (KB) terminando el combate.

-Por Harumi y Satoshi – dijo el antes de irse con sus compañeros.

-Entre. Formatearé los discos del sistema y desconectaré todo – informo Cyrax – Adiós, Kuai Liang.

-Esto no es el fin. Encontraré el modo de restaurarte – aseguro esperanzador Sub-Zero – Ya todo es posible. Hanzo y yo somos la prueba.

-Por favor, no me regreses como una máquina – demando el robot – No puedo vivir así.

-Maquina u hombre, tienes el alma de un guerrero. Mientras sea Gran Maestro, los Lin Kuei te abrirán las pruebas – aseguro el criomancer.

-Hasta que nos volvamos a ver – dijo el otro estrechando su mano con su amigo y sin más inconvenientes desactivo la fábrica.

Por su parte Sektor y Frost fueron salvados por Kronika quien se los llevo en un remolino de arena.

-Escaparon. Debemos seguirlos – decreto Hasashi.

-Primero hablemos con Raiden – dijo Sub-Zero.

En otro lugar en la fortaleza de Kronika, Geras, Erron Black, Shang Tsung y Kano estaban hablando de los planes de su superior…

-Nuestra señora Kronika tiene todo el servicio que necesita – dijo el mercenario – Pero no puedo dar un precio sin conocer el trabajo.

El grupo siguió su camino hasta llegar a una habitación en la cual estaba Sektor tendido.

Kano lo analizo brevemente con su ojo biónico.

Hay algunos marcos dañados, los circuitos están bien. Pero parece que alguien borró el software. Repararlo no será barato – informo el black dragón.

-Una vez reparado ¿puede replicarse? ¿cientos de veces? ¿miles? – pregunto Geras.

-Es mucho pedir – murmuro el vaquero.

-Pero todo es posible, con la ayuda adecuada – agrego Kano.

-Sirve a Kronika y nada te faltara – declaro el guerrero del tiempo.

-Lo que él dice – dijo una voz acercándose.

Al seguir esa voz, desde el pasillo, 2 siluetas se fueron aproximando, el primero era el Kano del presente y el segundo era su hijo Drake.

El Kano del pasado se acercó a su yo mismo viéndolo por unos momentos.

-No bromeabas. Es como un espejo hacia el futuro – comento el asombrado antes de poner su mirada en el acompañante - ¿Y este chico quién soy?

-Soy tu hijo Draco, pero me dicen Drake – se presentó así mismo estrechando su mano con su padre antes de burlarse - ¿Eras calvo?

-Ejem...Aun esta el asunto del pago – interrumpió Erron.

-Nos pagaran en la nueva era. Kronika se asegurará de que nuestro clan esté en la cima – afirmo el mercenario del presente – No solo en el mercado negro. Sino en cada 1.

De vuelta con las SF, Jacqui estaba intentando hacer contacto con su papá, para su mala suerte, este no respondía las llamadas debido a la mala señal.

\- ¿Ya hablaste con tu padre? – pregunto Johnny acercándose a ella.

-La red sigue caída. Odio estar tan lejos – confeso, molesta la chica – Papá debe estar trepando las paredes.

-Ten paciencia. Lo lograras.

-Se que mi padre está vivo, pero es como ver un fantasma – manifestó algo incomoda la Briggs al ver a su progenitor del pasado.

-También me pasa. Pero no son fantasmas. Son reales – complemento el actor.

\- ¿Puede esto ser más extraño?

Mientras tanto en la solitaria granja de Jax, el mayor se encontraba desesperado por poder comunicarse con su hija además la muerte de su esposa Vera solo empeoraba la situación ya que lo único que le quedaba ahora, era su retoño.

Ya al darse por vencido, se sentó en su viejo sillón intentando calmarse por un momento, las horas fueron pasando y el estado de Jax solo empeoraba, las cervezas que fue tomando lo adormecieron hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

La tranquilidad del lugar fue perturbada por Kronika quien había hecho su presencia.

-Jackson Briggs – llamo ella despertando al susodicho – No temas. Vengo a ofrecerte una nueva vida… una vida mejor.

-Eso es muy generoso, viniendo de un fantasma – declaro humorístico el viejo.

-Aún no, pero sé quién eres. Sé lo mucho que has servido, sé cuánto has sufrido. Ese no era mi plan para ti – confeso la arquitecta.

\- ¿Tu plan?

-Debías retirarte con honores, no es desgracia. Han pasado años. General Jackson Briggs – asevero la mujer – Más importante aún, tu hija no serviría, no soportaría tus mismas tragedias.

-Tu hogar debería estar lleno de nietos – continuo Kronika persuadiendo a Jax – Ayúdame y así será.

-Acepto…

Continuara…

**Nota del autor: Siento tardarme mucho, ultimamente no he tenido mucha motivacion y tambien agregando de que mi PC falla no he podido escribir**

**pero aqui les traigo el capitulo, hasta la proxima.**


	6. La verdad

Volviendo con Raiden quien estaba teniendo una conversación con Kotal y Jade.

-Los tarkatanos ya extintos, también regresaron – informo el O-T.

-Shao Kahn los buscara. El confía en ellos – complemento el dios.

-Los exploradores de Kotal rastrearan a los tarkatanos hasta el enjambre perdido de kytin, el hogar de D´Vorah – aseguro la edeniana – Su mano en el escape de Shao Kahn lo hace nuestro punto de partida.

-Aconséjame con lo que has visto. Debo consultar a los Dioses Antiguos, al parecer he recibido visiones de mi yo oscuro – declaro Raiden mientras desaparecía en un trueno -

\- ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – pregunto Kitana quien hacia acto de presencia.

-Tu deber está en otro lado princesa – respondió el monarca – Tienes que alistar a la reina Sheeva. Su apoyo es crucial Kronika y Shao Kahn.

-Seguro podrás.

-La reina no confía en mí. Ni los shokan desde mi batalla contra Goro – confeso lamentable Kotal.

-Sheeva siempre respeto tu opinión más que la de los demás – reconforto su amiga – Cuando sepa que apoyas a Kotal se nos unirá.

-…Si ese es mi deber, así lo haré – afirmo la mujer azul.

-Gracias princesa – agradeció el hombre mientras empezaba a irse.

-¿De qué lado estas? – cuestiono molesta Kitana a Jade.

-Fue mi idea, Kitana. Es lo mejor para ti – acepto la otra – Triunfa con Sheeva y Kotal te jurará lealtad. No hay lazo más sagrado que un O-T como él.

Después de esa conversación, Kotal y Jade emprendieron un viaje a caballo hacia el perdido enjambre kytin.

-Mi vida cambio como Kahn del Mundo Exterior. Por fortuna tú no – revelo el emperador.

-Tu tampoco has cambiado. Sigues siendo el noble guerrero que conocí en la corte de Shao Kahn – acepto la ojiverde – Y ahora eres Kahn. Me sorprende que ninguna mujer reclamara tu cama… o no me digas que te volviste…

-No, no, no, nada de eso Jade – negó el rotundamente – Ninguna era digna.

Ya cuando habían llegado a su destino.

-Hay rastros frescos que llevan al enjambre. Si Shao Kahn está ahí, no será fácil encontrarlo – comento la edeniana – Los túneles son infinitos.

-Incéndienlos – ordeno el hombre – Si está oculto, lo haremos salir.

Pero de repente, un estruendo proveniente del suelo hizo que varios insectos gigantes hostiles aparecieran, uno de ellos se llevó a Jade hacia lo profundo del abismo.

Cuando la criatura arribo al nido con Jade en sus fauces, la Jade retornada se presentó.

-¡Sujétenla! – solicito la malvada blandiendo su bastón el cual solo logro darle al bicho dándole la oportunidad a la edeniana de escapar.

-No, por los Dioses ¿¡En esto me convertí!? – se preguntó sorprendida la ojiverde al ver a su versión muerta.

-Culpa a tu lealtad por tus aliados. Te llevó directo a la tumba – respondió seria la otra mujer.

-Que así sea. No los cambiaría por nada del mundo – refuto la Jade buena.

-Es patético que hayas escogido la servidumbre.

-Todos peleamos juntos contra Shao Kahn. ¡Su opresión debe terminar!

¡FIGHT!

Jade® dio un salto hacia su contrincante mientras alargaba su bastón tratando de impactarlo en la otra que para defenderse hizo lo mismo con su bojutsu, los impactos de ambos generaban chispas esmeraldas en una secuencia veloz.

Todo siguió por un momento hasta que la guerrera infernal impacto su patada nitro hacia la edeniana quien chocaría contra la viscosa pared del sitio, la retornada corrió hacia su enemiga que para defenderse aplasto con su pie unos huevos que estaban en el piso cegándola por un momento, solo para ser recibido con su misma patada potenciada.

Cuando la otra se puso de pie, vio que su contraparte le había arrojado su boomerang, para ella no hubo problema ya que se había envuelto en una capa morada haciendo que el proyectil solo la atravesara.

La vengadora arremetería contra la otra usando sus garras metálicas de su mano y con su bastón la enviaba otra vez lejos.

Sin embargo, mientras estaba en el suelo, la ojiverde le barrería las piernas para posteriormente impactar su bastón en el estómago de la otra.

Antes de que siguieran batallando, un grito inentendible de Kotal llamo su atención, Jade dejo en el suelo a su versión mala y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba el O-T quien se encontraba con D´Vorah.

-Sangraras por tu traición, D´Vorah – decreto el soberano a su antigua asesora.

-Está busca la supervivencia del enjambre – dijo la mujer insecto mientras intentaba atacar a Kotal con sus apéndices.

Y al final lo consiguió, ahora tenia a merced al O-T que, a diferencia de Mileena en el pasado, nadie intervendría en favor de él, por ahora, de la boca de la Kytin salieron sus insectos los cuales intentarían devorarle la cara.

Pero para su suerte, el boomerang de Jade había llegado justo para salvarlo.

-Vete D´Vorah, Kotal no será tu cena hoy.

¡FIGHT!

La ojiverde saco su bojutsu intentando golpear a su adversaria que solo esquivaba y bloqueaba sin mucha dificultad, harta de esto, con sus aguijones alejo a Jade por un momento.

Luego de levantarse, la fémina arrojo su boomerang hacia D´Vorah quien solo se hizo a un lado esquivándolo sin saber que ese solo era un señuelo ya que el verdadero surgió desde arriba de ella haciéndole un tajo en el pecho.

Sacándole provecho esto, Jade le dio una seria de patadas a su contrincante las cuales terminaron con su patada nitro.

Al caer la Kytin, visualizo de como la morena se estaba acercando a ella, aprovechando que al lado tenia una gran larva la agarro con su mano y se la arrojo en la cara a la otra.

Jade quedo aturdida por un momento mientras se quitaba el bicho de su rostro, solo para ser sorprendida con un fuerte choque por parte de la otra quien chocaría fuertemente contra la pared.

D´Vorah dispuesta a terminar la pelea se elevo en el aire, apunto de impactar sus apéndices en la mujer quien lograría rodar en el suelo haciendo que la kytin chocara su cabeza contra unos huevos del enjambre dejándola desconcertada por un momento.

Jade no desaprovecho esto y dio un gran salto para darle con su bastón fuertemente en la cabeza y con sus garras metálicas cortándole el rostro termino el combate.

-¿Quieres sobrevivir? – pregunto ella mientras la amenazaba con su bojutsu a la mujer insecto – Dinos donde encontrar a Shao Kahn.

Al no tener otra opción, D´Vorah les conto todo sobre el paradero del implacable monarca. Ahora los buenos habían salido del enjambre y estaban viendo el campamento tarkatano el cual se oculta Shao Kahn.

-Fantasmas de mi pasado. D´Vorah dijo la verdad – comento Kotal viendo la aldea – Son demasiados.

-Dame algunos de tus mejores solados – pidió amablemente la morena – Entraremos al campamento y buscaremos a Shao Kahn.

-Lo que propones es peligroso – se opuso el buen Kahn.

-Lo sé.

Sin ningún sentido, Jade junto a un pelotón de O-T entro en el pequeño lugar de día, eludiendo a los tarkatanos que rondaban por ahí, siguieron por unos momentos hasta que sin querer se toparon con una mujer tarkatana quien les hablo en su mismo idioma, por la expresión que tenía en su rostro parecía estar asustada.

-Todo está bien. No te haremos daño – intento calmar Jade a la mujer, pero esta última no se inmutaba – Buscamos a Shao Kahn.

-Para su mala suerte, la nomade choco contra unos palos los cuales alertaron al lugar.

\- ¡Corran! – grito Jade al ser descubiertos.

La bella mujer corrió por el lugar intentando despistar a sus perseguidores, la persecución los llevo por el matadero de la aldea, Jade siguió huyendo usando las cadenas que colgaban sobre la higuera debajo de ella como lianas para seguir alejándose.

Cuando volvió a terreno firme, se vio rodeada por más tarkatanos y a Kollector quien se reía de ella.

Todos estos años y aún explotas a los demás para sobrevivir – comento la mujer.

Hace tiempo que sobresalí, Jade – afirmo el de 6 brazos mientras Kotal llegaba al campamento encargándose de unos tarkatanos – Antes de que Shao Kahn me criara, el Mundo Exterior odiaba a los naknadanos. Ahora nos temen. ¡Dime que eso no es progreso!

¡FIGHT!

Kollector desapareció delante de ella y apareció detrás de ella golpeándola con su farol. Jade se repuso arañándolo con sus garras de acero logrando que el otro retrocediera.

El naknadano le arrojaría un proyectil, obligando a Jade a envolverse en un aura morada volviéndose intangible para los disparos, seguido Kollector la atrajo hacia el con su lucero para hacerle un corte con una de las cuchillas que sostenía.

Sin retroceder, Jade le dio una fuerte patada nitro derribándolo lejos de ella, ahora la morena correría hacia el otro quien para defenderse agarro a un tarkatano arrojándoselo a su oponente logrando abatirla.

Desde el suelo Jade le lanzaría su boomerang potenciado al otro dañándolo, sin embargo, Kollector con un destello de sus armas golpearía el estómago con su bola con cadena y con su farol impactaría el costado de la cabeza de la bella edeniana.

Seguido al tenerla de espalda, con un cuchillo en cada mano apuñalaría una y otra vez a la mujer rápidamente y para terminar pincho la testa de Jade y con otra navaja corto su cuello.

Cayendo al suelo adolorida, Kollector la tomo por el cuello dispuesto a terminarla, no obstante, la fémina con una fuerte patada en la entrepierna de su enemigo, le dio la oportunidad para que ella con su bojutsu golpeara al naknadano dejándolo aturdido para que ella se teletransportara a su espalda apuñalándolo con su boomerang, seguido volvió a su lugar para cortarle la garganta y pincharle en la cabeza y para terminar lo derribo con su patada nitro.

-Temer y respetar no es lo mismo – comentó la ganadora.

Al terminar la contienda, Kotal tenia a los tarkatanos presentes esposados mientras él se paseaba de un lado a otro pensando que hacer con ellos.

-Una fila. Ejecútenlos – decreto en voz alta el Kahn.

Las acciones del emperador no fueron tomadas muy bien por Jade, ya que seguía dudando si lo que estaba haciendo el era lo correcto, se supone que ellos quieren que el gobierno de Shao Kahn no vuelva a existir y lo que estaba haciendo el soberano era lo mismo que el haría con sus desertores.

\- ¡Alto! ¡Esto es muy cruel! – detuvo Jade a Kotal antes de que el diera la orden – Muchos no nos enfrentaron, ¡Hay niños! ¡Basta de sangre!

-Olvidaste que, en mi tiempo ellos se unieron a Mileena – recordó el hombre molesto – Solo ya me detuvo con ella en el pasado, tu no hagas lo mismo.

-Si el en verdad la salvo fue por algo bueno – refuto la mujer - Algo que tuviste que aprender de que un verdadero Kahn les daría la mano, no la espada.

¡FIGHT!

Pese a que los 2 no querían pelear, los desacuerdos entre ambos los obligo a hacerlo, Kotal desenfundo su gran arma tratando de cortar a Jade que gracias a su velocidad evadió cada estocada, con una gran agilidad golpeo el rostro del emperador con su bojutso quebrándolo (KB)

El monarca desde el suelo, se trasformo en un jaguar abalanzándose sobre la mujer que poco y nada pudo hacer dejando que el animal le mordiera el cuello.

Jade para quitárselo de encima uso sus uñas de hacer para picarle los ojos al animal quien se vio obligado a quitarse de encima, seguido ella con una serie de patadas lo mando lejos.

Kotal ahora le arrojaría un disco solar el cual no fue problemas para Jade ya que se envolvió en su aura morada, seguido ella dio un gran salto para golpear la entrepierna del otro, sin embargo, el Kahn la tomaría por el cuello mientras con un rayo solar comenzaba a quemarla por un momento antes de estrellarla en el suelo.

Jade desde esta posesión, con sus piernas tomo el cuello de su compañero quien intentaba quitársela de encima, solo para que ella le hiciera una hurracarrana en el suelo.

-No debiste detenerme – hablo Kotal antes de que Jade lo callara con su bota en la cara.

Haces lo mismo que Shao Kahn – comento ella antes de ser interrumpida por el mismo Shao Kahn quien hacia acto de presencia.

El cruel monarca la miro por unos momentos antes de enfocarse en su antiguo general.

De vuelta con Raiden quien de nuevo estaba con el lugar de los Dioses Antiguos, sin embargo, al llegar lo único que veía a su alrededor eran escombros sin duda, las acciones de Kronika los afecto y mucho.

-Es muy tarde – hablo el dios.

-Cúlpate por la muerte de los Dioses Antiguos, Raiden – dijo una voz de mujer.

La femina que se acercaba a él, era bella con una apariencia bastante peculiar: su piel era de un tono violáceo, sus cabellos eran de color entre amarillo y verde, ojos verdes con pupilas que parecían galaxias.

Su ropa parecía estar hecha de plantas, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por un calzado hecho con piedras del mismo color, esta era la misma Cetrion.

-Cetrion. ¿cómo pudiste traicionarlos así? – le cuestiono el protector de la Tierra.

-No es traición Raiden… solo sigo la voluntad de mi Madre…acuérdate que tu causaste esto – le recordó la diosa.

-Me culpas por los males que sucedieron, sabes que ya no me convertiré en mi yo oscuro…dices ser la diosa de la luz deberías estar en favor de la Tierra.

-Kronika dice que en la Nueva Era ya no harás falta.

-Tu no eres capaz de contradecirte Cetrion, esas palabras son de ella. ¡Deja de ser su peón y únete a mi para hacer lo correcto!

-Aun así… lo dice el que se corromperá por su sed de poder y paranoia y que mato a mi hermano.

-Pues ya estamos a mano con lo que le hiciste a Fujin.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto la mujer sorprendida – El destino de Fujin era hasta ahí, O como tu le dices… 'Hay destinos peores que la muerte''

-No tengo resentimientos. Solo quiero el bien de los reinos, ayúdame a detener al fantasma de Kronika.

-…No puedo… - se negó lamentablemente la diosa acercándose a Raiden y apoyando su mano sobre su hombro – Mi madre no me dejara con vida y más ahora que ascendió a un plano más alto que un titan.

\- ¡No! Yo estaré ahí para que no te haga daño, sabes que lo hare – el dios acaricio la mano de la mujer.

-Ojalá fuera asi… mientras hablamos Kotal Kahn fue capturado. El poder combinado con el Infierno y el Mundo Exterior repelerá tus fuerzas, mientras mi madre termina su tarea – agrego Cetrion una vez que aparto su brazo de la deidad.

-Pues no debería subestimar a los guerreros de la Tierra – declaro el protector molesto por aquellas palabras.

-Si ese es el caso, guialos hacia la victoria. Son buenas almas – alago Cetrion mientras se iba.

Volviendo con las SF, Jax y Jacquie se encontraban practicando tiro al blanco en una galería de tiro, salvo que los disparos eran de su propia energía.

-Rayos. Estos brazos son una mejora – comento feliz el comandante – Cuando vea a Ermac, me las va a pagar.

Ya me aseguré de eso – dijo su hija.

-Me imagino que mi "futuro yo" está por ahí pateando traseros – ideo felizmente Jax.

-Cassie te contó que ese "futuro tu" era un retornado ¿no? – cuestiono algo incomoda la Briggs.

-Sonó horrible. No me imagino siendo la marioneta de Shinnok – respondió el – Pero dice que regresé.

-La experiencia destrozó a papá. Pero luego… eh… tú… mamá te trajo de regreso – conto de brazos cruzados su hija.

-¿El amor de una buena mujer? Me gusta cómo suena eso – comento a gusto Jax.

-Era todo para papá. Murió el año pasado – revelo tristemente ella – Desde entonces, papá se quedó en la granja. Se siente a salvo ahí.

Continuara…


	7. Guerra en el frente interno

De vuelta en el cuartel principal.

-Así accedes a los informes entrantes. Desliza aquí para compararlos con reportes antiguos – indico Cassie a la joven Sonya quienes estaban viendo la pantalla del PC – El programa puede identificar los deltas.

-Estamos progresando – hablo la Blade sonriéndole a la chica quien también le devolvió la misma expresión mientras la dejaba para que ella sola continuara.

-¿Entonces me caso con la princesa teniente? – pregunto el joven Johnny a su yo mayor – Siempre me gustaron las rubias. Desde Suzie…

-Donardo. Primer año – adivino el otro – Créeme, no te perdiste de mucho.

\- ¿Y tengo una hija? ¿Y ella está comprometida con el tipo con pelo de cepillo? – cuestiono algo disgustado el actor del pasado - ¡El futuro es raro!

-Así es…Además, ¿Esa mujer de ahí? Ella tiene todo – señalo feliz el viejo Cage.

Ah la veo hermano – acepto el compañero – Como un tú más joven, juro solemnemente tirármela a la mayor brevedad.

Aquellas palabras no fueron muy bien recibidas, todos los presentes echaron un vistazo al dúo dinámico, el joven Johnny ya la había cagado con sus comentarios desubicados.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Es nuestro destino! – exclamo el Cage del pasado antes que su yo más grande lo tomara de una oreja para llevárselo hacia otro lado donde pudieran hablar.

\- ¿Cómo acabe con ese tipo? – se cuestionó Sonya aun sin creer que Johnny será su futuro esposo.

-No puedo creer que dijera eso – comento Cassie incomoda.

-Mmmm… si… puede ser un idiota…pero… al demonio– dijo Julián yendo a donde fueron los actores.

-¡Ey! ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto la Cage a su pareja.

-A asegurarme de que no se maten – respondió el, sin alterar su camino.

-Después de que el ojirojo abandonara la sala, Cassie se acercó a la soldado.

-Mira, papá no es el Johnny que conoces. Él maduro – afirmo la Cage – Me gusta pensar que tú lo conseguiste. De niña los admiraba a ambos.

-¿Y… a ese tipo Julián? – indago la mujer curiosa.

-Mejor tu tendrás que averiguar cómo acabe con el – contesto Cass risueña.

-Mi padre, tu abuelo, era mi héroe. Me llamaba "Soldado pum'kin" – revelo la Blade dichosa.

-Así es como me llamabas tú – afirmo la otra antes de volver a su deber – Debemos volver al trabajo.

Sonya volvió a poner su vista en la computadora, no sin antes sentir curiosidad por conocer a yo futura, primero echo un vistazo hacia los soldados los cuales estaban de espaldas mientras hablaban entre sí.

* * *

De vuelta con los Johnnys, al más viejo se le presento una escena de el en el pasado hace más de 20 años, al terminar el sanguinario torneo MK, lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer.

Flash Back

-Vamos solo…dile que quieres invitarla a salir – le recomendó el joven Solo a Johnny quien estaba apunto de tocar la puerta de Sonya.

-Amigo…es que – balbuceo el Cage apoyándose en la pared por unos momentos.

Después de que todo esto acabo los 3 sobrevivientes de la masacre de Sindel se volvieron buenos amigos, aunque el Johhny quería algo más con la joven soldado.

Ya al después de eso. El y ella habían comenzado una relación con altos y bajos como su divorcio, algo que sin duda lo hizo sufrir.

-Estírate eso, antiguo yo. Soy una estrella – declaro el viejo Cage al otro deteniéndolo con su brazo ya que este se estaba yendo del lugar – Esta es una operación militar, no un set de filmación.

-Solo soy el mejor luchador aquí, pero tu hija me hizo sentar en la mesa de los niños – reclamo el actor del pasado.

-Nuestra hija es oficial al mando. Un poco de humillación para ganarte su respeto – contradijo el otro dándole un leve golpe con su mano.

-Papá siempre decía: "El hambriento come, el humilde sirve" – comento el joven hombre.

-Siempre fue un idiota. Hollywood lo hizo incluso más grande – refuto el viejo quitándole las gafas a su yo de antes y las pisaba en frente de él.

\- ¿Con que esas tenemos eh? – musito el Cage del pasado sacando otros lentes mientras adoptaba su pose de pelea – Éntrale.

-Debería detenerlos… - se cuestionó Julián viéndolos detrás de un auto – Nah, esto va a estar bueno.

¡FIGHT!

El joven de la nada arremetió al viejo con su patada sombra, solo para ser recibido por un golpe en la entrepierna del otro.

El actor al recuperarse lanzo una bola verde que fue bloqueada por el oponente, sin embargo, ese ataque solo fue para dejarlo vulnerable ya que volvería a usar la patada sombra derribando al otro.

Al levantarse el viejo se lanzo al ataque acorralando a su yo del pasado quien no tuvo otra opción que saltar lejos del otro dándose cuenta de su falta de madurez fue la causa de que tuviera la desventaja ya que su yo del futuro la uso contra el derrotándolo.

-Un viejo acaba de patearte el trasero – le restregó en la cara su yo mismo.

-Tuviste suerte – dijo el otro levantándose y sin admitir la derrota.

\- ¿Terminaron actores basura? – pregunto Julián saliendo de su escondite.

-… ¿Estuviste viéndonos todo el tiempo? – le reprocho el viejo.

-Si… solo quería verte a ti mismo, patearte el trasero – le respondio el otro sonriendo.

\- Apuesto a que tu harías lo mismo – le dijo el otro de igual forma.

Pero ese comentario lo único que hizo fue darle en la mente del pelimarrón una imagen de el peleando contra si mismo.

\- ¡Ah! – se quejo el agarrándose la cabeza.

\- ¿Julián que tienes? – pregunto Johnny preocupado.

-Si… nada… estoy bien.

* * *

De vuelta en el cuartel

Sonya siguió investigando acerca de su futuro que para su sorpresa fue muy diferente a lo que le habían dicho anteriormente, molesta con lo que vio, se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia su futura hija.

-Me dejaste atrás – exclamo la soldado enojada.

\- ¿Perdón? – cuestiono confundida Cass.

-Mi última misión – aclaro la Blade.

\- ¿Cómo…? – iba a preguntar, pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba en el PC de su madre, no pudo preguntar nada – Mierda. No. no lo voy a hacer. No ahora. No contigo.

-Maldición, Cassie. ¿Me abandonaron? – pregunto sorprendida la rubia mayor - ¿No les caía bien o qué?

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! – negó rotundamente la Cage - ¡Fue para salvar la compañía! Esa fue la orden.

\- ¿¡Quién diablos te dio esa orden!? – interpelo enojada Sonya - ¿Fue tu novio para no tener suegra?

\- ¡NO! ¡Fuiste tú! – revelo Cass en un tono alto – Lee el informe completo y me hablas.

Mientras las 2 rubias seguían discutiendo, el ruido de la alarma del lugar las interrumpió.

-¡Estamos en emergencia! – clamo Cassie a su pelotón para que empezaran a movilizarse.

-Por otro lado, el trio de hombres, acato las ordenes de la comandante.

\- ¿Tengo una pregunta? ¿Cómo acabaste con Cassie? – pregunto la estrella del ayer.

-… si te digo lo que pasa… ya no va a pasar – contesto Julián ya harto de las tontas preguntas de Johnny – Sigue al viejo

-Así es, síganme – ordeno el Johnny del presente empuñando un fusil junto con su yo salvo el pelimarrón quien tenía su uzi en su mano derecha y su espada en la izquierda.

No obstante, una explosión al costado de ellos, los derribo a los 3 que en cuanto levantaron la vista con dirección en donde había estallado la bomba, vieron a un grupo de black dragons dirigidos por el mismo Erron Black.

Además, los mercenarios habían arribado en una nave repleta de cyber lin kueis mejorados, ahora mismo junto con los 2 Kanos, Sektor, Drake y un misterioso tipo que al enfocarlo sus ojos cambiaron a verde por unos instantes estaban a las afueras de la sala principal de las SF.

Dentro de esta misma, los soldados armaban barricadas con los artefactos de la habitación, todos tomaron sus posiciones esperando que los matones irrumpieran en el cuartel.

De vuelta con el trió de J quienes disparaban contra los malhechores.

\- ¡Por aquí! – dijo Julián llevándoselos hacia otra parte.

Para su mala suerte, una bala roso la mejilla del joven Johnny la cual tuvo consecuencias temporales, ya que a su yo futuro se le formo una cicatriz en ese mismo lugar.

\- ¡Oh genial! – comento el pelimarrón que a su vez se ponían a cubiertos.

-Nos dispararon a la cara, Johnny. Nos dispararon. A la cara – chillo el Cage del ayer sacando un espejo para verse la herida.

-Deja de llorar – refunfuño el ojirojo quitándole la lámina – A mi señal.

Julián paso al frente mientras con su espada comenzaba a repeler cada bala que intentaba dañarlo, por su parte el Johnny joven no quería que el enmascarado se luciera, así que tomo un escudo antidisturbios para disparar con mejor eficacia.

-Nos va a terminar matando – comento el viejo, saliendo de su lugar y abriendo fuego.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de los mercenarios, Julián se dirigió hacia el vaquero dejando a los Johnnys encargarse de los otros.

-Hola Woody – saludo cómico él.

-Hola hippie – congratulo el otro de la misma manera.

¿Erron Black y el Black Dragon? ¡El nombre combina muy bien! – alago el pelimarrón – Si buscas la recompensa por mi cabeza, ya expiro. Piérdete.

-Si estoy aquí es por algo, fuera de mi camino – dijo el otro solamente.

\- Como quieras Iron Man…

¡FIGHT!

Ambos guerreros se quedaron esperando el movimiento del otro por unos momentos mientras caminaban circularmente en dirección contraria de su oponente, hasta que…

-¡Desenfunda! – dijo de repente el vaquero, sacando su pistola y abriendo fuego contra el enmascarado quien apenas pudo reaccionar ante esa ofensiva.

Julián respondió, dándole un empuje con su escudo y seguido con una cortada de su espada mandándolo lejos, no obstante, Erron de la nada paso por debajo de los pies del otro dejándolo caer, siguiendo su ataque el mercenario lanzo una bola de ácido al pelimarrón quien tuvo que rodar rápidamente para soslayar ese objeto.

\- ¡Ay! Esa cosa verde estuvo a punto de derretirme – comento aliviado Julián poniéndose de pie.

-Skarlet me hablo de ti – soltó el pistolero.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Te hablo de cómo nos conocimos? – inquirió el ojirojo.

-Algo parecido, me dijo que no eres más que un don nadie a costa de otros – contesto Black.

-Pues déjame decirte que… ¡Desenfunda! – distrajo el pelimarrón mientras le lanzaba una onda escarlata de su espada.

Erron al recuperarse de ese ataque vio que Julián había dado un salto hacia él, dio una leve risa mientras prendía una dinamita.

-¡Esto es para ti! – dijo el, entregándole el explosivo quien torpemente la agarro como si de una papa caliente se tratase, pero al final la explosión lograría dañarlo.

Aprovechando el humo que dejo su detonación, Erron con ambos revolvers dispararía una y otra vez, sin embargo, no le atino a nada.

¡Aquí estoy! – exclamo Julián apareciendo desde arriba de él, para darle 3 golpes con la funda de su espada, acompañado de 2 cortes en el pecho los cuales lograrían sacar líquido vital de este, seguido de una serie de estocadas en el pecho y para terminar con su típica patada a la mandíbula terminando la lucha – Le diré personalmente a Skarlet en lo que soy ahora.

Tras terminar la contienda, Julián se reagrupo con los Johnnys y con Jax y Jacquie para volver a donde estaban su equipo, para desgracia de ellos, al entrar solo vieron cadáveres alrededor de la habitación.

\- ¡No, Cass! – exclamo preocupado Julián corriendo hacia la rubia quien parecía ser la única sobreviviente - ¡Despierta!

Ella levemente recupero el conocimiento.

-Los mato…los mato a todos – murmuro ella.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Quién los mato a todos? – le pregunto el preocupado viendo a su alrededor los cuerpos son vida de los soldados.

Johnny al analizar a uno de los cuerpos se dio cuenta que se muy viejos y acabado y la mirada parecia perdida ya que murieron con los ojos abiertos. Al ir por otro también se encontraba de la misma forma, como si alguien les hubiera drenado su fuerza vital hasta matarlos.

\- ¿Quién mato a estos? – se pregunto el joven actor ahora pensando en como pudieron acabar así hasta que un viejo hechicero se le paso por la mente – No puede ser…

\- Se llevaron a Sonya – anuncio la joven Cage.

-La encontrare – aseguro el viejo Cage, ahora poniendo su vista en la Briggs - ¿Sabemos hacia dónde fueron?

-Ah la pista B – dijo la chica viendo su PC.

-En ello, Julián mantenla a salvo – decreto la estrella antes de salir corriendo hacia los matones.

Por su parte, los nuevos ciber lin kuei tenían agarrada Sonya quien no podía hacer nada por zafarse.

-Llévenla – ordeno Sektor solo para pocos segundos después, ser interrumpido por una fuerte explosión, de esta misma salió Johnny conduciendo un tanque de guerra arrollando a todo quien estuviera en su camino.

El ninja corrupto disparo un misil que poco daño le hizo al vehículo, al verse superado, se teletransporto lejos de él, apareciendo en el borde del acantilado con una nave de apoyo la cual con sus poderosos misiles dejaría contra las cuerdas a Johnny quien tuvo que salir del tanque no sin antes dejar una carga de explosivos dentro de él.

\- ¡Eso se juega de a 2! – clamo el, detonando la bomba logrando destruir el avión, por su parte Sektor volvería al campo de batalla.

-Envíen otro vehículo de extracción – pidió el robot a sus esbirros que aun retenían a Sonya.

-No estarás lo suficiente para que tus amigos lo logren, cabeza de lata – dijo Johnny acercándose.

-Johnny Cage. Cyrax te derrotó cuando eras más joven y fuerte. Soy su superior… y también el tuyo – se burló la máquina del otro.

-Te olvidas de cuando derrote a Shinnok, con… algo de ayudita. ¡Oh, espera! Estabas muerto cuando eso pasó – chungueo el actor.

¡FIGHT!

Sektor de la nada, despareció en el suelo, solo para ser sorprendido con una patada en forma de chilena por parte de Johnny mandándolo a volar.

El robot, mientras caía lanzo un misil a Cage que solo tuvo que hacerse a un lado para esquivarlo, sin embargo, ese ataque solo sería una distracción ya que volvería usar su ataque de teletransporte apareciendo por detrás de Johnny golpeándolo.

El actor al levantarse, agarro a Sektor dejándolo sentado contra un vehículo de guerra para darle un fuerte pisotón en la mandíbula quebrándosela (KB)

La máquina contratacaría lanzando una llamarada de fuego desde su muñeca logrando que Johnny retrocediera, no obstante, apenas las llamas se fueron, la estrella le propino una fuerte patada sombra dañándolo severamente como para terminar la pelea.

-Regresa a los 90 – comento el ganador, ahora fijándose en los cyborgs que aun tenían a Sonya - ¿Quién sigue?

-Yo sigo Hollywood – respondió una voz detrás de el quien resultaría ser el Kano del pasado mientras lo apuntaba con un fusil.

Johnny rápidamente y en cámara lenta uso su clásica movida del "Rompe nueces" que además lograría desarmar al homicida, Kano por su parte se agarraría con dolor su entrepierna.

-Mierda. Como si no bastara con mi antiguo yo… - comento el viejo.

-Esto se pone cada vez peor. Sonya y tu pequeña hija – reclamo el mercenario – Van a morir. Justo frente a ti.

¡FIGHT!

Con esas declaraciones, el criminal corrió hacia Johnny blandiendo su cuchillo con suma habilidad, el actor esquivo cada intento de apuñalada, pero Kano sonrió con malicia y se desvió en el último momento posible, lanzo una finta hacia Cage para tomarlo con la guardia baja, su navaja se dirigió al pecho del viejo logrando hacerle un leve corte que gracias a que retrocedió no paso a mayores.

Kano volvió a la ofensiva, buscando un golpe en el pecho del otro, salvo que esta vez Johnny le daría una fuerte patada en forma de chilena 2 veces en el aire.

El asesino desde el suelo agarro una cabeza de hueso de algún animal aventándosela a su enemigo quien no pudo evadirla, seguido Kano arremetió contra el con su movida de bola de cañón enviándolo al suelo.

Desde esa posición, Johnny ejecuto su movida de golpe en la entrepierna acompañado de una patada en la cara, rompiéndole el cráneo (KB)

Kano volvería a ejecutar su bala de cañón solo para ser eludida por el actor, aunque creyendo que se salvó del ataque, el black dragón lo tomo por los hombros, restregando su rostro contra un cactus que estaba al lado de el para después mandarlo lejos de él.

Johnny al levantarse arrojaría una bola verde y Kano un cuchillo destruyendo el ataque del otro, solo para ser sorprendido por la estrella con un fuerte golpe dejándolo vulnerable para que con una serie de patadas lograr tirarlo al suelo, Cage aun de pie, sacaría un premio Oscar dándole un golpe con este destapándolo y con la parte filosa le diera una estocada en el pecho, terminando la pelea.

-Nadie amenaza a mi familia – declaro molesto Cage, pisándole la cabeza al psicópata antes de recibir una bala en esta misma enviándolo al piso.

Aquel que lo lastimo resultaría ser el Kano del presente quien tenía como rehén a su yo del pasado.

-Vaya, vaya. Tenemos un cambio completo de generaciones – hablo triunfante el mercenario amenazando con un arma al Johnny del ayer.

Por su parte el resto del equipo que se dirigía a ellos, fueron detenidos por el mismo Drake quien lucía unos pantalones de combate gris, botas negras, una camiseta de manga larga arremangada lo que dejaba ver sus tatuajes de dragón negro en ambos brazos, que además estos tenían una pulsera cibernética en su extremidad izquierda y en la derecha un guantelete que le robo a las SF.

-Uh, uh – dijo el apuntándoles mientras que su padre hacia lo mismo con el joven Johnny– Suelten sus armas.

-Y si te digo que no – refunfuño Julián apuntándole junto con sus compañeros – Maldito asesino.

-No crean. Normalmente no puedes confiar en un mercenario como yo – recordó sonriendo el moreno – Ellos vienen con nosotros.

-No cometeré el mismo error que en el capitolio – dijo Kano triunfante amenazando con un arma al joven Johhny, los demás no tuvieron otra opción que bajar sus armas.

Desde el cielo, más naves enemigas aparecieron, de ellas salió Kabal que, a diferencia de su yo del presente, este aún estaba vivo y sin las quemaduras que Kintaro le propino, junto a 2 robot a su lado se acercó a sus colegas.

-Kabal. Ve a buscar mi otra mitad – pidió cordialmente Kano mientras tenía apresado al joven Johnny.

-¿Y la base? – cuestiono el otro.

Ya nos ocupamos – afirmo el criminal sacando un detonador el cual activaría la secuencia de autodestrucción de Sektor.

-¿Y yo que voy a hacer papá? – pregunto Draco inquisitivo.

No queremos que la cabeza de huevo pierda, así que quiero que vayas al Mundo Exterior y asegúrate de que nadie se interponga en nuestros planes – ordeno su progenitor.

-Yo me haré cargo de el – aseguro el hombre misterioso mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Draco.

Sus deseos son ordenes – acepto su hijo, yendo a la nave.

Mientras los malos se iban con Sonya, Cassie corrió hacia su padre levantándolo del suelo, Kabal hacia lo mismo con el Kano del ayer llevándolo al vehículo y se marchaban del lugar.

Viendo como esos malhechores se llevaban a su joven madre, la chica Cage corrió lo más que pudo hasta la nave no sin antes detenerse justo en el borde del precipicio, al verse totalmente sin chances de alcanzar el avión, sacó su pistola disparando lo que parecía ser un rastreador.

-Vamos por ellos – dijo la chica, los demás solo asintieron.

-¿Alguien más escuchado ese pitido? – pregunto Johnny al escuchar aquel sonido que provenía del cuerpo de Sektor.

Aunque su atención seria puesta ahora en Raiden quien había aparecido en un trueno en frente de ellos.

-¿Llegue muy tarde? – se preguntó el dios, acercándose a los demás.

-Ni te imaginas – comento irónico el ojirojo señalando al robot que empezaba a convulsionar.

-Y antes que la maquina hiciera un kamikaze, Raiden se llevó a los 5 dejando a Sektor explotar en solitario.

El dios aparecería con los demás justo en frente de la casa en la que estaba Hanzo tomándose un mate mientras meditaba tranquilamente.

-Eso es a lo que llamo un milagro – hablo primero Jax.

-Si, Raiden. Gracias – agradeció Cassandra.

Scorpion al ver que eran ellos se aproximó a Raiden.

-Gran maestro Hasashi, solicito la hospitalidad de los Shirai Ryu. Mi templo del cielo está en peligro. No tenemos un lugar seguro adónde ir – pidió amablemente el dios.

-Lord Raiden. Bienvenido a los Jardines de Fuego – acepto cordialmente Scorpion.

Unos momentos después…

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos en frente de Raiden.

\- ¿Fue el fin de los dioses antiguos? ¿Shinnok es el hijo de Kronika? Claro que envió al dragón negro por nosotros por haberle pateado el culo – cuestiono incrédula la chica Cage.

-No es la venganza lo que mueve a Kronika – contradijo la deidad – Reinicia la historia para equilibrar la luz y la oscuridad entre los reinos una y otra vez.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer Lord Raiden? – pregunto Liu Kang.

-Reunir a las fuerzas de la Tierra. Pero el esfuerzo será en vano si los ejércitos de Kotal Kahn no se nos unen – declaro Raiden – Cetrion me informó que Shao Kahn capturó a Kotal. No escatimaremos esfuerzos para liberarlos.

-Iremos Kung Lao y yo – afirmo el chino junto con su amigo – Nos reuniremos con la princesa Kitana.

-Gracias a los 2. Que los dioses…- iba a continuar hasta que Julián lo interrumpió.

-Raiden tengo una mejor idea – dijo el pelimarrón entusiasmado – Para ganar más fácil la confianza de los tarkatanos.

-¿Qué propones? – indago curioso el dios.

El por su parte fijo su vista en Hanzo quien ya sabía a quien se refería él.

-Scorpion… ¿Dónde está ella? – pregunto el enmascarado.

-Aquí vamos… ¡Mileena! – llamo el en voz alta.

Para la sorpresa de muchos, al lado de Raiden surgió una estela morada y de esta misma salió la hibrida con la misma ropa que Kitana pero en color purpura, obviamente todos los presentes más específicos del pasado, adoptaron su posición de pelea.

\- ¿¡Mileena!? – exclamo anonadado el dios al verla también se colocándose en posición hostil.

-¡Alto! – expreso Julián poniéndose delante de los monjes – No es la Mileena que conocen.

-¿Liu Kang, Kung Lao? – se cuestionó la mujer – Creí que estarían muertos.

-Si, nosotros pensaríamos lo mismo de ti – reclamo el guerrero con sombrero.

\- ¡BASTA! – alzó la voz Hanzo – Ella ahora es un miembro del shiray ryu.

-No es solo eso – murmuro irónico el pelimarrón ganándose un golpe de Cassie – Digo nada.

-Muy bien – aceptaron los 2 shaolin recelosamente.

-¿Para qué me llamaron? – pregunto impaciente la hibrida cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, mi plan es que vengas con nosotros y convenzas a los tarkatanos de unirse a Kitana en esta guerra – explico Julián a Mileena quien tomo esto de manera indiferente.

\- ¿Y si digo que no? – cuestiono ella mordazmente.

-¡Ay no! vamos, solo quiero que los convenzas nada más – apelo el ojirojo.

-Sabes que, si voy, mi hermana va a querer matarme – recordó molesta Mileena – Ella no quiere verme ni en pintura.

No. No es tan así, mientras yo este contigo, eso no va a pasar – reconforto el otro – Quiero que hablen y resuelvan sus diferencias nada más.

-No, no quiero ir – se negó rotundamente la fémina dándose la vuelta comenzando a caminar en dirección a otra parte.

\- ¡Mileena vuelve aquí! – dijo Hanzo mientras que Mileena se quedó quieta por unos momentos - ¡Ey te estoy hablando!

La susodicha suspiró fastidiada antes de girarse y caminar de regreso a su posición, Hasashi se paró en frente de ella mirándola seriamente.

-¿Cuál es la regla de los Shirai Ryu? – pregunto el severamente.

-No quiero ir …– protesto ella.

-¿¡La regla cual es!? – repitió más fuerte Scorpion.

-…Los Shirai Ryu no corren, pelean – dijo la mujer agachando la cabeza.

-Correcto – elogio el – Esta decidido, Mileena los acompañara.

-Muy bien. Que los dioses antiguos los guíen – dijo finalmente Raiden – Que regresen victoriosos.

Continuara…

Nota del autor: Les quiero dar un gran saludo y con todo esto del coronavirus les deseo que se cuiden, yo aquí les traeré caps mas seguido por la cuarentena.

Bye :D


	8. Siempre seras mi hermana

Volviendo con Kitana quien había sido enviada a convencer a la shokan Sheeva de pelear de su lado, para su mala suerte, esta último se seguiría manteniendo su postura neutral ante el conflicto del Reino.

-Cuanta pasión, princesa Kitana, pero no me convences – dijo la mujer de cuatro brazos.

-Reina Sheeva, ¿no le fue mejor a tu gente con Kotal Kahn que con Shao Kahn? – persuadió la princesa.

-En cierta forma – soltó Sheeva – Solo podemos suponer que Kahn prevalecerá en esta lucha. No ganamos nada eligiendo bando ahora.

En ese momento, los monjes shaolin y el oriundo del Mundo Exterior llegaron siendo escoltados por 2 guardias.

\- ¡Princesa! – llamo Liu Kang.

\- ¿Ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto sorprendida la fémina al verlos llegar sin avisar.

-Kotal fue capturado por los tarkatanos. Debemos actuar, antes de que lo ejecuten – afirmo el monje de fuego.

-Mi gente no seguirá a un Kahn encadenado – refuto la shokan.

-Tenemos el apoyo de la Tierra alteza. Con el tuyo la victoria está -garantiza – aseguro Kitana de una manera solemne.

-No hay camino a la victoria sin los tarkatanos. Si los podemos inclinar hacia Kotal Kahn, será nuestra ventaja para unirnos a el – pidió Sheeva ya al verse sin oportunidad de rechazar la oferta.

-Por eso estoy aquí también, tengo a alguien que los puede inclinar a nuestro favor – dijo Julián antes de fijar su mirada en Kitana – Pero antes, Kitana necesito hablar contigo sobre algo.

\- ¿Eres tú Julián? – pregunto dudosa la mujer ya que no lo pudo distinguir al principio – No has cambiado.

-Eso no importa, necesito hablarte – solicito el urgido, antes de mirar a sus acompañantes – En privado.

-Está bien – acepto ella, poniendo su vista en la mujer de 4 brazos – Volveré, reina Sheeva, con los tarkatanos a mi lado. Juntos marcharemos sobre Shao Kahn.

Después de eso, los 4 salieron de los aposentos de Sheeva, Liu Kang y Kung Lao se apartaron lo suficiente para que ellos 2 pudieran hablar.

\- ¿Es seguro que hablen solos? – cuestiono el chino a su amigo.

-Tranquilo enamorado, solo va a convencerla de algo – dijo el hombre con sombrero sobándole un hombro.

En eso los otros 2 se alejaron por un momento mientras charlaban de lo que habían pasado estos años.

-Te has convertido en toda una leyenda – alago Kitana.

-Gracias, pero estoy confundido – admitió el pelimarrón - ¿Con esa ropa llegaste a mi época?

-Emm… si… ¿Por qué? – cuestiono ella despistada.

-Es que… no luces como te recuerdo – aclaro el mirándola de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿Y cómo debería estar según tu?

-Bueno para empezar, tenías tu cabello hasta debajo de la cintura, vestías una blusa algo reveladora la cual se separa en una tanga y un taparrabos en la parte delantera todo eso en color azul.

-¿Venias a hablarme de mi vestimenta o que mierda? – exclamo algo molesta la mujer ya que no le encontraba sentido a lo que había dicho su amigo.

-Bueno iré al grano, esto tiene que ver con alguien que conoces – dijo el ojirojo.

\- ¿Así quién?

-Mileena.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella?... no me digas que…

\- ¡Está aquí! – exclamo el en un tono alto.

¿Y qué quieres que haga? – pregunto ella permaneciendo firme.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo y… - iba a continuar, pero la mujer lo interrumpió.

\- ¡No la menciones! – detuvo ella, estaba un poco desconcertada y enojada por el hecho - ¿Qué quieres de ella? Acaso te agrada.

A pesar de la actitud de rechazo de Kitana, Julián sitio preocupación dentro de el ya que su plan podría venirse abajo por un simple capricho de ella, sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza y prosiguió.

-Ella quiere hablar contigo, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablaron, bueno en tu caso no, pero ella si – continuo el enmascarado.

\- ¿Hablar conmigo dices? – cuestiono irónica la edeniana – Sabes que no nos llevamos bien, no necesito hablar con ella.

\- ¡La conozco mejor que tú! Yo tuve que hacer todo lo que tú no quisiste hacer con ella – reclamo molesto el oriundo del mundo exterior - ¡Ella es tu hermana aunque no quieras admitirlo!

-Cuando nos conocimos, eras un simple niñito Julián – confeso fastidiada la guerrera con abanicos - ¿Eres tan ingenuo como para confiar en "Mi hermana"? ¡Ella es solo un monstruo que Shang Tsung creo para reemplazarme!

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que la sangre del pelimarrón empezara a hervir de enojo lo cual produjo que él le diera un leve empujón.

\- ¿Te traigo una forma más fácil de convencer a los tarkatanos y quieres jugar a la hermanita caprichosa?

-No estamos enemistados Julián, si vuelves a hacer eso, no acabaras bien.

-Solo te queda ella, Sindel y Jade están muertas aquí y tú también y estarás como ellas si piensas enfrentar a Shao Kahn tu sola.

La tensión entre los 2 había crecido, se miraban de una manera fulminante, aunque fue solo por unos momentos cuando Julián soltó un respiro.

-Sabes Kitana, en estos años me di cuenta que tu rechazo a ella es insignificante. He visto ha hermanos que cuidan de los suyos pese a que les faltan brazos, piernas o en el peor de los casos deformidades que los hacen lucir peor de tu aberración por Mileena, tu solo la vez como tu reflejo con dientes lo que lo hace verdaderamente fútil – confeso el pelimarrón intentando calmar el ambiente – Aunque no lo creas, me salvo la vida a mí y mi equipo una vez que Kano invadió el templo de Kotal, si solo le dieras una oportunidad, ella te demostraría cuanto a cambiado y madurado.

Esas palabras siguieron rondando en la mente de la edeniana, aun se debatía si lo que su amigo decía era cierto o no y que además se estaba comportando de una manera muy inmadura ya que no quería a Mileena cerca, pero si a los tarkatanos.

Flash Back: Fosos de carne.

Kitana con mucha cautela bajaba hacia los fosos de carne, cuanto mas se acercaba podía sentir el olor metálico de la sangre fresca y el hedor a putrefacción también.

Sabiendo como continuar su camino, al estar adentro lo único que quiso fue retirarse del lugar inmediatamente hasta que el cuerpo de una mujer dentro de un tupo de ensayo llamo su atención.

-Se parece…. ¡A mí! – exclamo la princesa aterrada.

Luego de eso escucho algo detrás de ella un pequeño gruñido, como un animalito asustado hasta que el asechador se calmó y le dio una sonrisa a Kitana.

-Hermana… tan bella, tan hermosa, tan triste y sola – dijo quien resultaría ser Mileena.

\- ¡No somos familia, eres un monstruo!

Fin del Flash Back.

-Ahora mismo no tengo palabras… todo este tiempo nunca pensé de la manera que me dices y pues no se… estoy muy confundida – pregunto ella sobándose el brazo al ya captar los argumentos del otro – y ¿Cómo esta ella?

Julián sonrió para sí mismo al ver que su plan ahora si estaba resultando.

-Ella busco una oportunidad en el Shiray ryu no quería pasar su vida como fugitiva – soltó él poniendo su vista a un árbol junto a él estaba la misma Mileena escuchando toda la conversación – Mejor ustedes dialoguen.

Lenta y tímidamente, la hibrida se acercó a su hermana quien no la había visto en un largo tiempo, ambas no sabían cómo empezar la conversación hasta que Kitana fue la primera en romper el hielo.

-Mileena, sé que puedes tener preguntas u odiarme a la vez por todas las cosas feas que te dije. No te pido que me perdones, solo te pido que te pongas en mi lugar – dijo ella en un tono de lastima.

La semi-edeniana se le nublaron los ojos por unos momentos.

-Nunca fuiste tu. Fue Shao Kahn, yo no pedí ser esto, ser objeto de burlas, un monstruo creado para matarte y sustituirte – corrigió la tarkatana intentando no quebrarse – Al final pude entenderlo, solamente traía dolor y sufrimiento a mí y a los demás hasta que Julián me dijo que dejara eso atrás y volver desde 0.

Las 2 mujeres se miraron a los ojos los cuales levemente empezaron a gotear, al no poder resistirse ambas se abrazaron por primera vez, finalmente se habían aceptado tal y como eran.

-Ya suficiente – dijo ella separándose - No perdamos más tiempo, debemos rescatar al usurpador – recordó la edeniana separándose del abrazo.

En el campamento de Shao Kahn.

Kollector se encontraba guiando a 2 tarkatanos quienes llevaban arrastrando a Kotal hasta meterlo en una jaula mientras que otro dúo se llevaba a la morena edeniana.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te intriga sobre la sangre de Jade, Skarlet? – pregunto Shao Kahn a su asesina.

-La sangre edeniana es más dulce, excelencia – respondió la pelirroja – Además de ser un producto de lujo.

De vuelta con el grupo principal que también estaban acompañados por un peloton de O-T.

-Que viejos recuerdos – comento Mileena, viendo el campamento debajo de ella.

\- ¿A dónde lo llevan? – averiguo Liu Kang.

-Al Koliseo sin duda – aclaro Kitana.

-Entonces ataquemos – pidió Kung Lao.

-Nunca convenceremos a Baraka de que se una a Kotal si atacamos – declaro la fémina azul – Debemos convencer a Baraka primero, luego atacar a Shao Kahn juntos.

-Yo me encargare de eso hermana, no te preocupes – afirmo la hibrida.

-Aunque Mileena este aquí, ellos aun le guardan rencor por abandonarlos – agrego Julián – Nos atacaran de todas formas.

-Tengo una idea – dijo Kitana.

En eso la hija de Sindel propuso vestir a los monjes como unos O-T traidores que la entregarían al enemigo.

Por su parte Julián y Mileena se mantuvieron en terreno alto para poder analizar su siguiente movimiento.

\- ¿Crees que Baraka se nos una? – pregunto el pelimarrón.

-Por su bien… - declaro la otra sin inmutarse – Dejo algo bien en claro, les ayudo en esta guerra, pero luego me voy.

-Seria lo mejor seguro… - admitió el otro antes de recordar un incidente con el tarkatano – No te lo he dicho, pero… hace tiempo me enfrente a Baraka en el coliseo.

-Nunca me menciono eso – dijo Mileena algo sorprendida.

-Si… no le gustaría que supieran que un novato lo venció ante Shao Kahn – agrego el enmascarado – Luego de eso, el solo me evitaba o me hablaba hostilmente. Espero poder resolver eso también.

\- Ya está por verse.

Volviendo con los demás…

\- ¿Quién está a cargo aquí? – preguntó en voz alta el infiltrado Liu Kang a los tarkatanos mientras escoltaba a la princesa junto a su amigo.

Por su parte Skarlet estaba intentando drenarle la sangre a Jade dentro de una tienda con un grupo de gendarmes vigilando.

-Casi está y luego a festejar – dijo la asesina triunfante, del otro lado, la pobre ojiverde gritaba desesperada ante esa tortura.

En ese momento, los monjes escabullidos entraron en la carpa logrando que Skarlet se fijara en ellos y dejara a Jade de lado.

\- ¿Princesa Kitana? – llamo ella.

-Nuestro regalo para Shao Kahn – declaro el chino - Queremos unirnos a su lucha contra Kotal.

-Tantos años, la fuerte y poderosa hija del Kahn. Ahora derrocada por soldados rasos – comento sarcástico la ojiroja acercándose a Kitana – ¿Al fin te diste cuenta de que no eres mejor que el resto?

-Si para Shao Kahn. Exigimos ver a Baraka – ordeno el shaolin de fuego deteniendo las acciones de Skarlet quien iba a intentar quitarle la sangre a la princesa.

-No veras a nadie… Liu Kang – aseguro ella, descubriendo el engaño de ellos - ¡Agárrenlos!

En eso, los guardias intentaron atacar, los primeros fueron fácilmente neutralizados por los guerreros, Kitana por su parte encaro a la pelirroja, al verse superada, Skarlet empezó a huir de la tienda no sin antes dejar un rastro de sangre el cual lograría detener a la edeniana, sin embargo, cuando se veía triunfante al poder salir, alguien al costado de ella logro derribarla con un movimiento llamado lanza en el wrestling.

-Hola Skarlet – saludo quien resultaría ser Julián teniéndola atrapada en el suelo

\- ¡Tu! – exclamo ella, antes de desvanecerse dejando una mancha de sangre.

-Deberías ser más considerado – dijo ella apareciendo detrás de el con una pose hostil - Pude haberte matado cuando Shao Kahn comenzó a sospechar de ti.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? – pregunto el, también adoptando su posición de pelea.

-Tú no te revelaste antes de tiempo, Kitana y Jade lo hicieron – respondió la ojiroja.

-Esa es la razón o en realidad si me devolviste el favor de aquella vez en el coliseo – demando el ojirojo.

-Jajaja, que idiota eres Julián, pero al final ¡Traicionaste a los tuyos! -reclamo Skarlet apuntándolo.

-Siempre supe las cosas malas que hacían, si pude salvar a Mileena de eso, también puedo hacerlo contigo – ratifico el otro en un tono de esperanza.

-Ella era débil al igual que tu – se burló la asesina lista para el combate – Disfrutare en sacarle la sangre a tu bonito rostro.

¡FIGHT!

Julián se quedó esperando el primer movimiento de la bella asesina, al no ver signos de ataques el tomo la iniciativa con su espada, pero sería bloqueada por una cuchilla de sangre que ella misma fabricaría, la fémina al verlo vulnerable con el tacón de su pie lo impactaría en el rostro de su enemigo alejándolo.

Skarlet ahora mismo creo un látigo de sangre, salvo que no contó con la astucia del otro ya que maniobraría hacia atrás dándole también una patada en la mano desvaneciendo esa arma, ahora el mismo le dio un empujón con su hombro y seguido un corte con su espada.

Al caer al suelo, la pelirroja inmediatamente desapareció y apareció detrás de él, dándole 2 puñaladas en la espalda con sus dagas, Julián gritaría de dolor e intentaría quitársela hasta que lo lograría usando su aura escarlata como una pequeña explosión.

La maga cuando logro reponerse, arrojaría sangre a los pies del otro dejándolo sin defensas, de sus manos creo una guadaña de sangre golpeándolo con ella mandándolo al suelo, cuando estaba por acertar el golpe final Skarlet con un cuchillo saltaría encima de el con la intención de acabar con su vida.

Aunque el pelimarrón con ambas manos lo detendría, desafortunadamente la navaja paso a cortar las palmas de sus manos pese a que tenía guantes protectores sin dedos, el dolor era intenso que lo hacía gritar.

-Vuelve con nosotros…Shao Kahn te recibirá muy bien – propuso la fémina aun queriendo matarlo – Es la única salida.

\- ¡Al infierno con ustedes! – refunfuño el mientras aumentaba su fuerza gracias a sus habilidades.

Con la tensión del momento, el ojirojo lograría romper el arma de Skarlet dejándola sorprendida y seguido con todas sus fuerzas le daría un fuerte en la cara el cual lograría romperle la máscara revelando su bello rostro.

-Estas desorientada Skarlet – le dijo el a la mujer quien yacía en el suelo.

En ese momento su grupo salió de la tienda con Jade siendo cargada por Kung Lao.

-Me hubieras dejado enfrentarla – recrimino riendo Kitana.

-No iba a dejar que una princesa se manchara con sangre – reconforto el ahora poniendo su vista en Jade – Jade, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-Casi ni te reconozco – dijo la anterior mencionada.

-Como lo pediste 0 bajas – hablo Lao ahora.

-Hay que encontrar a Baraka para salvar a Kotal – dijo ahora Kitana.

-Baraka no se nos unirá. El odio de Kotal por los tarkatanos es muy fuerte – refuto la ojiverde – Si no lo hubiera detenido, Kotal los habría ejecutado.

-Tengo un as bajo la manga para eso – agrego el ojirojo ante esas palabras.

-Si, Kotal dejo en claro sus intenciones – exclamo en voz alta el líder tarkatano.

-Baraka, por favor escucha, no tienen que morir más tarkatanos – pidió amablemente la edeniana.

-Kotal Kahn amenaza a los tarkatanos – recordó Baraka – En la nueva era Shao Kahn gobernara.

Justo en el momento en que ambos empezarían una batalla otra figura conocida hizo acto de presencia.

-Únetenos Baraka – dijo aquella figura quien resultaría ser la misma Mileena.

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Tú también!? – cuestiono incrédulo el nómade al ver a la mujer del otro bando.

-Se lo que estas pasando, y ahora tienes la oportunidad de cambiar el destino de tu raza – dijo la hibrida – Los tarkatanos pueden vivir mejor ahora.

\- ¿Cambiar mi destino dices? – se burló el hombre con dientes – Con qué derecho me dices que hacer. ¿¡Dónde estabas!? ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Dónde estabas Mileena!?

-Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo – se defendió ella.

-Se supone que debías protegerlos… fingiendo ser algo que no eres …tu nos abandonaste a todos y ahora vivimos en la miseria gracias a ti por no luchar por lo que te corresponde – reclamo en un tono más alto el tarkatano.

La semi-edeniana ante esas palabras sin duda estaban cargadas de una verdad que hasta cierto punto dolían.

-Lo se Baraka… me fui porque ya no quería seguir con esa vida que tenía… lo hice porque aprendí a vivir por mi cuenta y no a vivir por lo que otros querían – continúo argumentando la mujer con dientes – Tu también puedes hacer lo mismo… deja de ser un peón del consejo del Kahn. Solo con Kitana lograran ser parte del Mundo Exterior.

\- ¿Parte del mundo exterior dices? Kotal nos quiere muertos. Me lo dijo en la cara – recordó el molesto.

-Aun no, por si no lo sabes, tu yo que murió me mostro una sincera lealtad cuando intente recuperar el trono – confeso melancólica Mileena – No malgastes esta oportunidad.

-Ayúdanos y yo misma te prometo un asiento en la mesa de Kotal – interrumpió Kitana la discusión. - ¿Qué prefieres Baraka, ser esclavo de Shao Kahn o aliado de Kotal Kahn?

-Nadie hizo a los tarkatanos una oferta igual – acepto finalmente el nómade líder – Pero son tus palabras, no las de él.

-Pues ayúdanos a salvarlo y se lo pediremos juntos – termino de decir la princesa.

-Si se niega, ya veremos luego – agrego por último Julián ganándose una mirada de disgusto del nomade – Ay Baraka yo también me aleje del Mundo Exterior y mírame ahora, tu puedes hacer lo mismo. Y no sigas mirando con esa cara ya que te vencí limpiamente.

-Si no quiere, le cortarse la cabeza – advirtió el tarkatano sacando su cuchilla de su brazo.

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo – apoyo la mujer tarkatana.

De vuelta al Koliseo el pobre Kotal estaba atrapado e inmovilizado en una trampa para los rezagados siendo admirado por todo el público.

-Sufrieron demasiado tiempo a manos de este impostor. Pero regresé… ¡Y los salvaré de su locura! – aseguro el carismático Kahn sacando su martillo de guerra – Solo yo puedo reconstruir el imperio. ¡Todos los reinos temblaran ante mí! ¡El Mundo Exterior será el conquistador, y nunca el conquistado!

Después de esas palabras, los habitantes comenzaron a corear el nombre del imponente gobernador, cuando se disponía con acabar con la vida del O-T, de la gran entrada del otro lado con un ariete lograron irrumpir en el estadio, las fuerzas del bien avanzaron lentamente hacia el Kahn.

Shang Tsung que se encontraba con Shao Kahn inmediatamente empezó a buscar a quien crio de niño, Julián no tardo en verlo al otro lado.

-No puede ser – dijo el pelimarrón quedándose más atrás del grupo.

-Julián… - dijo el hechicero solamente antes de que Kitana fuera donde el emperador.

\- ¿Dónde tenías oculta esa valentía, Kitana? De haberla mostrado antes, no habría necesitado a Mileena – cuestiono irónico el conquistador.

-Ahora mi "Hermana" ya no está de lado – corrigió la edeniana.

-Así es "Padre"- continuo la susodicha poniéndose al lado de la ninja azul.

Después de decir eso, ambas mujeres intentaron atacar a quien anterior mente lo llamaban "papá" dándole la oportunidad a Jade de que liberara a Kotal.

-Mocosas malcriadas – reclamo el implacable emperador.

Cuando las hermanas tenían contra las cuerdas al anterior mencionado, Kollector y Drake las detuvieron.

Arpías desgraciadas. Nacieron con privilegios que desaprovecharon – reclamo el naknadano.

-¿Quién eres tú para juzgarnos? – interrogo molesta Kitana.

Nunca conocieron el frio ni el hambre, salvo tu Mileena – respondió el de 6 brazos – De lo contrario valorarían los regalos de Shao Kahn.

A) Kitana.

B) Mileena.

-Tengo al chico, encárgate de el – dijo la hibrida fijándose en Draco.

¡FIGHT!

Kollector desapareció delante de ella y apareció detrás de la mujer golpeándola con su farol. Kitana se repuso dándole una patada y un golpe con su abanico logrando que el otro retrocediera.

El naknadano le arrojaría un proyectil, obligando a la asesina a desviar el ataque con sus armas, seguido el ser de 6 brazos la atrajo hacia el con su lucero para hacerle un corte con una de las cuchillas que sostenía.

Sin retroceder, Kitana le envió un torbellino generado por sus ventiladores el cual dejaría al otro en el aire por unos segundos para después dar un giro en el aire con sus armas dañándolo.

Mientras se levantaba, Kollector agarro un escudo de piedra impactándolo en la cara de Kitana rompiéndole el cráneo (KB), desde el suelo la bella asesina lanzaría sus 2 abanicos potenciados logrando lastimarlo, no obstante, el naknadano con un destello de su armamento golpearía el torso con su bola con cadena y con su farol atino el costado de la cabeza de la edeniana.

Seguido al tenerla de espaldas, con un cuchillo en cada extremidad apuñalaría una y otra vez el lomo de su oponente velozmente y para terminar pincho la testa de Kitana y con otra navaja corto su cuello.

Cayendo doloridamente, Kollector se disponía a dar el último golpe, sin embargo, la fémina lograría barrerle las piernas dándole la oportunidad de sacudirlo con sus ventiladores permitiendo que quedara vulnerable, a continuación ella correría hacia el arrojándole sus armas al pecho para después dar un salto y con sus tacos metiendo más profundo sus armas en la carne del otro, el impulso del golpe lo elevaría por los aires siendo recibido con ambas cuchillas en su cuello, dejándolo caer y para finalizar, volvería a empalar sus abanicos en la cabeza del habitante del Mundo Exterior.

-Agradece que aun respiras – dijo la ganadora.

Mientras tanto con la otra.

-Kano hablo pestes de ti Mileena – confeso Drake.

-Ni siquiera sé quién eres – revelo la hibrida materializando sus sais.

-Pues esculpiré mi nombre en tu cuerpo mujer loca – aseguro Draco sacando un cuchillo de su bota – Soy Drake, hijo de Kano, futuro sucesor del Black Dragon.

-Que interesante… - soltó ella humorísticamente.

-Bueno ¿Cómo vas a conocerme su ni siquiera pareces tener un cerebro? – se cuestionó el moreno.

-Shang Tsung lo creo para ser muy funcional, pero tu cerebro, por otra parte, -apenas ha evolucionado – respondió la mestiza burlándose de su enemigo.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para decir eso? – demando el mercenario.

-Bueno, pensé que me conocías, bastardo de Kanopolis – contesto Mileena siguiendo con sus burlas.

-¡No digas nada malo de mi padre! – reclamo el otro fastidiado.

-¡Tu padre era un cerdo! – exclamo iracunda la tarkatana - ¡Al igual que el mío!

¡FIGHT!

Mileena lanzo un puñetazo derecho golpeando las costillas de Drake ya que el otro aún no estaba listo. Continuo con una patada barrido con la izquierda, al instante salta evitándola, con rapidez levanta la otra pierna intentando pincharlo con su tacón, pero él logra eludirla.

Draco de su pulsera genera un bloque holográfico arrojándoselo a su contendiente que sin problemas lograría bloquear, sin embargo, ese ataque sería una trampa ya que el homicida la impactaría con su movida de bala de cañón derribándola.

Mileena desde el piso sonríe debajo de su velo al ver al hijo de Kano confiado aproximándose a ella, desde esa posición acompañado de una estela morada se convertiría en una bola pasando por debajo de los pies del joven dejándolo suspendido en el aire por unos segundos dándole la oportunidad de con ambos pies mandarlo lejos.

Drake al ponerse de pie activaría el guantelete de su brazo y con la otra tomaría firmemente su navaja. En respuesta ella formaría sus clásicas armas girándolas como una experta.

Drake toma la iniciativa aventando su cuchillo y en respuesta de la otra lanza su sai generando una pequeña explosión. Sin demora Mileena se teletransporta encima de el quien lograría detenerlo con su guantelete generando un leve temblor al impacto de ambos.

El mercenario al tenerla en esa posición agarra su pie tirándola hacia el otro lado del, aunque Mileena hábilmente cae de pie y vuelve a abalanzarse contra él con un salto sosteniendo sus sais en ambas manos intentando enterrarlo en directamente en el torax del enemigo.

Drake por reflejo se hace a un lado ahora el tratando de apuñalarlo, desafortunadamente logra lastimar el brazo de Mileena generándole un ardor intenso, su estela morada la empieza a rodear en todo el cuerpo, gracias a la fuerza que le propinaba logra empujarlo lejos de él tirándolo al suelo.

Sin dar un respiro Draco carga con su brazo derecho hacia su estomago salvo que ella logra evadirlo a tiempo golpeándolo con su codo y luego apuñala su hombro izquierdo.

El sufrimiento era intenso para el joven que lo único que tuvo en mente fue darle un fuerte cabezazo a la mestiza rompiéndole el cráneo (KB) al conseguir apartarla de él, inmediatamente se toma su hombro sangrante.

-Mmm…Delicioso – comento Mileena pasando su lengua por su sai.

-Me sorprendes Mileena, Kano nunca dijo que eras tan fuerte – alago sonriéndole Draco a su oponente – Pero es hora de terminar esto.

Poco después antes de que lograra apuñalarla con su cuchillo, la semi-edeniana maniobra hacia un lado. Agarrándolo por el brazo haciendo que suelte su navaja. Una vez desarmado, lo toma y velozmente dirige su sai al cuello, pero él es más astuto e impacta a Mileena en el brazo y golpea su pecho.

Draco al verse en problemas, con un movimiento raudo, la marginada cruza sus brazos para detener el ataque viendo un espacio donde poner un ataque fulminante, ágilmente cambia de mano derecha a izquierda cortándole el pecho dejando una herida abierta y sin demora con una pirueta hacia atrás sacudió la cabeza del otro con su bota terminando la pelea.

-Me comería tu carne, pero mi dieta ya no es así – declaro la ganadora.

Por su parte Shao Kahn al ver a sus hijastras triunfar en sus respectivos kombates se dirige hacia ella con intenciones hostiles salvo que sería sorprendido por Kotal Kahn quien lo tomaría desprevenido, sin embargo, el buen emperador no contaría con la fuerza bruta del otro quien lograría abatirlo sin problemas dejándolo invalido.

Cuando se disponía con poner fin a la vida de su antiguo general un sai rozaría una costilla de él y un abanico cortaría parte de su pecho.

-Ríndete de una vez o enfrenta las consecuencias – ordeno Kitana.

\- ¿Rendirme al borde de la victoria? – interpelo irónico Shao Kahn – Eres tan imbécil como Jerrod.

-Rey Jerrod – corrigió molesta la edeniana – El padre que asesinaste y del que me robaste…

-¿Qué asesine? Jajaja, no Kitana, Sindel fue quien mato a tu padre – le revelo Shao Kahn.

-No, no, no, ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Tu lo mataste! – se negó a creer eso Kitana de que su propia madre haya traicionado a su padre por otro.

\- Sabia lo que ella quería, a cambio deje que te quedaras -se excusó el conquistador ahora poniendo su vista en Mileena – Y en cuanto a ti Mileena, le pedí a Shang Tsung una verdadera hija digna que me reemplazara, pero ahora veo que saliste defectuosa como tu hermana.

-Nunca pedí vivir de esta manera, no soy la misma que conociste hace décadas ahora sé lo que debo hacer – refuto la hibrida colocándose al lado de su hermana y empuñando su sais – El monstruo que creaste ha vuelto para matarte.

-No saben lo que es un verdadero Monstruo niñas – afirmo el Kahn materializando su mazo mientras era rodeado por un halo esmeralda – No mostrare piedad.

¡FIGHT!

Tomándolas desprevenidas Shao Kahn les dio un empujón a las 2 seguido con su martillo golpeo el suelo generando un fuerte temblor en todo el estadio.

Kitana desde esa posición voló impulsada con sus armas hacia su padrastro haciéndole un daño prácticamente nulo, decepcionado por ese ataque el conquistador con una lanza verde que el mismo hizo atraviesa a la edeniana mandándola lejos.

Mileena sin dejarse intimidar, usa su patada teletransporte hacia su padre, sin embargo, el cruel soberano logra detenerla con un brazo para posteriormente azotarla 2 veces en el suelo para arrojarla junto a su hermana con un fuerte empujón.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que su ira, dolor y tristeza pueden hacer? – se burló el Kahn riéndose – Por favor. Que débil son pequeñas.

En medio de aquel koliseo árido, donde el público alentaba y abucheaba a los guerreros en las vitrinas, las féminas levantaron las vistas viendo al corpulento hombre.

Maldición, no puedo echarme para atrás ahora – pensó para sí misma Kitana, después de descubrir las atrocidades que hizo su supuesto papá hacia hervir su sangre de rabia, pero nunca pensó en lo poderoso que era este ser.

-No entiendo en que pensaron antes de venir a enfrentarme, son un simple insecto debajo de mi bota – seguía hablando el malvado rey.

Mientras tenga el apoyo de quienes amo, seguiré levantándome – reconforto la asesina azul, poniéndose de pie.

La mujer arremetió contra el otro dándole unos cuantos golpes que no pasaron a mayores, Shao Kahn con un simple empujon hacia los aires dejo a su hijastra suspendida en el aire, solo para ser aprovechado por este último agarrándola por el rostro y aventándola contra los muros de la arena.

Aunque el Kahn no tuvo tiempo para reír de lo que había hecho ya que Mileena ahora lo encararía apareciendo sorpresivamente arriba de él dándole un fuerte mordisco en su hombro que para quitársela de encima tuvo que bajarla violentamente al suelo antes de darle una fuerte patada mandándola lejos.

Ahora mismo el monarca se regocijaba de lo que estaba haciendo, viendo como las ropas de las otras se ensuciaban con arena y sangre.

-Es inútil, él es muy fuerte – comento Mileena a su hermana quien yacía al lado de ella recuperándose.

-No, si trabajamos juntas por primera vez, tendremos una oportunidad contra el – intento animar Kitana a la otra – El Mundo Exterior depende de nosotras, todos los reinos dependen de nosotras.

Mileena le asintió con la cabeza, llevándose la mano al rostro sacándose el velo mostrando sus fauces dispuesta a sacar su lado salvaje.

Concentrando sus respectivas auras en cada una, demostrando que estaban sacando todo su poder interior.

-Ya se despidieron niñas – regodeo su oponente acercándose a ellas sin ningún gesto de preocupación al ver esas estelas rodeando a sus hijastras.

La mestiza rápidamente se dirigió con sus sais a Shao Kahn manteniéndolo a raya por un momento llevando al Kahn al extremo el cual empeoro cuando Kitana se unió a la lucha, entre ambas le darían grandes cortes con sus respectivas armas, seguido Mileena le golpeo los tobillos dándole la oportunidad a su hermana que con una fuerte patada en la cara dañara severamente al malvado emperador que además le clisó el yelmo debido al impacto.

Vaya se motivaron – le restó importancia el soberano – Ni sueñen con que tienen la batalla ganada.

El gigante volvería a correr en dirección a las ninjas con el martillo en mano, no obstante, en lo que fueron milisegundos, ambas hermanas desaparecieron logrando distraer a su padrastro, lo suficiente para emboscarlo con un gran tajo y una estocada en la espalda.

\- ¡Quédate quieta! – gruño el, fastidiado.

-Muy lento – se burló Kitana.

-Con otro golpe con su abanico, y una fuerte patada en su mentón quebrándoselo (KB) y dejándolo suspendido en el aire solo para ser de vuelto al piso con una tele-patada potenciada por parte de Mileena.

-Que… ¿Cómo ustedes…? – refunfuño de dolor Shao Kahn, poniéndose de pie – Antes no tenían tanto poder.

-Te equivocaste en mirarnos en menos padre – confeso la mestiza.

Shao Kahn dándose cuenta que tendría que esforzarse más ahora se repuso de sus heridas y saco una vez más su martillo.

\- ¿Creen que por un par de golpes me podrán retener? – se burlo el cruel soberano – De ahora en adelante no será fácil para ustedes.

Las damas sacaron sus respectivas armas y se prepararon una vez más para atacar al Kahn, Kitana lo atacó primero pero el hombre con yelmo le dio un fuerte golpe con su mazo mandándola por los aires.

Luego fue el turno de Mileena intentando herir gravemente a su padre, no tardo en teletransportarse y aparecer detrás de él dándole una patada en la cara, dejándolo medio aturdido.

Completamente iracundo, el implacable gobernante dio un fuerte empujón a su hija golpeándola ferozmente, dejándola mal herida ya que la tarkatana se estrello contra unos escombros del koliseo.

Kitana se levantó y Shao Kahn con su aura esmeralda potenciada por el poder de Kronika se abalanzo contra ella con una lanza que el mismo creo esperando volver a impactarlo en la princesa.

\- ¡Kitana, no! – grito Mileena poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia ella.

Kitana estaba anticipando el ataque de su padre, pero cuando estaba por esquivarlo algo la jalo hacia el suelo paralizándola por el momento, desesperada la mujer intento zafarse de ese agarre, lo único que pudo apreciar fue de como su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos, no lo podía creer estaba apunto de morir peleando por todos los reinos.

La mujer de azul espero el empalamiento de la lanza del Kahn, pero Mileena se interpuso en medio usando sus poderes de desaparecer, dándole la espalda al soberano. Kitana grito de terror al ver su ahora hermana corria peligro de muerte. El sonido de la sangre goteando hacia sonreír a Shao Kahn y a los espectadores del combate vitorear en apoyo o en contra.

Pero rápidamente su sonrisa de triunfo fue cambiada por asombro al ver a quien había empalado.

-Mileena, ¿Por qué? – se preguntaba la edeniana con sus ojos apunto de llorar.

-Es mejor morir así que comida por gusanos – le respondió la semi-edeniana dándole una sonrisa.

Shao Kahn hizo desaparecer su lanza dejando que Mileena cayera en los brazos de Kitana que aún no podía creer lo que ella había hecho.

-No iba a dejar que mueras aquí, yo ya debía morir hace tiempo – respondió con esfuerzo la mujer tomándose la herida.

-Mmmm, tenia pensado matarte a ti primero y después a ella – admitió el Kahn sonriendo por su victoria cerca – Ahora solo faltas tu. No eres más que una niña.

Ahora sola frente al combate Kitana debía derrotar al tirano o morir en el intento

El corpulento luchador creó nuevamente su jabalina con su energía arrojándosela a la susodicha quien solo tuvo que hacerse a un lado para esquivarla. Pese a que Kitana se encontraba en mejor forma ahora, no pudo saltar cuando Shao Kahn sacudió la tierra con su mazo.

¡Muere! – grito el Kahn saltando mientras giraba en el aire con su mazo.

Sin embargo, su lentitud fue aprovechadas Kitana al verlo con la guardia bajo le tiro sus ventiladores incrustándoselos en el pecho, seguido de una patada en ese mismo lugar impulsándolo en el aire para después saltar y enterrándole los abanicos en el cuello y cuando el cuerpo del hombre caía Kitana lista para terminar el combate fue devuelta al suelo por la misma fuerza de hace un momento.

Shao Kahn volviendo a tomar ventaja dio un fuerte empujón a la mujer mandándolo lejos cerca del cuerpo de Mileena que aun yacía en el suelo.

-Me va a matar – pensó Kitana viendo a lo lejos al Kahn avanzando hacia ella.

Con su martillo aun empuñado, el conquistador llego y pudo ver los escombros a su alrededor. Ningun gesto de sorpresa salió de la vista del villano, ni siquiera cuando el aura azul de la ninja comenzaba a formarse alrededor de la edeniana.

-Por los reinos – exclamo ella volando hacia el Kahn dándole un fuerte empujón impulsado por sus ventiladores.

Al levantarse el gigante del mundo exterior, corrio en dirección al oponente, con su mazo listo para machacar. En una fracción de segundos Kitana se teletransporto a sus espaldas dándole un tajo en la espalda al cruel conquitador dañándolo de gravedad.

\- ¡Kitana! – llamo en un ultimo intento Mileena - ¡Toma!

Despues de decir eso, la hibrida le lanzo su sai a Kitana para que cuando lo tomo en sus manos enterrarlo en la garganta del Kahn dañándolo severamente para poder terminar de una vez el combate.

¡FINISH HIM!

La mujer de azul sin duda abrió sus afilados abanicos mirando a los ojos a quien le robo todo lo que amaba y con un solo tajo en la cara acabo con su vida con todos los espectadores mirándola sorprendida por lo que había hecho, finalmente Shao Kahn dejo de existir.

\- ¡No puede ser! – exclamo anonadado Julián.

-Lo han logrado – complemento completamente feliz Liu Kang.

Sin perder tiempo Kitana junto a varios corrieron a donde su hermana que aún seguía agonizando.

-Hey,Mileena aquí estoy, quédate conmigo – pidió ella angustiada tomándola de la mano y de la cabeza – Ganamos, te vas a poner bien.

…Mmm, no…ya está – dijo Mileena haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar – Ve con el usurpador.

-Mileena… - decía triste la princesa – no puedo creer que hayas puesto tu vida por delante de la mía… me has protegido pese a como te trate en el pasado… y ahora estás ahí luchando por vivir.

-No importa Kitana… siempre serás mi hermana – le dijo ella dejando caer una lagrimas – Llévame con Scorpion, él lo entenderá...

Y después de decir eso la hibrida cerro los ojos yéndose al más allá ante la mirada de tristeza de todos los espectadores de como veían a la derrocada emperatriz morir por ellos.

Kitana después de cercarse las lágrimas se dirigió al invalido Kotal que estaba siendo atendido por Jade.

-Se acabo Kotal – afirmo la edeniana haciendo una reverencia – El trono está a salvo.

-Gracias – agradeció el lesionado.

En eso, quienes la ayudaron en esta batalla se acercaron a él.

-Baraka, Sheeva… y el sacrificio de Mileena – dijo el asombrado – Después de lo que les hice. Aun así, me ayudaron. Nunca lo olvidare.

-No necesitamos caridad. Compartiremos Mundo Exterior – decreto el tarkatano.

-Eso… depende de ella ahora– señalo el O-T a la fémina.

\- ¿Qué? – cuestiono pasmada la ninja azul.

El trono es tuyo, uniste el mundo exterior– respondió el hombre – Kitana Kahn.

-Esta oficialmente fuera de tu liga – comento divertido Lao a su amigo.

-Ahora me agradeces haberla salvado esa vez – comento sarcastico el pelimarrón.

-Todo sucede por algo Solo – respondio el O-T.

-Me siento honrada, Kotal. A partir de este día, que nuestros pueblos se unan para pelear – aseguro solemne Kitana siendo aclamada por todos.

De vuelta en la Tierra.

Las noticias del Mundo Exterior son esperanzadoras pese al sacrificio de Mileena – comento aliviado Raiden. – Pero aún desconocemos la ubicación de la fortaleza de Kronika. Esta más allá de los reinos, fuera del alcance de mi vista.

\- ¿Sabes algo de Kharon, Raiden? – pregunto Hanzo.

-Kharon claro – continuo Kuai Liang.

\- ¿Quién es Kharon? – averiguo el dios.

-El señor del antiguo barco de los muertos – contesto Scorpion – Sub-Zero y yo lo conocimos en nuestra época de retornados.

-Viaja en el espacio más allá de los reinos y trasporta almas malditas al infierno – complemento el anteriormente mencionado.

-Si la fortaleza está ahí, Kharon debe conocer su ubicación – aseguro el shiray ryu.

\- ¿Nos ayudaría?

-Es posible, pero no puedo asegurarlo – confeso inseguro Hasashi.

-Los invito a que investiguen – pidió cordialmente Raiden.

-Iremos – dijeron ambos ninjas con una reverencia.

-Pero antes, tengo que ir a enterrar a Mileena – anuncio Hanzo

-Te esperare – le dijo Sub-Zero dándole su apoyo.

Y sin más inconvenientes los guerreros se fueron.

-Bloquear el ejército del Mundo Exterior es mucho – dijo Cassie pasando al frente – Pero igual me sentiría mejor con más hombres.

-Tienes a un gran hombre a tu lado – menciono ironico Julián, ganándose una leve risa de ella.

-No se preocupen, Los shaolin se nos unirán. Liu Kang y Kung Lao van a ayudar en la preparación de los monjes – reconforto el dios del trueno señalando a sus guerreros.

-Bien, Julián y yo iremos tras Johnny y Sonya – declaro la rubia dándose la vuelta para irse.

-Vamos todos – se metió en lo dicho su amiga Jacqui.

-No. Raiden los necesita para otra operación – se negó la Cage deteniéndola.

-Tenemos que recuperar a Sonya – recordó Jax.

-Sin duda. Pero el comportamiento de Kronika muestra que, aunque fuerte, no es todopoderosa – recapitulo Raiden – De lo contrario ¿por qué intentaría robar el Jinsei?

\- ¿Crees que aún pueda estar ganando fuerza? – cuestiono la Briggs.

-Una clara probabilidad.

\- ¿Y con qué seguirá ahora? – continuo el comandante.

-Con la fuente del Jinsei de la Gruta del dragón sellada, no hay fuente de energía mejor en la Tierra que el pozo de las almas debajo de la isla de Shang Tsung – explico el dios.

-Esa es su próxima parada – dijo el enmascarado a los afroamericanos quienes solo asintieron.

-Lamento no poder acompañarlos. Debo estar atento a indicios de Kronika jugando con el tiempo – se disculpó Raiden – Nightwolf los acompañara a hacia la isla.

-Como desee Haoka.

-Cada uno con su deber – recordó Cassandra.

Me dicen que derrotaste a Shinnok, Cassandra Cage… – recordo la deidad – Se que lograran encargarse de los matones de Kano, pero tengan cuidado, si algo le pasa a Johnny o a Sonya, tu dejaras de existir. Salvarte estará fuera de mi alcance.

-No te preocupes Raiden, eso no pasara estando yo presente – aseguro confiado Julián rodeando a su pareja con su brazo – Tu ve a verle las tetas a Cetrion o algo por el estilo.

\- ¡Ey! – dijo ella en forma de protesta.

Mas tarde…

Hanzo camino a casi una milla del templo cargando el cuerpo de Mileena en sus brazos, atravesando el bosque, solo después de caminar d minutos. Se acerco a un claro con hierba larga y colina.

Scorpion se detuvo un momento, mirando hacia a su alrededor. Cuando sintió que contemplaba suficiente paisaje subió la colina, tuvo una clara visión de lo que estaba al otro lado, recuerdos lúgubres le traían ese sector.

Docenas de estructuras en su mayoría destruidas esparcidas por montones de madera quemada y arboles chamuscados por todas partes. Pasando varias flores por el camino antes de finalmente dirigirse a la aldea destruida.

'En memoria de los shiray ryu'' – decía una roca, recordando la masacre hace más de 2 decadas.

Aunque la masacre fue hace bastante tiempo, la destrucción aún parece reciente y fresca trayendo esos recuerdos a Scorpion que aun lo atormentan.

Siguió caminando hasta dejar a Mileena en una cama de piedra por unos momentos y mirar una lapida un poco más aya.

-Harumi…Satoshi… - dijo Hanzo antes de prender una llama en su mano – Encuentra tu camino a casa…ya eres libre – le murmuro el ninja al cadáver de la mujer el cual comenzó a quemarse de apoco.

Ahora Hanzo contemplaba de como una oportunidad de rehacer su vida se iba poco a poco en las llamas, se lamento por unos segundos recordándose así mismo que el fue quien la animo a ir al Mundo Exterior, pero inmediatamente aparto esa culpa sabiendo que ella murió por su gente.

-Adios Mileena…

Continuara…


	9. Un eterno rival

Despues de haber sido secuestrada por Kano. La pobre Sonya comenzaba a abrir los ojos encontrándose entre gritos, insultos y piropos en medio de una arena de lucha callejera, sin poder creerse donde estaba se puso de pie.

No te demores, Sonya – dijo una voz a través de un megáfono, la rubia se daría cuenta que no tenía sus armas antes de enfocarse en los 2 Kanos que permanecían alejada de ella – No, no vas a necesitar esa cosa. Algo que el Dragon Negro sabe: una pelea justa no es divertida.

En eso, del publico una persona avanzaba entre medio de la afición, era el mismo Kabal.

-¿Sonya es la loca que me enciende? – pregunto el velocista.

-Hace más que encenderte, Kabal. Es la que te agarra de incógnito – respondió el Kano del presente – Golpes, cuchillos, todo el trabajo. Yo mismo recompuse tus partes. Bueno, gran parte.

-Está muerta – afirmo el otro apretando sus puños en forma de malogro.

-¿La señorita la Ley y el Orden en serio le hace eso? – consulto el Kano del pasado.

-No – negó su contraparte – pero ahora está motivado.

Después de eso, 2 tipos abrieron las rejas del sitio en el que no podía salir Sonya que en un intento por escapar fue sorprendida por el mercenario veloz.

-Espero que estés listo para una venganza preventiva – declaro el matón.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Kabal? – cuestiono la soldado.

-Tú, torturarme para ensuciar al Dragon Negro – contesto el otro.

FIGHT!

Kabal ataco sorpresivamente con su velocidad dejando a Sonya girar por unos momentos los cuales fueron aprovechados por el hombre cuando incrusto sus espada-gancho en los hombros de la soldado para después arrojarla lejos.

La Blade una vez de pie lanzo una serie de anillos rosados al otro que no fueron más que una distracción para saltar en el aire y darle una patada descendiente.

El mercenario volvería a usar su velocidad salvo que esta vez Sonya logro esquivarlo con rapidez se dirigió a su oponente tomándolo por sorpresa cuando le engancho las piernas con sus mismas extremidades dejándolo en el suelo.

Al estar en esa posición, el mercenario agarro una motosierra que estaba al lado de él usándolo como un arma para causarle daño, sin embargo, no contaba con que al costado de Sonya había un partillo que uso para romperle las costillas y antes de que se pusiera de pie, la rubia aventó otra vez su potente ataque de anillos lastimándole las cotillas al otro (KB) y así acababa la pelea.

No creas cada rumor que escuchas – aconsejo la ganadora antes de dirigirse a los espectadores del lugar - ¡Estoy harta de entretener payasos! ¡Entren ya cobardes!

Tentador, cariño. Pero la siguiente aspirante… es una belleza – aseguro el anfitrión.

En eso Elena y Victor llevaban arrastres a un machucado Johnny hacia la arena, Sonya en un nuevo intento de escapar fue devuelta a la arena.

-¡No me enfrentare a él! – negó la rubia, levantando al Cage, esas declaraciones solo enfurecieron al público que en manera de protesta comenzó a tirar basura a las rejas.

-Será mejor que pelees, o los 2 morirán – advirtió el líder a través de su megáfono.

-¡Cállate ya! ¡Nos matarás de todas formas, peleemos o no! – refuto ella.

-Oh, me descubriste, cariño – acepto Kano sonando triste – Pero da un buen espectáculo. Será menos doloroso.

-Vamos. Te estabas muriendo por golpearme – animo el lastimado actor – Es tu oportunidad.

-¿Y brindarles la satisfacción de vernos pelear? – cuestiono ella irónica – Por supuesto.

-Tú lo dijiste: nos mataran de todas formas, peleemos o no. Pelear nos dará tiempo para encontrar una salida – contesto el otro - ¡Así que ya deja de hacerte la diva y golpéame!

Haciendo caso a la propuesta de Johnny, Sonya sin remordimiento lo empezó a golpear incómodamente.

-¡Déjate ganar! – demando la bella soldado.

-Oh, no. la gente se da cuenta cuando te dejas ganar – negó Cage a duras penas.

Antes de volver a pegarle al pobre hombre, un estruendo desde la salida logro detenerla, de ese sitio apareció la pareja principal con Cassie corriendo con disparos hacia los mercenarios y con Julián con su espada lista para cortar carne junto a un peloton que tambien abriría fuego contra los malos.

La rubia se encargó de un buen número de ellos con sus pistolas a diestra y siniestra y por otro lado el pelimarrón descuartizo a quien se le acercaba, salvo que tuvo que detenerse cuando vio a Elena y a Victor matando soldados de su equipo.

-¡Ustedes! – llamo él molesto.

Mientras tanto con los Kanos, le indicaron a Erron Black que se encargara de esto, con mucha calma se dirigió a la arena abriendo la reja de un disparo, Johnny en un intento de probar su valentía poniéndose delante la Blade fue rápidamente debilitado por un repentino disparo del vaquero, sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo ya que intento de todas formas golpear al atacante que al final no funcionaría porque Erron se hizo a un lado eludiendo el ataque y con un culatazo de la cabeza del otro lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

Black con su otra mano saco otro revolver dispuesto con acabar con la vida del pobre actor, pero Sonya lograría desestabilizarlo con un puñete a la cara, furioso con eso, el errante guerrero abriría fuego contra la rubia quien evadiría fácilmente cada disparo.

-¿No es emocionante? Derribar a la legendaria Sonya Blade – comento Erron.

¡FIGHT!

Ambos peleadores se quedaron esperando el movimiento del otro por unos momentos hasta que Erron le arrojo su propia pistola a la mujer desestabilizándola y con los 2 pies le dio un fuerte empujón.

Al levantarse Sonya contrataco con 3 patadas las cuales lo alejaron por unos momentos, por otra parte, Black desde el suelo impactaría una bala en la pierna de la mujer logrando bajarle la guardia, el vaquero inmediatamente le dio fuertes golpes con sus puños en el cráneo quebrándoselo (KB).

Sonya sin retroceder lo tomo con ambos pies en la cintura azotándolo fuertemente en el suelo, no obstante, apenas se puso de pie, el mercenario con una ráfaga de disparos dejando endeble a Sonya, lanzo 2 monedas al aire que mientras estas caían, el con otra serie de disparos lastimo más a la rubia, siguiendo el ataque le aventó su misma pistola al cráneo y de espaldas volvió a disparar reflejando las balas en las brillosas piezas hacia su enemiga.

Erron al verla tendida en el piso se acercó lentamente a ella con la intención de acabar con esto, antes de que estuviera a punto de asestar el golpe fatal, ella audazmente le trabo las piernas dándole la oportunidad de darle una fuerte patada en las cotillas rompiéndoselas (KB).

Sin darle chances de respirar, con una serie de fuertes golpes lastimándolo severamente y ahora llevándolo de cara contra un mini robot que disparaba en dirección a ellos, Sonya lo acarreo hasta que la maquina le disparo en la cabeza y al caer en el pavimento, la rubia le piso fuertemente la cara terminando el combate.

Volviendo con Julián quien se encontraba peleando con Elena bloqueando las balas de esta con su escudo mientras que Cassie peleaba contra Victor. En un movimiento rapido el pelimarròn rodo hacia la chica golpeandola con su escudo dejandola vulnerable para proseguir con cercenarle el brazo derecho con su espada.

La mujer dio un grupo de dolor sosteniendo su extremidad, a continuacion Juliàn la empalo en el torso con su hoja acabando con su sufrimiento dejandola caer inerte.

-¡Elena! ¡no! – grito desesperado Victor al ver a la chica caer muerta y mirar aterrado al ojirojo quien se dirigia con las mismas intenciones hacia el – Como…no tienes ni idea… de

-¡Tu sigues! – dijo Cassie disparandole, pero apenas lo daño. El tipo al verse superado huyo aterrado de ahí - ¡Vuelve aca maldito cobarde!

-Dejalo, no vale la pena – dijo el otro antes de fijarse en Sonya y dirigiendose a ella.

-Necesita evacuación médica. Vamos a tener que abrirnos camino para salir de aquí – aconsejo la chica Cage a la soldado dándole unos guantes de combate – Te harán falta.

Luego de eso, la rubia menor llevo lentamente al Johnny del ayer hacia afuera con.

-Mantennos a salvo – pidió Cass a su pareja que solo asintió antes de encargarse de unos mercenarios que intentaron detener.

Ahora Sonya era la que estaba acarreando al actor dejando que su hija ayudara al pelimarrón a encargarse de los asesinos.

-¿Adónde creen que van? – pregunto el Kano del presente, empuñando una minigun.

Cuando el homicida abrió fuego contra ellos, rápidamente tomaron cobertura detrás de un camión metálico, al detenerse, Kano comenzó a escanear el lugar, obviamente detrás del vehículo estaban sus enemigos, pero más le llamo la atención cuando analizo que 2 sujetos a lo lejos se acercaban, con una sonrisa triunfadora ya se dio cuenta de quienes eran estos tipos.

Sonya determinada, desarmo al líder dragón con sus anillos de energía, con valentía fue a encararlo, por otro lado, de la nada una ráfaga de poder se dirigió hacia los que estaban a cubierto.

Por otro lado a Juliàn todo este lugar le trajo màs recuerdos, lentamente ante sus ojos estaba el mismo luchando contrasimismo, esa memoria no hizo màs que darle un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Al llevarse las manos a la testa se sento en el asfalto.

-¿Estas bien Solo? – pregunto preocupado el Johnny joven.

-¡NO! – grito el otro sin poder dejar de ver al frente de el su lucha contra su "hermano"

-¡Cuidado – anuncio Cassie mientras empujaba a Julián y a Johnny hacia un costado logrando evitar el ataque.

-Jajaja, hola, amigos – saludo alguien resultando ser Drake.

-Hola Drake – cumplido el pelimarrón un tanto irritado.

Déjame decirte que un mono es más inteligente que tu – continuo la rubia haciendo un movimiento con su mano hacia su padre para que no interviniera.

-Ya llegaron muy lejos ustedes 2 y no voy a dejar que interfieran en mis planes – reclamo el moreno en desagrado.

-Jajaja y no basto con el ridículo que hiciste en koliseo contra Mileena y vienes aquí con la intención de derrotarnos no me hagas reír – se burló sarcásticamente el ojirojo un tanto recuperado de su jaqueca– Por si no te diste cuenta somos 2 y tu solo uno y Kano está ocupado con Sonya.

-Pues en eso te equivocas porque no vine solo – contradijo con confianza Draco echando un vistazo de reojo detrás de el - ¡Es hora!

-Desde un andamio salto hacia el lado del hijo de Kano otra persona, un sujeto que claramente dejaba ver fantasmas del pasado, el mismo Shang Tsung.

-Mi niño convertido a hombre – comento el hechicero – Enserio me da gusto verte Juliàn.

-Finalmente das la cara viejo – dijo el enmascarado – Preferiria que fuera en otras circunstancias.

-Seria muy atrevido si te pido que te unas – pidio el brujo.

-Ya no soy tu perro de guerra Tsung – se nego el otro – Soy Juliàn Solo ahora.

-Dices que eras mi perro cuando yo fui quien te rescato de la miseria… de que murieras solo y abandonado – recordo totalmente molesto Tsung – Ahora por tu ingrates terminare lo que no pude hacer cuando eras un bebe.

-No me remordera matar a un anciano que se cree joven.

¡FIGHT!

Ambos guerreros se pararon en frente del otro esperando el primer movimiento Juliàn fue el primero al desenfundar su espada para intentar darle una estocada al otro sin lograrlo. En eso el joven del bien envolvió sus puños con el aura azul lanzando un poderoso ataque que su rival detuvo cruzando sus brazos en forma de X disminuyendo el daño, rápidamente intento barrerle los pies, pero el otro logro saltar a tiempo.

El forajido se trasformo en Scorpion sacando su lanza para atraer al otro y darle un fuerte puño igneo.

El pelimarrón otra vez ataco con un poderoso puñetazo en la mandíbula del hechicero rompiéndosela (KB), en respuesta Shang Tsung le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago generando que el lastimado vomitara sangre y adoptando la forma de Cassie le dio una patada sombra mandandolo lejos.

-Vas a lastimar a tu chica – se burlo el brujo aun en la forma de la chica Cage.

Juliàn simplemnte sonrio debajo de su mascara antes de aparecer de la nada frente a su viejo maestro dandole un rodillazo en la entrepierna sorprendiendo en gran medida al otro.

-Si algo que aun conservo es a no mostrar piedad por el enemigo – le murmuro al oido Juliàn.

Seguido el guerrero de la Tierra le dio un fuerte puntapié en la mandibula al otro que lo hizo retroceder por unos momentos, pero audazmente le dio un fuerte empujón seguido con su magia lo impacto con una calavera de fuego.

**Mientras tanto con Cassie…**

-¿Qué paso con la lucha moral Drake? – reclamo Cassie con una sonrisa en su rostro – Deja de jugar al chico malo de una vez.

-La cabeza de huevo hizo una oferta que no podemos rechazar, no te preocupes tu me caes bien – confeso el mercenario – Mantente al margen solamente.

¡FIGHT!

Drake lanzo un escombro holográfico generado por su pulsera. Cassie salto del camino eludiendo el ataque, al estar en el aire uso el apoyo de su robot flotante para darle una patada mandándolo al suelo, desde esa posición arrojo esta vez un cuchillo rozándole la costilla a la joven, al verla desprevenida con rapidez cargo con su bola de cañón ahora derribándola.

Draco ahora iba a golpearla en el estómago, sin embargo, desde esa posición la chica Cage le dio una fuerte patada en los testículos y seguido de un fuerte puñetazo en esto.

No dejándose burlar por ella con su bota le pateo una de las costillas quebrándoselas (KB), al recuperase Cass arremetió con su patada sombra, pero el pudo detenerla con un fuerte agarre que también fue aprovechado por el lindándola a un contenedor.

Furiosa dio un fuerte empujón con su halo verde al otro, sin embargo, con su guantelete retuvo ese ataque por unos momentos.

-¿Aun somos amigos? – cuestiono con una sonrisa Cassie.

-Dependerá de tus golpes – declaro el otro de la misma manera.

**Mientras tanto con Sonya…**

La rubia estaba ahora persiguiendo al Kano del presente quien huía de ella al verse superado por unos momentos, no obstante, eso sería una simple distracción para que el Kano del pasado la sorprendiera con un fuerte rodillazo tumbándola.

-¿Lo mejor de este futuro? – averiguo el mercenario del ayer – Que yo estoy vivo y tú bien muerta.

-Lo peor es que fueron los del infierno quienes te acabaron. Debí ser yo – continuo el Kano del hoy.

-Démonos otra oportunidad.

Después de esas palabras, ambos asesinos atacaron a la general que sin problemas aparto al del presente y se enfocó únicamente en el del pasado. Algo sin sentido fue que cuando Sonya golpeaba al Kano calvo, el otro también recibía daño.

Iracundo por lo que pasaba, el líder dragón disparo una ráfaga de su ojo biónico siendo esquivada por la bella soldado y con una patada logro dejarlo inconsciente. Ahora al no estar en desventaja se dirigió al otro Kano.

-Quizás estés vivo en este, pero eso puede cambiar – afirmo la Blade.

¡FIGHT!

Sonya con una fuerte patada al torso del otro fracturándola en el acto (KB), eso sin duda lo tomo descuidado, en respuesta Kano dio un fuerte puñetazo al costado del rostro de la mujer haciéndola tambalear en el acto.

A continuación, con su ataque de bala volando hacia su oponente impactándola de lleno y derribándola también.

Al levantarse de sus puños lanzo una seria de anillos rosados los cuales el homicida las bloqueo con sus brazos, seguido ambos cerraron distancia para atacarse entre si con una serie de golpes y patadas.

La rubia tomo la delantera cuando impacto un gancho en el mentón del otro y enviándolo al suelo. Sonya intento seguir con la ofensiva, pero Kano contrataco barrido bajo que golpeó los tobillos de la soldado y le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre el piso nevado. Tratando de alejarse de él, Kano le dio una fuerte patada en el costado, lo que causo que apretara los dientes de dolor.

Con determinación el mercenario salto con sus cuchillas en mano solo para ser enganchado con las 2 piernas en su torso y con fuerza lo azoto contra la nieve. Antes de que se pusiera de pie con ambos pies le dio un fuerte pisotón debilitándolo.

-Deja que te dé un respiro – comento ella.

**Mientras tanto con los otros combates…**

Tanto Tsung como Solo seguian machucandose, el ropaje del hechicero estaba bastante destrozado, por otra parte, a Juliàn tenia devastado una parte de su traje revelando su pectoral derecho el cual dejaba ver un poco su cicatriz.

Ahora mismo el ojirojo uso el ataque de piro-espada, sin embargo, Shang Tsung con su contramedida adopto la forma de Scorpion inutilizando el ataque, sin querer aflojar Juliàn uso el ataque crio-espada, pero volvio a ser contrarrestado por el hechicero al usar la forma de Sub-Zero. Viendo que sus ataques eran inutiles volvio a caer en su trampa ya que ahora uso el ataque de acid-espada, lamentablemente fue bloqueada por el brujo al usar la forma de Reptile.

-Lento e idiota. ¿Te atreves a usar los mismos ataques que yo te enseñe Solo? – le pregunto Tsung avanzando hacia su enemigo.

-Ya me conoces…solo quiero complacer – respondio el otro algo con humor

-jajaja veamos si disfrutas esto – dijo Tsung transformandose en Goro.

\- ¿4 brazo eh? Pues te los cortare para ver si puedes volver a la normalidad.

Cuando Juliàn se disponia a arremeter contra el gigante fue atrapado facilmente por uno de los brazos de su oponente, el hechicero lo azoto contra el suelo y con la espada que solto Juliàn procedio a romperla delante de el quien no podia creer lo fuerte que se habia vuelto su maestro.

-Ahora terminare lo que empece – dijo el triunfante volviendo a la normalidad mientras procedia a quitarle el alma a Solo quien yacia en el suelo.

Mientras tanto con Cassie…

Ambos jóvenes seguían atacándose y golpeando, aunque a diferencia de los demás ellos no querían matarse, finalmente la rubia logro tomar la delantera cuando Drake cayo al suelo y rápidamente dio una patada. Antes de que Cass pudiera atacar, Draco voló hacia ella con su bala de cañón.

Eso la golpeo muy fuerte derribándola en el manto helado del suelo, el mercenario estaba apunto de darle un codazo, pero la rubia se aparto sagazmente y le volvió atinar su "rompenueces". Drake grito de dolor solo para ser silenciado con una fuerte patada ascendente y descendente sombra terminando la pelea.

Te dije que te patearía el culo – comento ella sonriendo.

Bien, me ganaste y como siempre me golpeaste las pelotas – reclamo el poniéndose de pie.

En MK todo vale – recordó ella.

Cuando Shang empezaba a quitarle el Alma a Solo lo unico que sintio fue como sus poderes se debilitaban poco a poco como aquella vez en la que lo salvo.

-Estoy maldito viejo, mi alma no puede salir de mi cuerpo – le comento Juliàn sonriendo ya que habia recuperado energia – Un don y una maldicion.

-¡Que hayas recuperado fuerza no significa nada! – grito molesto el brujo volviendo a tomar la forma de Goro para darle un puñetazo a Juliàn, pero de la nada su puño fue detenido por la palma del pelimarròn quien comenzaba a cambiar de forma tambien, mas especifico imitando la forma de Kintaro -¡QUE!

-Ten una linda vida – le dijo Juliàn tomando la cabeza del falso Goro dandole un fuerte cabezazo dañandolo severamente y volviendo a la normalidad invoco su aura escarlata dio un salto para darle un superman punch como hacia en los combates y con un fuerte empuje lo termino mandandolo a estreñarse contra unos andamios.

Cuando parecia que todo habia terminado, al ver a todos ocupados, el Kano del presente aprovecho el momento de tomar como rehén al pobre Johnny que ni sus guardias pudieron contra el mejor asesino de los black dragón.

-Esto es un problema – dijo el siniestramente poniendo su chuchilla cerca del abdomen del actor - ¿Puedes romperle el cuello antes de que yo destripe al guapo?

-¡Papá déjalo! Eso no era parte del trato – protesto su hijo.

-¡Cállate niño! – silencio el ahora poniendo su vista en su archienemigo – No lo olvides, es 2 por 1. ¡Si el muere, tu niña también!

-¡Déjalo en el suelo! – volvió a reclamar Draco más furioso.

-…Gracias Kano – dijo ella felizmente.

\- ¿Por qué?

Por recordarme las reglas – dijo ella sacando un arma.

-¡Mama no…! – intento detener la chica Cage, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando Sonya le voló la cabeza al Kano del pasado.

Al estar muerto Kano dejo caer a Johnny mientras el sufría el daño de la paradoja temporal, lentamente se fue convirtiendo en polvo hasta desaparecer, no obstante, esto causo una perdida terrible para Cassie y Julián.

Ambos miraron a Drake quien empezaba a acercarse a ellos lentamente agarrándose el estómago.

-Amigos… no me siento muy bien – dijo el caminando erráticamente.

-Drake – llamo el ojirojo preocupado.

-No… no quiero – dijo el antes de abrazar a ambos en un intento por salvar su vida – No me quiero ir… no me quiero ir… por favor no… no me quiero ir.

-Tu causaste esto… ahora lo pagas – le contesto friamente Juliàn alejandolo – Sayonara.

-Perdónenme – murmuro el mirándolos a los ojos con lágrimas, y esa fue su ultima palabra ya que él había dejado de existir.

Al ver a Drake partir, ambos no pudieron evitar recordar los tiempos que pasaron con él pese a los problemas que les causo ahora, nunca se esperaron que terminaría de esa manera, la que más salió afectada fue sin duda Cassie ya que comenzó a sollozar mientras abrazaba a su pareja.

Se ha ido – murmuro ella aun lastimada.

-No te sientas mal, el nunca pidió esa vida – reconforto el otro en un tono dulce – Te aseguro que ahora existirá en un futuro mucho mejor.

Los minutos pasaron y las SF comenzó a atender a los heridos, Sonya y Johnny permanecían hablando y Cassie estaba atendiendo las heridas de su conyugue.

-¿Qué tal la pelea con tu papi? – se burlo la chica Cage mientras limpiaba con alcohol las heridas de el.

-Adoptivo – corrigio el – No fue la reuniòn que esperaba…pero no importa.

-Siento mucho lo de Drake…

-Era el o tu, no habia elecciòn - recordò el en un tono apenado – puede que sea un bastardo, pero igual lo extrañare…un poco.

De vuelta con los pares opuestos, Sonya había terminado de hablar con el otro y se disponía a irse a otro lado.

-¿Qué tal si… quedamos para cenar? Ya sabes para darte las gracias por salvarme – propuso el actor llamando la atención de la soldado – Y disculparme por ser, bueno yo. Sin previsiones. Sin romances.

-La paciencia es una virtud Cage – dijo la Blade sonriendo antes de poner su vista en la pareja quienes le sonrieron de vuelta.

Pero esa sonrisa fue borrada cuando vieron a Geras lanzando a un pobre hombre desde un balcón y de inmediato salto hacia donde estaban ellos.

Los soldados del lugar intentaron dañarlo con balas de fuego que no lograron hacerle nada al guerrero. Al seguir caminando acabo con cada soldado que se le presentaba de una manera brutal, esto causo que a Julián se le hirviera la sangre de furia al ver a ese sujeto descuartizando a sus amigos.

De apoco un aura escarlata comenzaba a emanar de él.

-¿Julián que tienes? – pregunto confundida al ver ese color en él.

-Yo me encargo – declaro el levantándose y colocándose al lado de Sonya – Geras.

-Un secuaz de Kronika. Supuestamente, no puede morir – contesto la teniente.

-Luche con un tipo así en Fatal Infinity… - revelo Johnny intentando hacer un movimiento, pero fue en vano - ¡Ugh!

-Vuelvan adentro, yo me enfrentare a el – dijo Julián apartándolo y dirigiéndose a Geras.

-Y la historia tiene que volver a repetirse, Juliàn Solo – comento el corpulento hombre.

-¿Volver a repetirse?... ¡Esto ya paso! – dijo Juliàn volviendo a recordar lo que habia pasado un tiempo atrás.

-Moriste a manos de Shinnok y mi señora te trajo a la vida – le requiminio el guerrero temporal – Aca pierdes como tu hermano.

¡FIGHT!

Julián se abalanzo contra el otro lanzándole un golpe derecho seguido de un izquierdo y con una patada, desafortunadamente estos no hicieron mucho daño, la defensa del otro era demasiado corpulenta, este contrataco con un fuerte puño de arena en el pecho fracturándolo (KB) y mandándolo lejos.

El oriundo del Mundo Exterior aprovecho la nueva técnica que logro dominar en su batalla su maestro, adopto la similtud de Kintaro la cual fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dañar al guerrero.

El pelimarrón volvio a la normalidad desapareciendo desde su posición para sorprender desde los aires, sin embargo, la fuerza temporal del otro lo devolvió a su lugar de origen dándole la oportunidad a Geras de acertar un fuerte golpe derribándolo.

Al ver como se dirigía a él, Julián le barrio las piernas para después impactar su Fatal Blow con una espada formada por su poder, creyendo que todo había acabado, Geras se disolvió en arena llamando la atención del otro al no saber por dónde atacaría.

Al final cayo en la trampa cuando el hombre lo atrajo hacia el con sus poderes, al tenerlo ya a su disposición Geras le dio un gancho mandándolo al aire, pero seria devuelto a su posición dejando al guerrero darle múltiples golpes y cortadas con un sable de arena y para terminar el combate lo golpeo en el torso arrojándolo lejos.

-Tonto… - le insulto Geras dirigiendose al ojirrojo tomandolo de la cabellera – Un simple mortal no puede vencer a un inmortal.

-No necesitaba vencerte – le revelo sonriendo el pelimarròn – Solo necesitaba distraerte.

¿Qué? – prefunto confundido Geras antes de ser impactado por un montacarga manejado por Cassie.

-¡Aléjate de él! – exclamo ella antes de bajarse y lanzarle unas granadas para que explotaran con él.

Ambas rubias levantaron al débil ojirojo que aun se resentía de sus combates anteriores.

-¿Cómo están? – pregunto Sonya.

-Bien. Sabemos salir indemne de situaciones peores – respondió la Cage.

-Escucha, lamento lo de tu amigo antes y lo que dije en la base, acerca de la misión – se disculpó la teniente – No fue justo.

¿-Qué paso cuando me fui? – pregunto ahora Julián.

-No importa, Cassie eres una gran soldado que casi me imagino saliendo con Johnny. Casi – admitió la rubia del pasado, ahora mirando al joven – Y a ti…

-Olvídalo.

-Desearía volver atrás y hacer la última misión – admitió la rubia del presente con añoranza.

-Ahora entiendo que mi sacrificio salvo a la Tierra – dijo sonriendo la Blade logrando logrando subir el ánimo de su hija – Además, escucharon a Raiden. Las cosas nunca volverán a ser como antes. Todos tenemos que "elegir nuestro destino"

-Emmm… Sonya… yo… eh quisiera disculparme contigo por… ya sabes… la vez que te secuestre en la ceremonia de Liu Kang – exculpo el ojirojo rascándose la cabellera de manera incomoda – No era mi intención hacerlo.

¿A mano? – demando ella aceptando las disculpas y revolviéndole la melena al otro.

-Y en futuro no muy lejano… si un amigo tuyo choca tu auto… no seas tan severa con el – pidio riendo el ojirrojo solo ganandose una mirada con ojos blancos.

Seguido miro a su futura hija y le dio un cálido abrazo.

-Hora de irnos – anuncio la general.

Los jovenes solo asintieron, sin embargo, cuando se disponian a irse de la nada una estalagmita echa de arena atraveso el estomago de Juliàn que solo veia como la sangre caia por la herida ante la aterrada mirada de los que la acompañaban.

-NO, NO, NO – grito Cassie viendo como su pareja caia de rodillas sin aun poder creerlo – ¡NO otra vez, NO!

-¡Volveran a saber de mi - exclamo Geras antes de irse.

-Ya no se siente como la primera vez – comento Juliàn ya sin nada que hacer.

-Te sacaremos de aquí – dijo Sonya intentando levantarlo.

-No, dejenlo chicas, no lo voy a lograr – se nego el enmascarado.

-¡No te voy a perder a ti tambien! – renego una vez màs Cassie intentando no quebrarse.

Mientras eso pasaba, Shang Tsung quien habia adoptado la forma de alguna persona ramdon, miraba a Juliàn agonizando, por una parte de el, deseaba que el muriera ahí y por otra veia al niño que el crio, educo y enseño irse, el que lo acompaño por sus primeros 18 años de vida. Al terminar de pensarlo, adopto su forma normal ganandose que todos les apuntara con sus fusiles, pero fueron desarmados en un instante.

-¡Hey!

-Alejate de nosotros brujo – Sonya dijo encarando a Tsung.

-Dejalo Sonya – pidio Juliàn – Shang Tsung…termina lo que viniste a hacer.

-¡No Juliàn! – volvio a decir la chica Cage.

Shang Tsung por su parte no le tomo atencion y se agacho a la altura de Solo, y con su mano comenzo a sanar la mortal herida del pelimarròn ante la incredula mirada de todos.

-Hechicero hijo de puta… - decia sin poder creerlo Juliàn al volver a la normalidad - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Si alguien va acabar con tu vida voy a ser yo – respondiò el brujo – Ademas…sigues siendo el niño tonto, inmaduro que crie.

Cassie por lo que habia presenciado, las palabras no salieron la primera vez.

-Viejo…nunca olvidare esto – agradecio Cassie feliz.

-No lo hice por ti niña – declaro Tsung ya yendose – Volveran a saber de mi.

-¡Hey! – llamo por ultima vez Juliàn – Gracias…maestro.

El brujo solo le sonrio antes de desvancecerse hacia quien sabe donde

Continuara…


	10. MK: Aftermath

Anteriormente en los Albores del Tiempo…

-Adiós – se despidió finalmente Julián siendo consumido por el portal que lo llevaría de regreso a su hogar.

Liu Kang ya al haber devuelto a su tiempo al anterior mencionado, se dirigio hacia el reloj de arena con la intención de empezar en su nuevo trabajo de manipular el tiempo. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que un portal lo detuvo.

\- ¡Detente Liu Kang o nos condenaras a todos! – llamo una voz conocida para el.

Del portal que lo detuvo salieron 3 figuras de el, uno era el nativo Nightwolf, el dios del viento Fujin y el malévolo hechicero Shang Tsung.

\- ¿Shang Tsung? – cuestiono Raiden.

\- ¿Nightwolf? ¡¿Fujin?! ¿Qué están…? – pregunto el chino

-Detén tu magia, antes de que el reloj de arena se haga añicos – interrumpió el viejo Tsung.

-Incluso aquí, en el comienzo de los tiempos, vomitas mentiras y trampas – reclamo Raiden - ¡No escucharemos!

-Al vencer a Kronika, destruiste su corona – recordó el brujo – Sin ella, no será posible reiniciar la historia. El reloj de arena se hara añicos. Todos los reinos serán solo un recuerdo.

-Fujin ¿Es cierto? – indago Raiden a su hermano ya que seguía sin creerle al viejo.

-Todo lo que Kronika hizo fue para asegurar la preparación de su corona – explico el dios del viento – No se atrevería a reiniciar la historia sin ella.

Liu Kang continúo manejando el reloj, pero este comenzó a agrietarse, confirmando los dichos de Shang.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunto el peliblanco.

-Kronika se acercó a cada uno. Por ayuda, nos ofreció un lugar en su Nueva Era – complemento Nightwolf – Al rechazarla, fuimos desterrados a un vacío más allá del tiempo.

-Podíamos ver los hechos que llevaron al asedio de la fortaleza, pero no podíamos intervenir – prosiguió el relato Fujin

-Y luego mataste a Kronika – finalizo el mago – El sello de aquel vacio se rompió y pudimos escapar a través del reloj de arena al igual de quien rescataste de ese vacío infinito.

-Ya que sabes tanto acerca del reloj de arena, ¿Cómo sugieres que reinicie la línea temporal? – pregunto el monje ígneo.

-Con la corona – respondió el viejo.

-La corona fue destruida – refuto el chino.

-En esta línea temporal si. Pero en otra… contradijo el brujo – Tal y como llevaste al Juliàn que salvaste.

-Y si bien no puedo reiniciar la historia sin la corona…

-Pero puedes enviar viajeros hacia esa línea temporal.

-Ya veo… todo transcurrirá igual hasta el momento previo de la derrota de Kronika. Terminar esa batalla de otro modo y que la corona quede intacta – planeo el dios.

-Eso deja mucho a la suerte – se opuso Tsung – Es mejor que Kronika no consiga la corona. De lo contrario, no podrás garantizar la victoria.

\- ¿Qué propones, brujo? – interrogo Liu.

-Que me envíes al pasado para robar la corona de mi isla antes de que Kronika envié a Cetrion a reclamarla – propuso inteligentemente el mago – Luego se la entregare a Lord Raiden y juntos derrotaremos a Kronika. Con la corona y el reloj en nuestro poder, podremos reiniciar la historia sin problemas.

\- ¿Por qué prestamos atención a esta víbora? – se opuso claramente Raiden al no querer caer en sus mentiras.

-Porque esta víbora ha trabajado duro al lado de Kronika y conoce sus secretos – confeso Shang Tsung cansado de que no le crean – Los conozco. ¿Y tú?

-Tiene razón Raiden, Fujin, ¡Opina! – interrumpió el monje llevándose al dios con el.

\- ¿Cómo pretendes conspirar en contra de Kronika? – pregunto Raiden al mago - ¿No te bastó con sus promesas de grandeza?

-Me quería como su peón, no su compañero – recordó molesto el viejo – Moldeo mi existencia para que fuera su sirviente. Para que colectara almas para su corona. Una vez cumplido mi propósito, me traiciono y me lanzó al vacío.

-Tus quejas no me engañas, Shang Tsung – dijo Raiden sin importarle.

-Confía en que tenemos el mismo interés por terminar con el dominio que Kronika tiene sobre nuestros destinos – persuadio el hechicero.

-Nuestros intereses se bifurcarán, inevitablemente – dijo Raiden.

-Esta es una alianza temporal – recordó receloso Tsung – No te hagas ilusiones.

-Entiendo tu recelo, pero no tenemos alternativa – comento Liu Kang a Fujin.

-Pero el riesgo, Liu Kang… - recordó el dios.

-No le digas nada a Nightwolf – interrumpió Liu colocando su mano sobre el hombro del otro y yendo con los demás – Seguiremos tu plan, Shang Tsung. Debo quedarme para operar el reloj de arena. Pero Nightwolf y Fujin iran contigo para supervisar.

-Acepto la ayuda, pero… creo que me vendría bien otra persona – dijo el viejo.

\- ¿Otra persona? ¿Quién? – pregunto Raiden.

-A Julián Solo – confeso el viejo.

-Hay Shang Tsun, conozco tu historia con el, pero traer al que hace poco mande a su tiempo, pondría en peligro a toda la realidad misma al no estar para ayudar y nuestra misión seria más complicada – explico Liu Kang al brujo.

-No me refiero a ese Julián, si no al de esta línea – volvió a insistir el viejo.

-No se a donde envió a todos Kronika antes de la pelea, no se donde localizarlo – declaro el monje.

\- ¡Ay por favor! ¡Eres el dios supremo ahora! ¡Usa tus poderes y lo encontraras! – reclamo molesto el viejo.

-…Bien, pero, aun así, Fujin y Nightwolf te vigilaran – acepto finalmente el dios.

-Yo también iré – decreto Raiden.

-No, Raiden. Necesito tu consejo en esto – se opuso su superior ahora – Confia en Fujin y Nightwolf.

-Si en alguien confio, es en ti hermano – señalo fraternal Raiden

-Traeré a Solo ahora antes de intentar enviarlos a la otra línea.

Mientras tanto con el anteriormente mencionado

Juliàn se encontraba lavándose la cara en el baño.

\- ¡Que sueño tan loco tuve! – murmuro para si mismo – Yo peleando contra mi mismo…que locura.

Al terminar de lavarse tomo sus cosas listo para otro dia de trabajo.

\- ¡Solo es hora irse! – llamo Cassie afuera.

Antes de irse vio su reflejo en el espejo, el cual comenzaba a distorsionarse, lo que veía ya no era el mismo sino un viejo conocido.

-¡Shang Tsung!

El viejo solo le sonrió y con un brazo lo tomo para llevarlo a su tiempo, el resto será historia…

Continuara…

Nota del autor: Si se dieron cuenta, borre el capitulo que publique anteriormente para darle paso al Aftermath, haber como queda.


	11. De vuelta al Infierno

Al desplomarse en tierra firme, rápidamente vio delante de el al viejo Tsung junto a los demás mirándolo.

-Solo – llamo el anciano sonriendo – Te he echado de menos.

\- ¿Shang Tsung, Liu Kang, Raiden, Nightwolf y… - dijo el pelimarrón intentando recordar el nombre del ultimo.

-Fujin – contesto el dios.

-… ¡No puedo estar aquí, tengo que ir a trabajar! – grito alterado Julián viendo al nuevo Liu Kang – Tu no eres real, eres solo producto de mi imaginación, lo soñé todo.

-Todo lo que viviste, no fue un sueño – decreto el dios ígneo – Kronika solo expulso para que no me ayudaran.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí entonces? – preguunto el.

-Ayudarnos en evitar que el futuro colapse – Fujin informo.

-Pero, están ustedes y yo creo que no ser necesario que este aquí – apelo el joven.

-Cuando terminemos este asunto, volverás justo al momento en que te sacamos así que parecerá como que nunca te fuiste – lo tranquilizo Shang Tsung – Viajaremos a la línea del Julián que enfrentaste.

\- ¿A la de mi hermano? – exclamo feliz – Haberlo dicho antes, vamos entonces…

-No perdamos más tiempo – dijo Liu Kang llevándolos al pasado.

Ya en el pasado, el shaolin los envió al momento en que Kotal había sido apresado en el coliseo por Shao Kahn.

-Sufrieron demasiado tiempo a manos de este impostor. Pero regresé… ¡Y los salvaré de su locura! – aseguro el carismático Kahn sacando su martillo de guerra – Solo yo puedo reconstruir el imperio. ¡Todos los reinos temblaran ante mí! ¡El Mundo Exterior será el conquistador, y nunca el conquistado!

Después de esas palabras, los habitantes comenzaron a corear el nombre del imponente gobernador, cuando se disponía con acabar con la vida del O-T, de la gran entrada del otro lado con un ariete lograron irrumpir en el estadio, las fuerzas del bien avanzaron lentamente hacia el Kahn.

Shang Tsung que se encontraba con Shao Kahn inmediatamente empezó a buscar a quien crio de niño, Julián no tardo en verlo al otro lado.

-No puede ser – dijo el pelimarrón quedándose más atrás del grupo.

-Julián… - dijo el hechicero solamente antes de que Kitana fuera donde el emperador.

\- ¿Dónde tenías oculta esa valentía, Kitana? De haberla mostrado antes, no habría necesitado a Mileena – cuestiono irónico el conquistador.

-Ahora mi "Hermana" ya no está de lado – corrigió la edeniana.

-Así es "Padre"- continuo la susodicha poniéndose al lado de la ninja azul.

En eso los viajeros del tiempo aparecieron en las gradas del estadio.

-¿Cuándo fue que llegamos? – pregunto Shang Tsung.

-Oh si me acuerdo de todo esto – comento Julián viendo los kombates en el koliseo.

-¡Miren! – señalo Fujin lo que pasaba en el centro de la multitud.

\- Es el momento de la batalla de Kitana y Shao Kahn – explico Nightwolf.

-Tenemos poco tiempo, cambiar el resultado de esta batalla podria hacer que Cetrion reclame la corona antes de lo esperado – declaro el brujo a los demas.

-Pero no hay de que preocuparse, Mileena y Kitana podran contra Shao Kahn – recordo el ojirojo.

Despues de eso, el cuarteto se dirigio a los subterraneos del estadio sin intervenir, salvo que un naknadano se dio cuenta de ellos, los 4 pasaban por el pasillo donde se tenian a las bestias en cautiverio pese a que las mismas se habian alterado al tener una presa delante de ellos.

-Escapamos de la batalla sin ser detectados – comento satisfecho el hechicero.

-Vi que estaba tu yo màs joven aquí, que yo recuerde en ningun momento te vi en la batalla – confeso Julián.

-Puede que muchas cosas no pasen igual como en tu linea de tiempo – le respondio el viejo al joven.

-¡Shang Tsung! – llamo una voz detrás de ellos, resultando ser Kollector.

-O no – dijo Fujin.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde te has estado escondiendo? Se supone que estas con nosotros ayudando a Shao Kahn – recordo el ser verde – ¿Conspiras con los terricolas?

-Lo que haga no es asunto tuyo Kollector – declaro el nativo.

-Mi asunto es conseguir lo que Shao Kahn quiere – decreto Kollector – Pagara muy bien por ti.

-Somos mas que tu Kollector – menciono el indio.

-¿Eso crees? – cuestiono el naknadano, chasqueando sus dedos libernado las jaulas de los animales.

-Ay, ¿Tenias que hablar? – le reclamo el enmascarado sacando su espada.

Las criaturas se abalanzaron sobre los 4 salvo Nightwolf quien las habia evadido, para ir a enfrentar a Kollector.

-Estos días si que son extraños – comento el de 6 brazos - ¡¿Cómo beneficia a los terricolas proteger a Shang Tsung?!

-Compartimos su objetivo: derrotar a Kronika – dijo el indio.

-Seran compañeros de muerte.

FIGHT

Kollector desaparecio delante de el y aparecio detrás de el golpeandolo con su farol, Nightwolf se repuso atacandolo con su hacha logrando que retrocediera.

El de 6 brazos le lanzo un proyectil, pero Nightwolf lo repelio envolviendo su cuerpo con su poder dañando al otro, seguido Kollector lo atrajo hacia el con su lucero para hacerle un corte con una de las cuchillas que sostenia.

Sin perder terreno, el nativo embistio con un fuerte golpe de hombro potenciado derribandolo lejos de el. Nightwolf correria hacia el, pero el naknadano agarro una fuente del piso para frenarlo.

No obstante, Nighwolf disparia 3 flechas hacia el cuerpo del otro para despues correr y clavarle su hacha en la cabeza y con su poder invoco un rayo electrocutandolo, terminando el kombate.

Mientras tanto con sus compañeros, Fujin tenia a su merced al animal en un torbellino empenzando a despellejarlo con su poder, Shang Tsung por su parte estaba calcinando a la bestia que le habia tocado y Juliàn estaba empalando en la cabeza al animal que tenia a su merced.

Cuando terminaron con las bestias escucharon por encima de ellos a la multitud exclamando de euforia.

-No eran malos – comento Julián al ver a los animales muertos – Solo tenian hambre.

-¿Qué? – pregunto sin entender Shang Tsung.

-No eran malos, solo tenian hambre – respondio con lastima el ojirojo

-Kitana ha derrotado a Shao Kahn – declaro Nightwolf.

-Sola no, Mileena le ayudo – corrigio el ojirojo.

-Su ego siempre fue más grande que su aptitud – dijo Shang Tsung.

-Vamos. Debemos irnos mientras están distraidos – menciono el dios del viento.

Ellos sin decir nada lo siguieron hasta las afueras del Koliseo.

-No. Ya hemos llegado más tarde de lo que queriamos – se quejo Nightwolf viendo a Shang Tsung – Vayamos a tu isla ahora y tomemos la corona. Sin desvios.

-No sera posible. Nuestra llegada no fue tan despercivida – refuto el anciano – Los aliados de Kronika en el Mundo Exterior se lo haran saber. De ir a mi isla ya, podriamos ser emboscados por Cetrion.

-Pero somos más, si no mal recuerdo, Cetrion fue derrotada por una humana – recordo Solo lo que habia hecho Jacqui.

-Aun asi, necesitamos ayuda – pidio Fujin.

-No basta con que este yo aquí – dijo Julián ganandose una mirada de Tsung – Por favor…

-¿Ayuda de que? No podemos reclutar a nuestros aliados sin alterar los eventos de esta linea temporal – aludio el indio.

En esos momentos, un nombre más paso por la mente del brujo.

-Sindel – llamo el.

-Sindel es una retornada – recordo el nativo.

-Puede ser devuelta a la vida – dijo el viejo – y no juega ningun papel principal en las batallan que siguen si no mal recuerdo.

-¿Y que nos ayudara? ¿A rendirnos? – cuestiono el pelimarrón.

-Es una táctica que Kronika seguramente no podra anticipar – continuo el hechicero.

-Fue emperatriz de Shao Kahn, a su altura en la maldad – se opuso Fujin.

-Si no mal recuerdo, lei sobre ella y de como la forzo a estar a su lado y para tranquilizarla dejo que Kitana se quedara – agrego el enmascarado.

-…Si… - apoyo intuitivamente Tsung ante esa declaración – Si Sindel vuelve a la vida, su esencia heroica original volverá con ella.

-¿Y si fallamos? – dijo pesimista el dios – La Sindel que yo conoci terminó con todos los campeones de la Tierra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Ay, tenias que mencionarlo! – reclamo incomodo Julián recordando aquella batalla en donde casi le cuesta la vida.

-Si Nightwolf no se hubiese sacrificado, ella habría acabado con todos – prosiguio la deidad.

-Ese es el poder que necesitamos para asegurar la victoria contra Cetrion – persuadio Tsung – Sindel es la clave.

-Y devolverla a la vida sera facil, claro… - dijo ironicamente Nightwolf.

-Nada de eso – nego el viejo – Podemos usar el Jinsei de la Tierra para sanar el cuerpo de Sindel. Pero para romper el hechizo de Quan Chi y revivir su alma, debemos acceder a la Camara de Almas del Mundo Exterior.

-Si Raiden supiera eso, ya habria salvado a mis amigos – comento Solo.

Por su parte Nightwolf aun estaba dudoso de lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Tienes un plan diferente, Nightwolf? – interrogo Fujin – ¿Uno mejor?

-Ante el primer indicio de traicion, acabaremos contigo, brujo – advirtio el nativo al mago encarandolo.

-¡Oye, tranquilo! – lo detuvo el ojirojo – Puede que sea un traidor y un mal nacido, pero si me trajo aquí es por algo.

-… ¿Por donde empezamos? – pregunto más calmado Nightwolf.

-Por la Tierra, para obtener el Jinsei – respondió Shang comenzando a conjurar un portal el cual atravesaron hacia su destino.

Mientras tanto en la fortaleza.

Geras y Frost se dirigieron al espiritu de Kronika quien estaba manipulando el reloj.

-Shang Tsung, Fujin, Nightwolf y el otro Julián Solo. Los han visto a todos en el koliseo – informo el guerrero calvo - ¿Cómo es posible?

-No deberia serlo – respondio la titanide – Aquellos que fueron enviados al vacio no regresan.

-¿Y que acabas de ver? – cuestiono ahora Frost.

-Si Shang Tsung piensa en… dijo Geras pero fue interrumpido.

-Ya lo sé, Geras – detuvo Kronika a su guerrero – Lleva a Frost contigo y encuéntralos. Tenemos que distinguir cuándo y de donde vinieron.

Ya en la camara…

-Eso será suficiente – dijo el anciano recogiendo el agua de la gruta

-Nightwolf ayudame por un momento a cuidar la Gruta. Ustedes 2 vayanse – ordeno Fujin con el frasco del agua –Su ayuda no es neceria – refiriendose a los otros 2.

-Ay debes tener muchos amigos – murmuro Juliàn dando la vuelta.

-¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto molesto el dios.

-¡Nada!

-Eso crei.

Ya los 2 se fueron de ese lugar pasando por los pasillos del templo.

-Cuidado Solo, este lugar esta lleno de trampas – advirtio el viejo.

-Ja, que puede malir sal – dijo sin prestarle atencion al mago, pero antes de dar un paso, Tsung lo tomo por el hombro haciendolo para atrás antes de que una trampa de lanzas apareciera con el cadaver del tipo de la kripta – Gracias…

-Estas trampas son exelentes, casi obtuvimos brocheta de Julián por tu falta de atención – regaño el viejo a su antiguo pupilo.

-Lo se señor, lo siento mucho – se disculpo el.

-¿Quién imaginaria que los shaolin serían tan diabolicos? – se pregunto el brujo.

-Realmente querian que nadie entrara por aquí – agrego el otro entrando a la sala.

La tranquilidad del lugar se vio perturbada por un tornado de arena de la cual salieron Geras, Frost y un buen peloton de ciber-linkuei.

-Shang Tsung, Julián Solo – exclamo el guerrero temporal – Vengan, Kronika esta ansiosa por interrogarlos.

En eso los ninjas empezaron a atacar contra los 2 que por obias razones tuvieron que defenderse. Cada uno con sus poderes o armas mataban a quien se les pusiera enfrente hasta enfocarse en los enemigos principales.

-¿Vienes a hablarme de tu potencial Olaf? – se burlo el ojirojo.

-Finalmente cibernitizare al "Legendario Julián Solo" – afirmo la ninja

-Se que no eres mala, ayudanos y te ayudaremos – propuso el otro

-Mi único lado es el de Kronika. Mi lugar en su nueva era ya esta asegurado – refuto la mujer.

FIGHT

La mujer arrojo una rafaga de hielo, Julián saco su escudo para rechazarlo, pero el ataque ignoro su defensa y lo congelo de todas formas. Frost aprovecho esto y con ambas manos invoco unos taldros de hielo dañando al su enemigo.

El ojirrojo molesto por ese ataque con su espada dio un corte al aire generando una onda escarlata hacia los pies de la cyborg desequilibrandola y seguido lanzo otra onda hacia el torso de ella.

Frost cayo al suelo y desde esa misma posición arrojo su cabeza tomando desprevenido al otro quien fue golpeado fuertemente por eso, una vez en pie la mujer creo 2 crio-cuchillas para arremeter contra su oponente por su parte el enmascarado para contrarestar eso, canalizo su poder para usar la piro-espada.

Ambos ataques se repelieron entre si generando una nube de vapor, en un momento. La Lin Kuei a gran velocidad envolvio su brazo con hielo para golpear a Solo, pero este logro detenerla con su escudo y seguido uso su espada para intentar cortarle el hombro, pero poco eso poco daño le hizo a la mujer.

Frost golpeo el estomago del otro con su puño derecho y con el izquierdo intento impactar la cara de Julián, no obstante, logro detener el puño de la criomancer con su mano empezando a apretar la muñeca de la mujer quien gimio de dolor.

La robot para liberarse uso su cabeza contra el logrando su objetivo y poder recuperarse de aquel daño provocado en su mano.

-Supe que Cassie te derroto en el club de peleas – comento el oriendo del Mundo Exterior intentando meterse en la cabeza de la cyborg.

-¡Me gano por suerte! – nego la criomancer con ira ya recuperada.

-Bonito traje, ¿te lo diseño tu esposo? – se burlo el sonriendo bajo su mascara.

Mas enojada aun, Frost ataco con sus cuchillas que fueron esquivadas ya que Julián habia desaparecido del enfrente de ella y aparecido detrás de ella para usar su crio-espada congelandola y dando una patada giratoria terminando el kombate.

-Tu falla de software te consume – dijo el ganador.

Por su parte Shang Tsung estaba combatiendo contra Geras que lo tenia en serios problemas, la vejes del hechicero le jugaba muy en contra ya que estaba mas cansado.

-¿Ya termino? – cuestiono Fujin ya al aparecer con Nightwolf.

-Soy eterno, Fujin – declaro Geras levantandose sin daños – Mi voluntad y mi fuerza son infinitas.

Fujin y Shang Tsung usaron sus poderes contra el corpulento hombre aunque este lo rechazo con pocos problemas hasta que Nightwolf se arto y le arrojo su hacha.

Los 4 se pusieron delante del servidor de Kronika empezando a pelear contra el quien ya estaba en serios problemas. A Nightwolf lo aparto con sus poderes de tierra mandandolo lejos. Shang Tsung y Julián se pusieron delante de el, el viejo le dio una patada en el torso, el ojirrojo le golpeo la cara, Geras ante esto desaparecio dejando a los 2 mirando hacia todos lados solo para ser sorprendidos por Geras haciendo que ambos se dieran un cabezazo.

-¡Ayayayay! – se quejo Julián agarrandose la cabeza.

-¡Tienes la cabeza muy dura! – le reclamo el mago al otro haciendo lo mismo.

Fujin intento entrar en escena, pero lo paralizo con sus poderes y lo arrojo hacia los otros 2. Ya un recuperado Nightwolf se levanto del suelo.

-De los Nightwolf con los que he peleado, eres el más feroz – alago el hombre fornido.

-Debe ser por eso que el gran espiritu me escogió a mi para llevar su legado – agrego el nativo.

-Tambien eres raro – jusgo el otro – Nunca nadie ha escapado del vacio.

FIGHT

Nightwolf lanzo un golpe derecho seguido de un izquierdo y un ultimo con su hacha, para su mala suerte esos impactos no fueron tan efectivos, la defensa del otro era bastante robusta. Geras contraataco con un fuerte puño de arena al pecho fracturandolo (KB) mandandolo lejos.

El nativo se levanto lanzando 3 flechas seguido de un fuerte golpe de hombro potenciado derribandolo hacia el otro extremo, desde esa pocisionn el guerrero temporal lo atrajo con sus arenas para permitirle darle un golpe que el indio esquivo y contrataco con su hacha.

Nightwolf invoco un trueno arriba del otro, pero este ultimo se rodeo con una capa de tierra logrando ser inmune al daño. Ante esa ventaja Geras lo tomo por el cuello y lo estrello contra una mesa de arena que el mismo fabrico.

El robusto hombre intento golpearlo con un martillo que el mismo hizo, pero Nightwolf se hizo a un lado para darle una patada en el estomago y seguido un golpe de hombro y un corte con el hacha poniendo en el suelo. El indio saco 2 hachas y se las arrojo a su enemigo cortandole los brazos.

-¿Eso era necesario? – pregunto Fujin ya recuperado.

-Se levantara de todas formas – informo el pelimarrón.

-Nos dara algo de tiempo – respondio Nightwolf – Deshagámonos de él antes de que se levante.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Geras empezaba a regenerarse de a poco.

-Fujin ¡Convoca al viento! – ordeno el viejo usando sus poderes arcanos generando un portal que llevaria a Geras a lo desconocido.

-Aun lo tienes viejo – alago Julián - ¿A dónde fue?

-Al Reino del Caos – contesto el brujo – Havik lo mantendrá entretenido.

-Al Infierno, ahora – decreto el nativo – Nos queda poco tiempo para encontrar a Sindel.

Shang Tsung comenzaria otra vez a usar sus poderes, pero Julián lo detuvo.

-No gastes tus fuerzas Shang Tsung – interrumpio el enmascarado – Dejame hacerlo por ti.

-Bien – acepto el anciano.

-Bien como era esto – recordo Solo sacando una piedra portal pasandola por el filo de su espada logrando incocar el portal – Siguiente parada, "El Infierno"

Ya en el lugubre lugar donde las fuerzas del mal patrullaban siendo vigilados por los guerreros elite de los emperadores de ese Reino, Jade, Kabal y Kung Lao. Mientras tanto con el cuarteto que habia llegado sin ser vistos se encontraban cubiertos detrás de unas rocas.

-Ni rastro de Sindel – dijo Nightwolf

-No es del todo inesperado – hablo Tsung – Ya que ella no ayudó en la defensa de la fortaleza.

-Pero dijiste que no todos los eventos seran iguales a la linea de la que vinismos – le recordo Julián.

-Es posible que… - iba a decir el indio antes de tener un fuerte dolor en el pecho - ¡Gran espritu!

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto el dios.

-¡Mi retornado! – exclamo el nativo – Está cerca…

De repente los pasos de alguien detrás de ellos los hizo darse la vuelta solo para ver a los emperadores del Infierno junto al Nighwolf malo.

-El gran espiritu no puede salvarte – declaro el Nightwolf malo.

Liu Kang sin ningun esfuerzo los atrapo con unos tentaculos de fuego que poco y nada pudieron hacer.

-Llevenlos al templo de huesos – ordeno el chino a los demas.

Ya cuando retomaron el conocimiento, Fujin fue el primero en desperar dandose cuenta que sus muñecas estaban encadenadas al techo, al echar un vistazo vio a sus camaradas encadenados a unos grandes pilares decorados con arte lugubre.

-¡Nightwolf! ¡Shang Tsung! ¡Solo!– llamo el dios despertando a los demas.

-¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto el indio.

-Esto es de Shinnok, reconoceria su gusto atroz a kilometros – respondió el chico forcejeando las cadenas

-Más especifico en el templo de los huesos – agrego el brujo viendo un poco más adelante la cabeza del dios caido.

-La violencia de Raiden en contra de nuestro señor no quedara impune, Fujin – dijo alguien detrás de ellos siendo la misma Sindel – Preparate para pagar por los pecados de tu hermano.

-Sindel, te ves bien – alago Tsung al tener a la señora ahora viendolo – La muerte te favorece.

-Siempre encantador, Shang Tsung – agradecio la mujer tomando la cara del anciano – Disfrutaré de alimentar a Lord Shinnok con tu alma.

-Hola señora, no podria decir lo mismo que el viejo porque te ves horrenda – confeso Julián al tener a Sindel enfrente el.

-No pudiste prosperar y eso a que te trajo, devuelta a mi – comento la retornada pasandole su dedo por la garganta – Tuviste que haber muerto con los otros para que estubieras aquí. Disfrutare hacerte sufir hasta que mueras.

Mientras Sindel hablaba con los prisioneros, Nightwolf aprochecho para generar una daga con sus poderes tratando de cortar el acero de las cadenas.

-Pero, Nightwolf… tu tendras el privilegio de sufrir más – anuncio la antigua reina de Edenia tomandolo por el cuello – El hombre que me mató conocerá lo peor de mi.

-¡Que veo un rival! – se burlo el ojirrojo ganandose una mirada furibunda de Sindel que le dio la oportunidad a Nightwolf de liberarse, para su mala suerte la mujer emitio un grito llamando a sus soldados.

Con sus hachas libero a su compañero dios y despues a Shang Tsung y a Julián para que lo ayudaran con esto.

-No puedes matarme Sindel, no sin matar a mi retornado – recordo el indio.

-No te mataré – admitio la señora – Tal como Raiden dijo a Lord Shinnok. Hay destinos peores que la muerte.

FIGHT

El chaman empezò atacando, dandole un empujon con el hombro potenciado. Sindel simplemente contesto elevandose en el aire y atacando con su lanza. Nightwolf respondio usando su hacha dañando a la señora.

La mujer dio un grito desgarrador afectando a su oponente, aprovechando esto la peliblanca lanzo un proyectil de su boca, sin embargo, el chaman lo devolvio con su poder.

Sin darle respiro Nightwolf invoco un trueno dandole de lleno a la otra, creyendo que tenia la ventaja, el chaman salto con la intencion de golpearla con su hacha, pero Sindel se elevo en el aire y con su cabello azoto al hombre al concreto.

La madre de Kitana iba a empalarlo con su arma, pero Nightwolf rodo en el piso barriendole las piernas e iba a darle un hachazo, pero la mujer lo detuvo con su cabello agarrandolo y empalando su cabeza contra una espina que habia al costado del lugar.

El indio contraataco barriendo los pies de la mujer dandole otro empujon estreñandola contra un pilar de la zona.

-Puedo imaginar pocos destinos peores que el tuyo – comento el chaman antes de degollar a un oni y ver como su yo retornado le daba problemas al viejo.

-Metete con alguien más que tu – reclamo Julián alejando al retornado del brujo.

El no muerto simplemente levanto su hacha recibiendo los poderes del rayo en ellos para arrojarles una rafaga electrica, Julián ante esto invoco su escudo logrando retener el ataque evitando que llegara hacia Shang Tsung, sin embargo, fue tan fuerte que el pelimarrón tuvo que hacerse a un lado haciendo que el rayo impactara en el viejo hasta que el Nightwolf bueno intervino.

-Moriras por tus propias manos – dijo el retornado.

-Lastimarme a mi solo te dolera a ti tambien – le advirtio el guerrero de la Tierra.

-Mi sacrificio salvará a los matoka.

-Kronika no siente amor por nuestra gente. El gran espiritu…

-¡Es un fraude que dejo que sufrieramos! ¡Kronika es nuestro futuro!

FIGHT

Fue el Nightwolf bueno quien abrió la batalla atacando al otro con un puñetazo seguido de un corte con su hacha, solo para ser lanzado violentamente al otro extremo de la sala gracias a una fuerte embestida esmeralda del chaman.

Mas molesto, el buen chaman invoco un arco con su poder lanzándole una flecha verde, sin embargo, el Nightwolf malo estaba preparado para eso y detuvo ese ataque con su propia hacha, antes de sacar otra hacha y darle 3 cortes con ella haciendo retroceder a su enemigo.

Al verse en ventaja el retornado invoco un trueno encima del otro dañándolo. El nativo arremetió con su hacha hacia el otro dándole 3 fuertes cortes junto a una embestida de hombro potenciada.

Al ponerse de pie, el retornado invoco su arco también para dispararle una flecha, pero fue absorbida por el otro con sus poderes.

Ambos se pasearon el uno alrededor del otro, intentando predecir el movimiento del otro, al ver que ninguno de los 2 se animaba a atacar, los 2 arremetieron contra si con un fuerte empujón de hombro.

Los 2 salieron disparados y cuando se levantaron invocaron un trueno a la vez para así dañarse a la vez.

Al reponerse del ataque del otro, los 2 guerreros empezaron a chocar sus armas contra las del otro, chispas, destellos y energía se generaban al estar en contacto sus armas. Ahora el chamán bueno volvió a arremeter con una fuerte patada a las costillas del otro. No sin antes volver a dejar que el espíritu lo guiara, invoco un oso y lobo astral para después lanzar 3 flechas con su arco esmeralda, seguido le clavo un hacha en el costado de la cabeza al otro y por último invoco un rayo en donde le había dejado el hacha terminando el kombate.

-Kronika no es la respuesta – dijo el ganador viendo a su yo malo reincorporandose solo para ver como el hechicero comenzaba a drenarle la vida – Shang Tsung, ¡Detente! ¡Podemos restaurarlo!

-El daño que me hizo es grave – le menciono el brujo haciendo caso omiso – Si muero fallamos.

-Brujo yo… - dijo Nightwolf yendo hacia el viejo.

-¡No, Nightwolf! – lo detubo Fujin – Shang Tsung debe vivir.

\- El no forma parte de tu linea, asi no funciona el tiempo – le dijo Julián tranquilizandolo – No te pasara nada.

Y finalmente Shang Tsung cumplio su cometido dejando el cuerpo del retornado sin fuerza vital como un cadaver en los huesos.

-¿Estas contento ahora? – le cuestiono ironico el chaman.

-Tengo salud, Nightwolf – le informo el mago – Eso deberia importarte mas.

-Basta los 2 – ordeno Fujin severo.

-Pelean igual que un viejo matrimonio – le reclamo ahora Julin.

-Apresuremonos para llegar a la camara de almas – les recordo el dios a que habian venido.

-…Apresuremonos – acepto finalemente el ser arcano – Y roguemos que Sheeva esté tan dispuesta a ayudarnos como espero…

Continuara…


	12. Guardiana de por vida

Ya al capturar a Sindel, los 4 se dirigieron hacia la shokan Sheeva esperando que los ayudara.

\- ¿Los acompaño a ti y tus "camaradas" hasta la cámara de almas? – cuestiono la mujer de 4 brazos.

-Si – contesto el viejo.

\- ¿Qué has venido de otra línea temporal solo a insultarme? – siguió interrogando la shokan – No soy una asesina a sueldo.

-Este pedido está muy por debajo de su posición actual, su alteza – intento persuadir Tsung – Pero para derrotar a Kronika necesitamos llegar a la cámara.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Porque necesitamos que Sindel reviva.

Esa revelación hizo que Sheeva se quedara perpleja por unos momentos.

-Mi emperatriz… dijo ella sin poder creerlo hasta que vio a Nightwolf, Fujin y Julián trayendo el sarcófago de la Reina de Edenia dejándolo sobre una superficie para que la líder de los shokan la examinara – Has capturado a su retornada.

-Juntos, podremos devolverla a la vida – aseguro el brujo.

\- ¿Para hacer de ella una esclava, como hizo con Quan Chi? – intuyo la mujer sin fiarse del anciano.

-Para que pueda ayudarnos a derrotar a Kronika – respondio ahora Fujin – Pero tienes mi palabra de que será libre de toda influencia.

-Llegamos allí, la restauramos. ¿Que dices? – propuso ahora Solo.

-Si no recuerdo mal, la emperatriz Sindel y tu comparten sangre – recordó Shang.

-Yo era su protectora personal – admitió la mujer.

-Me imagino cuanto habrás sufrido cuando murió – dijo el viejo intentando ganar la confianza de la mujer – No fue tu culpa. No podías salvarla en ese momento. Ahora si puedes.

-Entonces…No. Debemos presentarle esto a Kitana Kahn – declaro Sheeva recordando a quien gobierna el Mundo Exterior.

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo que hará Kitana cuando vea al viejo? – cuestiono irónico el pelimarrón mientras con su pulgar lo pasaba por la garganta como el Undertaker - ¡ZAZ! ¡Adiós cuello!

-En eso tiene razón – apoyo Nightwolf.

-Kitana nunca supo apreciar mis contribuciones al imperio – le reclamo ahora el hechicero.

\- ¿Cómo, por ejemplo, reemplazarla por un clon malvado? – le cuestiono el chaman ahora al anciano.

-Si… y gracias a ese clon malvado, el Mundo Exterior es libre de Shao Kahn – refuto ahora Shang Tsung.

-Hay poco tiempo, reina Sheeva. Tenemos que actuar y rogarle a Kitana su perdón más tarde – imploro el dios – Despues de recuperar a su madre ¿Nos ayudaras?

-Al esconderlos de Kitana, rompería el juramento que le hice… - menciono la shokan – Pero mi vida pertenece a Sindel. La guardia imperial de Kitana te reconocerá – le dijo a Shang Tsung.

-Es verdad. No me tratarán con amabilidad – admitió el brujo antes de transformarse en un shokan común.

-Bien pensado viejo – le alago Julián.

-Eso bastara – dijo Sheeva.

-Si ¿y no hay nada para mi? Si alguien me ve aquí y a mi hermano en otro lado pensaran que estoy loco – aludió un tanto preocupado el ojirojo.

-Tu ya eres el disfraz – le comento Tsung.

-Oh… - dijo Julián recordando su pasado y como lo llamaban algunas veces así que cambio su tono de cabello – Voy a ser el fantasma de los reinos. ¿Qué tal me veo?

-Te doy una opinión honesta, te ves horrible – le confeso sin ánimos el brujo haciendo que Julián volviera a la normalidad – Solo disimula ser tu mismo sin que tu yo de aquí este cerca.

-Entendido.

Ya al aceptar la propuesta, Sheeva les indico el camino hacia su destino mientras los 4 cargaban el ataúd de Sindel. Ahora mismo estaban en la zona conocida como "El estanque de los muertos"

-Falta la música de los negros que bailan con el ataúd – murmuro riendo Julián.

-Ya hemos llegado hasta aquí – indico la mujer – Hay una escalera detrás de esa puerta. Y Arriba…

¡La cámara de Almas! Puedo sentirlo – termino de decir el impostor shokan.

-Así que allí estaba, hundido en mierda – dijo una voz detrás de ellos – acobardado en el pozo de una letrina. No eligió un buen lugar para esconderse… y menos para morir.

La voz que le s hablo era la misma del vaquero Erron junto a un grupo de tarkatanos dirigidos por Baraka

\- ¿Sheeva? – llamo el líder nómade.

-Síganme – aconsejo la mujer de 4 brazos.

\- ¿Terrícolas, Sheeva? ¿Eso es un ataúd? – interrogo el hombre caníbal - ¿Qué clase de secreto planeabas enterrar aquí?

-Son asuntos de la Kahn, Baraka – contesto simplemente Sheeva.

-Somos compañeros ¿Recuerdas? – acordó Baraka – Los asuntos de la Kahn también me competen a mi.

Cuando Baraka se dirigió al sarcófago, se percato de algo, algo muy familiar sentía en el shokan que estaba sosteniéndolo, Julián al darse cuenta de esto, con su mano detuvo al tarkatano antes de que se acercara mas.

-Tranquilo Baraka – pidió el, pero el nómade no le hizo caso y siguió su rumbo a lo que el pelimarrón tuvo que aumentar su fuerza para alejarlo - ¡No puedes…comértelo!

-Conozco ese aroma…Huele a…¡Shang Tsung! – Exclamo alarmado Baraka apunto de empalar al viejo con su cuchilla, pero el ojirrojo la detuvo con su mano sin importar que esta le cortara la palma.

Baraka al gritar eso, altero a todos los tarkatanos que lo acompañaban y al verse acorralado Shang Tsung tuvo que volver a la normalidad.

-Si que te has conseguido un aliado extraño – comento Black apuntándoles con sus revolvers - ¿Qué dicen si obviamos los preámbulos y vienen calladitos con nosotros? Tendremos una linda y amistosa charla con su excelencia.

-No hay tiempo de charlar – suplico la shokan - ¡Tenemos que llegar a la Camara de Almas ya!

-Pues adelante, vayan – acepto el vaquero – Pero nos llevaremos a Shang Tsung y ese ataúd.

\- ¡Ataquen! – ordeno Baraka a sus subordinados.

Los tarkatanos fueron a por el viejo que para defenderse les lanzo una calavera envuelta de flamas la cual tuvieron que evadir salvo uno que cayo al acido del lugar comenzando a derretirse.

\- ¡Fatality! – comento Julián al ver el esqueleto del desafortunado que cayo en el liquido corrosivo.

-Mis sinceras disculpas – se disculpo el brujo logrando enfurecer a mas de los nómades que fueron alejados por Fujin.

Erron ante esto disparo su arma, pero la bala fue interceptada por un hacha que arrojo Nightwolf.

\- ¿Aun sigues molesto por lo de aquella vez? – pregunto Julián a su antiguo compañero mientras se vendaba la mano.

\- ¡En mi pueblo ya hay una tumba con tu nombre, Solo! – le contesto Baraka sacando sus cuchillas.

-Pues le cambiare el nombre después de esto.

FIGHT

El tarkatano tomo la iniciativa, arremetiendo contra su oponente con la intención de descuartizarlo de una vez, el pelimarrón desenfundo su espada repeliendo las estocadas del nómade generando chispas al chocar, bloqueo la primera y esquivo la segunda aprovechando la situación para patear el estomago del otro con la planta del pie.

El líder caníbal se repuso sin problemas y repentinamente con sus 2 hojas derribo al ojirrojo generándole unos cortes que no pasaron a mayores, Baraka sin darle una oportunidad dio un salto hacia Julián quien alcanzo a rodar hacia atrás evitando el ataque y con una patada barrio los pies del otro.

Baraka también dio una voltereta hacia atrás poniéndose de pie y rápidamente lanzo una chispa producida por sus cuchillas la cual impacto de lleno, dándole la oportunidad de golpear de lleno el pecho del pelimarrón y con una patada en la cara lo mando hacia el otro extremo.

El tarkatano confiado se acercó a el quien astutamente le arrojo una onda carmesí producida por su espada, Baraka sin otra opción cruzo los brazos deteniendo el ataque, pero en si lo dejo tambaleando dándole la oportunidad al otro de como en el pasado darle un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna terminando la pelea.

-Prefiero esto a que te saquen el cerebro – comento el ganador.

Mientras tanto con Sheeva…

-Es hora de confesar. ¿Quién descansa en ese ataúd? – pregunto molesto Erron.

-La emperatriz Sindel. ¡Podemos traerla ala vida con la Cámara de Almas! – dijo Sheeva intentando convencer.

-Espera, Sheeva. ¿Piensas revivir a la malvada madre de Kitana? Sean cuales sean tus motivos… no quedaras bien parada.

FIGHT

Sheeva comenzó fieramente embistiendo con un fuerte golpe de escudo derribando al vaquero que al caer rápidamente paso por debajo de la mujer golpeando sus piernas con las de el dejándola suspendida en el aire para darle 2 balazos.

Al estar en el suelo, Erron saco su rifle e intento impactar una bala en la shokan, pero esta simplemente se elevo en el aire hasta caer encima de el pisándolo un par de veces.

El vaquero al reponerse vio como la mujer se dirigía hacia el, aprovecho esto para lanzarle una bola con acido logrando que la shokan retrocediera, pero con esto, Sheeva simplemente dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo logrando desestabilizar al mercenario.

Erron al verse en serios problemas, disparo hacia los pies de la mujer para que ella los evitara saltando, dándole la oportunidad de sacar su rifle e impactar una bala de lleno en su oponente que alcanzo a bloquear la segundo con su escudo.

Sin importarle el daño que pudiera recibir empezó a golpear con sus 4 brazos al vaquero hasta sacar su escudo empalándolo en la cara de el, seguido lo saco de el y le dio un corte ascendente al pecho del vaquero y por último al descender lo enterró en el pecho del otro en reiteradas veces poniendo fin al kombate.

-Conoce tu lugar forastero – le dijo la ganadora antes de dirigirse a sus compañeros que ya habían terminado de pelear – Actuemos rápido.

Cuando se disponían a continuar se toparon con otra cara conocida, la misma Jade que los veía incrédula

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí, por el amor de Argus? – pregunto incrédula la edeniana viendo al viejo - ¡Shang Tsung! Me pareció verte luchando del lado de Kronika.

-Algo así Jade – acepto el anciano.

-No tenemos intención de pelear, Jade – intento usar la diplomacia la mujer de 4 brazos – Es la retornada de Sindel. Podemos devolverla a la vida para que se una a la lucha contra Kronika.

Jade por su parte examino el sarcófago dando a entender que ella no estaba mintiendo.

-Por favor Jade. Debemos entrar – pidió Fujin.

-Tendrán que convencerme – dijo sin aun creer la morena – Incluso si logran, la Cámara de Almas esta ocupada. Kotal la esta utilizando para sanar su columna rota. Si lo interrumpen, sus heridas podrían no sanar jamás.

-Prometo que no lo interrumpiremos – aseguro el hechicero.

-No eres el más indicado en prometer nada Tsung – le recrimino Julián al anciano – Solo iremos y Sindel volverá, a Kotal no le pasará nada.

-No me lo creo – dijo sin aun ser convencida la edeniana.

-Debes confiar en mi, eres mi aliada – agrego ahora Sheeva poniéndose de frente a Jade – Vaya con la lealtad edeniana.

FIGHT

La shokan comenzó atacando con sus 4 brazos, pero Jade gracias a su bastón los repelió, pero en un descuido de la morena, Sheeva la tomo con sus brazos inferiores y con los superiores la golpeo un par de veces y la mando lejos.

La edeniana desde esa distancia arrojo su boomerang impactándolo de lleno y corriendo hacia su oponente le dio una tremenda patada sombra, la shokan ante esto le arrojo una bola de fuego que fue inutilizada gracias a la habilidad de Jade de volverse intangible, pero fue sorprendida con un fuerte pisotón en el suelo de Sheeva desestabilizándola.

Jade intento contraatacar con su bastón, pero la mujer de 4 brazos había desaparecido de su vista solo para darle la sorpresa que apareció arriba de ella para aplastarla con todas sus fuerzas dejándola fuera de kombate.

-Te recuperaras – dijo la ganadora.

-No, no irán a ningún lado – aseguro Jade intentando ponerse de pie, pero sucumbió a sus heridas desplomándose en el suelo.

Al notar que la morena no se rendiría, el ojirrojo se acerco a ella levantándole la cabeza.

\- ¿Ju-Julián? – murmuro débilmente ella.

-Shhh, hora del descanso – murmuro el haciendo un movimiento con su mano sobre la cara de ella. Jade sin saber lo que pasaba cayo inconsciente – Listo.

\- ¿Se levantará? – pregunto preocupada Sheeva.

-Si, solo despertara con dolor de cabeza – le respondió el enmascarado – Nos vamos.

Ya los 4 se abrieron camino hacia la Cámara de Almas viendo a Kotal en el interior de ella dejando el ataúd en el suelo.

\- ¿Esperamos? O ¿lo despertamos? – pregunto Nightwolf.

-Kotal – llamo Sheeva despertando al anterior mencionado quien salió de la cámara tambaleándose frente a ellos

\- ¿Sheeva? – clamo el O-T - ¿Qué haces ellos aquí? – refiriéndose a Shang Tsung y a Julián.

-Después Kotal. Ahora debemos… - iba a decir Sheeva pero fue interrumpida.

-Recuerdo muy bien cuando fui prisionero en tus Foso de Carne – interrumpió molesto el exemperador – y en como trataste de matarme cuando aparecieron.

Kotal con intenciones hostiles se dirigió hacia ellos, pero su columna lo hizo desestabilizarse que de no ser por la shokan quien lo detuvo.

-Necesitas más tiempo para sanar – informo la mujer.

-Tengo la fuerza para matarlos – exclamo el azteca apartando a Sheeva dirigiéndose al anciano, pero Sheeva lo volvió a detener.

-No es el mismo que te ataco, hoy el es nuestro aliado – informo la shokan forcejeando con el hombre – Su brujería traerá a Sindel de vuelta a la vida.

\- ¡La necromancia esta prohibida! – exclamo Kotal nuevamente apartando a la mujer – Has perdido la cordura. ¡Revierte el hechizo que has lanzando sobre ellos, brujo!

\- ¿Intervenimos? – pregunto Julián.

-No, esta muy débil para pelear, solo le bastaran unos cuantos golpes para rendirse – le respondió Tsung.

\- ¡Haz tu trabajo! ¡Yo retengo a Kotal! – declaro la mujer de 4 brazos.

Fujin con su poder elemental saco a Sindel del sarcófago y la introdujo en la Cámara de Almas. Shang Tsung con sus poderes empezó a generar un contra-hechizo hacia la magia de Quan Chi y con el agua obtenida de la gruta del dragon, los 2 empezaron a restaurarla.

\- ¿Te atreves a obstruir mi justicia? – le cuestiono el hombre verde – Mantente al margen si no quieres quedar como Goro.

FIGHT

Intentando mostrar respeto, Kotal se abalanzo contra la shokan la cual lo detuvo con su fuerza sobrehumana, aprovechando esto lo tomo con sus brazos para azotarlo contra el suelo.

El O-T uso su espada para enterrarle en el suelo generando un temblor logrando que Sheeva se tambaleara, pero esta contesto con lo mismo dando un fuerte pisotón al suelo dañándole las piernas al otro.

Kotal ahora invoco un rayo solar para recuperar un poco sus energías y dañar a su contrincante que solo le dio un fuerte golpe al mentón rompiéndole la mandíbula. El kombate no duro mucho ya que el hombre seguía muy débil de su columna y no tuvo más remedio que darse por vencido.

-Me someteré a la justicia de Kitana Kahn, no a la tuya – decreto la ganadora comenzando a hacerle una dormilona a Kotal para que dejara de pelear.

Ya al dejar a Kotal en el suelo, la emperatriz del Mundo Exterior hizo acto de presencia junto a un grupo de O-T

\- ¡Reina Sheeva! – llamo molesta Kitana.

-Kitana Kahn. Yo… - intento decir, pero fue interrumpida.

-Contén tu lengua – pidió ella – Jade me lo conto todo.

-Nada bueno puede venir de las manos de un brujo – declaro enojada la ninja azul.

\- ¿Y de un amigo? – pregunto Julián dirigiéndose a las féminas – Ya pudiste recuperar a Mileena, ahora tienes la posibilidad de recuperar a tu madre.

-Durante miles de años he soñado con verla de nuevo… - iba a seguir diciendo, pero Julián la interrumpió.

-y este, es "ese día" – afirmo sonriendo bajo su mascara el ojirrojo.

-No confió en que su alma sea manoseada por Shang Tsung – se volvió a negar Kitana dirigiéndose hacia el brujo, pero Julián la alejo.

-Kitana, ¿Te mentí acerca de que Mileena había cambiado? No -siguió intentando persuadir Julián a su amiga – Tampoco te estoy mintiendo de que Sindel volverá a ti.

…- se quedo sin palabras la soberana antes de ver como Fujin y Shang habían terminado su labor, al frente de ella tenia a la que alguna vez fue su madre y reina de Edenia - ¿¡Que has hecho!?

-Bienvenida su alteza – saludo el anciano ante una incrédula Sindel que se aparto bruscamente de el – También me complace verte.

\- ¿Estoy viva? ¿Esto es real? – pregunto confusa la peliblanca.

-Así es, Lady Sindel – respondió el dios del viento – Un milagro que no habríamos logrado sin la ayuda de tu servidora más fiel.

\- ¿Sheeva? – llamo la señora

-Emperatriz. Si bien hoy te ayude – menciono la shokan sin aun poder creer que su reina había vuelto – Se que muchas veces no he podido protegerte. No soy digna.

-Oh, que tontería. Hoy me diste el mejor regalo – agradeció la mujer edeniana - ¡Una segunda oportunidad! Has cumplido con tu deber. Yo soy la que esta en deuda ahora.

-Emperatriz, gracias.

\- ¿Dónde esta mi hija? – pregunto viendo a todos lados Sindel hasta verla parada viéndola incrédula – Kitana…

-Ve con ella – le dijo Julián a Kitana que aun no quería acercarce.

-Soy yo, Kitana. Tu madre – se presento la señora

-Yo…Quisiera sentir alegría…Pero todo lo que siento es… Era tan solo una niña cuando tu… ¿Cómo pudiste suicidarte? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? – pregunto sollozando la ninja.

-No hice nada de eso Kitana – negó Sindel – Luego de mi boda forzada con Shao Kahn, tuve conflictos con Quan Chi. Me acuso de "distraer" a Shao Kahn. Luego el desgraciado me asesino y lo hizo parecer un suicidio.

-Eso explica los libros de la sección prohibida – murmuro el enmascarado.

-Pero… ¿Todo este tiempo? Todo lo que me dijeron de ti era… ¿Mentira? – pidió una respuesta la hija – En que puedo creer.

-Cree… en que ame a tu padre, Jerrod. Cree en que te amo a ti – respondió la peliblanca abrazando a su primogénita

\- ¡Oh mamá! – dijo ella ya más tranquila.

-Este encuentro es una bendición – alago Fujin – Pero tenemos poco tiempo para celebrar. Tenemos que ir a la isla de Shang Tsung a terminar la misión.

-Si no mal recuerdo, mi otro yo debe estar en camino hacia rescatar a Sonya junto a su equipo, no habrá ningún problema para mi – declaro Julián haciendo memoria.

\- ¿Cómo que tu otro yo? – pregunto confundida Kitana.

-Larga historia, pero lo más importante, no le digas a nadie que estuve aquí, creerían que estas loca o podrían matarme al creer que soy Shang Tsung – le informo el ojirrojo.

-Comprendo – acepto Kitana ahora viendo a su madre – iría contigo y pelearía a tu lado, pero…

-El Mundo Exterior necesita a su Kahn. Lo se – comprendió la señora acariciando la mejilla de su hija – Tranquila Kitana. Volveré a casa.

En un remoto lugar: La sala del reloj de arena.

-Sindel ha sido restaurada – informo Kronika a Cetrion – Shang Tsung solo emprendería una tarea tan dura si su ayuda significara una ventaja decisiva.

-Es solo una mortal… - dijo confiada la diosa de la virtud.

-Y una de los pocos que pueden hacerte daño – recordó la titanide – Esto no debía ocurrir.

-No le tengo miedo – admitió la mujer de la naturaleza.

-Están en la isla de Shang Tsung.

\- ¡Tu corona! Shang Tsung lo sabe.

-Entonces no hay más tiempo para prepararse. Ve a la isla ya. No podemos ganarnos sus corazones, ni lo intentes. No dejes que tu benevolencia te ponga en riesgo.

-Comprendo madre – dijo Cetrion antes de cambiar de forma

Continuara…


	13. Wind of change

Ya en la isla de Shang Tsung

-No pudieron seguir – dijo el hechicero viendo un cadáver colgado en la entrada del campo de batalla de hace décadas – me conmueve su devoción.

-Que asco… - murmuro Julián al ver como el ojo del cuerpo caía al suelo.

-Cuestiono su juicio – agrego ahora Nightwolf.

\- ¿Acaso no tienen ningún tipo de compasión? – cuestiono el anciano mientras se adentraban al lúgubre lugar.

-No por los idiotas que te siguen – respondió el chaman.

\- ¿Entonces ya no lo seguimos? – pregunto ahora Sindel – Al menos no seguimos a ese idiota, Raiden. Entonces si que moriríamos.

De repente apareció Kabal corriendo a velocidad inhumana alrededor del grupo hasta que Fujin se harto y lo detuvo con sus poderes elementales.

-Podrás ser rápido como el viento, Kabal, pero yo lo controlo – exclamo el dios -Deberías haber elaborado un mejor plan.

-Aún hay mas – dijo el retornado mientras que su compañera Jade aparecía para que con su bastón reanimar los cadáveres de alrededor.

\- ¡Levántense en nombre de Shinnok! – ordeno la mujer. Los muertos volvieron en si y rodearon al grupo – Volverán al vacío. Ni ella puede ayudarlos – señalando a Sindel.

Y la batalla comenzó entre los vivos y muertos. Ahora nos enfocamos en Fujin que intentaba acertar una bala de su ballesta a Kabal que las esquivaba por poco.

\- ¡Muy lento! Esperaba mas Fujin.

FIGHT

Kabal arrojo sus armas a los pies del dios, pero este salto para darle una patada al otro derribándolo, desde esa posición Kabal corrió a gran velocidad dejando girando al peliblanco por unos segundos que fueron aprovechador por el que lo agarro con sus Shuanggou y lo azoto contra el suelo.

Fujin desde esa posición le barrio los pies al otro para después darle una patada potenciada con su poder elemental derribándolo. Esta vez Kabal intentaría volver a correr, pero la deidad lo detuvo disparándole con su ballesta aturdiéndolo y le dio un empujón con el viento de sus manos.

El retornado se repondría agarrando una lanza al costado de el, la cual usaría para empalar a su enemigo dañándolo. Kabal ahora saltaría sobre el, pero el dios dio un giro potenciado por el viento dañando al velocista y con una fuerte estocada de su espada acabo la pelea.

\- ¿Ahora cumplo con tus expectativas? – cuestiono el ganador antes de ver como Shang Tsung derribaba con una patada a Jade.

-Cetrion debe estar en camino – informo el brujo.

-Al igual que el escuadrón de Jacqui – agrego el pelimarrón.

-Sindel y yo nos ocuparemos de ella – propuso Nightwolf – Ustedes de la corona.

Los 3 descenderían hacia lo que alguna vez fue "La guarida de Goro" un tenebroso lugar para quien intentara explorarlo sin morir en el intento.

-Recuerdo cuando me enviaste a morir aquí – recordó un tanto irónico Julián al hechicero.

-Sinceramente esa no era mi intención, solo te mande a buscar algo – se excuso Shang Tsung.

-Si como no, si 4 brazos hubiera querido aquella vez me hubiera matado – rememoro otra vez el ojirojo.

-Combatiste bien y tu recompensa fue que te dejara vivir – refuto el anciano – es mas todos estos años, la historia no contaba contigo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto confuso el enmascarado.

-Que cambiaste muchas cosas, el curso del torneo, el salvar a Mileena, la caída de Shinnok, el conocer al hijo de Kano. Etc – explico el viejo.

-Cambiando el tema. Debo preguntar brujo – interrumpió Fujin la charla de los 2 - ¿Cuánto tardaras en traicionarnos?

-Jeje. Tu falta de fe me divierte – se burlo solamente Tsung.

-Cuando suceda, estaremos listos – aseguro el dios.

-No le quitare los ojos de encima Fujin, no te preocupes – apoyo el joven de cabello largo dejando que el dios avanzara.

Al decender lo suficiente llegaron a la espeluznante caverna que había sido vaciada y llena de muchas celdas pequeñas, con cadenas oxidadas colgando del techo y en el gran trono yacía el cuerpo en descomposición de quien alguna vez fue el príncipe Goro.

No les tomo mucho tiempo en hallar lo que buscaban. Frente a ellos un gran destello color verde indicaba que era lo único que podía ser "El pozo de almas" Fujin tomo la iniciativa en tomar la tiara hasta que una voz detrás de ellos, llamo su atención.

-Hazme un favor, Fujin y da un pazo atrás y ustedes 2 tambien– advirtió la voz siendo el mismo viejo Jax acompañado de Noob – Tiene sentido que nos volvamos a encontrar aquí. Donde me enjaulaste y me golpeaste hasta casi muero. Con mucho gusto te devolveré el favor.

-Siempre tan generoso – alago irónico Tsung provocando al afroamericano que le arrojo el resto de su puro.

Jax intento conectar un puñetazo en la cara del anciano, pero Julián se interpuso entre los 2 deteniendo con su palma el golpe.

-Lento y viejo, no debiste nunca unirte a la calva – le dijo el ojirojo comenzando a apretarle el puño demostrando una gran fuerza física.

Shang Tsung aprovecho esto, cambiando en la forma de Johnny para acertar una patada sombra mientras que Fujin empezaba una pelea contra Saibot.

\- ¿Un nuevo truco, Bi-Han? – pregunto el dios al liberarse de la técnica del otro – Entretenido, pero insuficiente.

-Te derrote en tu templo Fujin – recordó Noob haciendo memoria al juego de MK: Subzero Mytologies – Ahora soy mas fuerte.

-No ganaste esa pelea. Huiste – refuto la deidad.

FIGHT

Fujin empezó atacando con su ballesta, pero Noob uso su sombra la cual se volvió intangible provocando que su ataque fuera inútil. El ninja con su hoz lo tomo por la cabeza y lo azoto contra el suelo.

El dios se puso de pie girando con su viento suspendiendo en el aire a su oponente para después golpearlo con su espada. Desde la posición que estaba el fantasmagórico guerrero uso a Saibot para impactar las piernas del otro logrando derribarlo, seguido el se acerco intentando darle un golpe, pero seria interrumpido cuando el dios lo empujo con el viento.

Sin dejarse intimidar Noob desapareció de la nada y emergió del piso sujetando a su enemigo con su guadaña por unos momentos hasta estrellarlo contra la tierra. Fujin ya con intenciones de terminar la pelea con su poder arrojo su espada a Noob que quedo en el otro extremo esperando para después dispararle varias veces con su ballesta, ahora atrajo su espada que en su trayecto atravesó el abdomen del otro y finalmente la enterró en el cráneo del ex lin kuei.

-Deberías haber huido de esta también – aconsejo el ganador

Mientras que sus compañeros ya habían derrotado a Jax que poco pudo hacer ante la fuerza combinada de ambos. Shang Tsung intentaría tomar la fuerza de el también, pero tanto Fujin como Julián lo detuvieron.

El dios se acerco al mayor que estaba en una rodilla recuperándose ofreciéndole su mano.

-Maldición, Fujin, sabes lo que sufrí – le reclamo Briggs levantándose– Kronika es mi única oportunidad de evitar todo eso. No solo por mi, tambien por Jacqui. Por Vera.

\- ¿Crees que a ella le hubiese gustado verte unirte a los malos? – cuestiono Julián

-Sabes como se siente esto, Solo – le contesto Jax ahora fijándose en Fujin – Pero tu, eres un dios, no tienes idea de como se siente.

\- ¿Sabes cuál fue la única vez que Raiden y yo peleamos? – comento el peliblanco – Cuando me fui del Templo del Cielo para vivir con los humanos. Sus palabras fueron "No te encariñes con ellos, Fujin". Los sentimientos impedirán que lleves a cabo tu deber.

-Raiden no es el mas indicado para decir eso – dijo un poco riendo el ojirrojo haciendo mención a la aventura que tenia el dios con Cetrion.

-Pero a los guerreros como nosotros los sentimientos nos fortalecen – finalizo de decir el peliblanco. – No luchamos para matar a los enemigos. Luchamos para proteger a nuestros seres queridos. Por eso duele tanto cuando fracasamos.

-Pues caramba, tal vez lo entiendes – acepto finalmente las palabras del otro Jax – Kronika conoce tu dolor. Te manipula con eso. Jacqueline viene en camino. Kronika espera que la enfrentes y que le rompas el corazón. ¿Y es alguien a quien le interesa un bledo tu o tu familia?

El discurso del dios fue interrumpido cuando el lugar comenzó a temblar y a dejar caer el techo a pedazos a causa de una batalla que pasaba en la superficie. De la nada una parte de la losa colapso con Sindel tirada encima de el quejándose de dolor.

Cetrion quien estaba arriba la agarro con sus plantas trayéndola hacia ella teniéndola enfrente.

\- ¿Ibas a derrotarme? – pregunto la diosa a la mujer que forcejaba con ella.

-Aun no he terminado – respondió enojada la peliblanca usando su melena para liberarse y caer de espaldas al suelo.

Nightwolf quien se encontraba con ella lanzo sus hachas a la diosa que inutilizo el ataque con un escudo de rocas para después agarrar con sus plantas al chaman que intento evadirlas, pero fue inútil.

\- ¡Acata la voluntad de Kronika! – amenazo Cetrion al nativo que en un idioma desconocido conjuro un encantamiento el mismo que uso para acabar con Sindel en el pasado, sin embargo, esta vez, la peliblanca la puso fuera de ese conjuro con su cabello.

\- ¿Puedes pelear? – pregunto Sindel a un agotado Nightwolf.

-Hare lo que pueda – aseguro el.

-Kronika les ofreció el futuro, pero no tendrán nada – declaro Cetrion frente a ellos – La culpa de este destino es de ustedes 2.

FIGHT

Sindel ataco con una voltereta y un grito, Cetrion por su parte genero unas raíces que apresaron a su enemiga que además le prendio fuego dañándola. Nightwolf por su parte le arrojo una serie de flechas que fueron rechazadas por un muro de rocas.

La reina de Edenia rompió el muro de rocas con su grito que además daño a la diosa dándole la oportunidad al chaman para darle un fuerte golpe de hombro.

Cetrion desde el suelo, golpeo varias veces el piso logrando desestabilizar a sus enemigos para después arrojarles una gran roca derribando a ambos.

Sindel volvió a ponerse de pie y rápidamente invoco a la banshee para atacar a Cetrion que se defendió del espíritu, pero no del impacto de la lanza de la peliblanca que la dejo suspendida en el aire y desde esa posición Nighwolf arrojo su hacha trayendo de nuevo a tierra a Cetrion.

La diosa furiosa arremetió contra ambos tomándolos de la cara y arrastrándolos por el piso, la diosa se elevo en el aire para ebestirlos como un ariete, pero en el ultimo segundo los 2 se hicieron a un lado haciendo que Cetrion se lastimara por si sola.

Ahora mismo se dirigió hacia Sindel con intención de hacer su fatal blow, pero Nightwolf la hizo a un lado para el recibir el letal ataque que al terminar. Sindel aplico su fatal blow terminando el arduo kombate.

-Es tu destino el que debería preocuparte, Cetrion – comento la ganadora viendo a la diosa tendida en el suelo antes de alejarla de ella con su grito desgarrador.

Finalmente, con el resto del equipo, Fujin los saco del subterráneo y entre todos rodearon a la diosa que no tenia ninguna oportunidad. El peliblanco le incrusto varias piedras a la diosa y seguido Shang Tsung invoco una cobra de fuego que ataco sin piedad a la mujer que desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

Ya mas tranquilos, Fujin se dio cuenta que Nightwolf era el que mas mal salió parado de esa pelea ya que se encontraba de rodillas muy agotado y con sus poderes le recupero su fuerza para poder continuar.

-Bueno, Shang Tsung. Tu estrategia demostró ser solida después de todo – alago el dios.

-Claro que lo es – agradeció el viejo ahora enfocándose en el escuadrón de Jacqui que ya había llegado.

\- ¡Que no me vea! ¡Que no me vea! – murmuro Julián un poco asustado escondiéndose detrás de Fujin

-Manos detrás de la cabeza, Shang Tsung – ordeno el joven Jax.

\- ¡Tu también, Sindel! Si mueves si quiera un dedo… - agrego la chica Briggs siendo interrumpida por su viejo papá.

-Tranquila mi niña – pidió el mayor pasando al frente.

\- ¿Papá? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – pregunto incrédula su hija.

-Estamos todos del mismo lado contra Kronika -confeso el afroamericano.

-Si y ahora debemos llevarle esto a Raiden – señalo Fujin la corona.

\- ¿Es una corona? – pregunto dudosa la Briggs.

-La corona de Kronika – dijo claramente el peliblanco – Sin ella, no tiene el poder para reiniciar la historia.

-Era hora de recibir buenas noticias – dijo el joven mayor.

-Ahora que la tenemos, estamos en territorio desconocido – comento el chaman – Cambiamos esta línea para bien.

-Correcto. Nadie puede predecir lo que va a pasar – complemento el anciano – Ni si quiera yo.

-Lo que quiere decir que mi ayuda ya no es necesaria – dijo ahora Julián.

\- ¿Tu que haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar ayudando a Cass a rescatar a la general! – declaro acusadora la chica.

-Tu no has visto nada – dijo el simplemente – Después lo entenderás

-Yo debo volver al Mundo Exterior y ayudar a Kitana – manifestó Sindel.

-Gracias por ayudarnos – agradeció Fujin a ambos. – Nos encontraremos en el Mar de la Sangre en 6 horas.

-Mi hermano se encargará de aquí en adelante – decreto Julián yendo hacia Tsung – Viejo, creo que es un adiós.

-Si, sinceramente pasar tiempo contigo me lleno de nostalgia – confeso el brujo extendiéndole la mano a su ex discípulo.

Julián le dio la mano y también un abrazo que Tsung correspondió ya al separarse un portal de la nada apareció que claramente era la vía de escape del pelimarrón que sin ningún miedo lo atravesó hacia lo desconocido y finalmente se cerro.

Shang Tsung ahora con su magia invoco un nuevo portal para Sindel que se dirigió hacia el sin problemas.

-Hechicero – llamo la mujer mirándolo antes de entrar en el.

-Iré con la familia Briggs para informar a las SF – aseguro el chaman al dios.

-Que el gran espíritu te proteja – dijo el peliblanco.

-Que te proteja a ti, Fujin, cuando Raiden ponga sus ojos en ti con Shang Tsung.

Y los 3 se fueron.

Mientras en la fortaleza de Kronika.

Cetrion yacía en el suelo bastante maltrecha con Kronika frente a ella.

-Sin la corona, no puede haber Nueva Era – recordó la titanide.

-La culpa recae solo en mis hombros – se disculpo la mujer.

-No. Subestimé el ingenio de Shang Tsung – contradijo la calva – Escapar del vacio, regresar del futuro…

-Si es así, lo volveré a enfrentar, madre. Esta vez conseguiré la victoria

-Debo irme. Con la corona en manos de Shang Tsung se volvió extremadamente peligroso y dudo que sus nuevos aliados se den cuenta de su peligrosidad.

Continuara…


	14. Viento contra Trueno

Volviendo con los demás, Sub-Zero estaba paseando con Liu Kang alrededor de los jardines de fuego.

\- ¿Tus maestros shaolin están listos? – pregunto el maestro.

-Lucharan hasta el ultimo hombre – aseguro el chino.

-Probablemente sea el precio a pagar.

-No habrá pelea si Kharon no nos ayuda. ¿Hay noticias de Hasashi?

-No. Si no llegan pronto, volveré al Infierno.

Y de repente el Scorpion del pasado apareció ante ellos.

-Scorpion incorrecto – anuncio Kang – Esto no puede ser bueno.

-Trae a Raiden – pidió Liang y al otro quien solo obedeció.

\- ¿Los jardines de fuego, reconstruidos? – pregunto un tanto sorprendido el espectro – Si que se restauraron los Shirai ryu.

\- ¿Por qué viniste, Scorpion? ¿Dónde esta Hanzo? – interrogo el lin kuei.

-Esta…esta muerto – respondió un tanto apenado el alacrán.

-Y ahora viniste a acabar con nosotros – intuyo molesto Sub-Zero.

-Comprendo tu desconfianza, pero ¡Vine a ayudar! – intento convencer Scorpion.

-Me resulta imposible de creer – negó totalmente desconfiado el otro antes de que un portal detrás del ninja ígneo apareciera y con el Shang Tsung - ¿Qué hace el aquí?

-No estamos juntos – respondió a la defensa el espectro.

-Si estás aquí para ayudar, pruébalo – ordeno el guerrero de hielo – Únete a mi contra el brujo.

-Lo hare – aseguro el otro antes de ver como Fujin salía del portal tambien confundiendo mas a los presentes.

\- ¡¿Fujin!? Creímos que te habías perdido cuando se rompió la línea temporal – comento perplejo Kuai - ¡¿Pero estas con Shang Tsung?!

-Tenemos noticias urgentes para Raiden – anuncio el peliblanco - ¡Por favor, déjanos pasar!

\- ¿Es una broma? Debe ser un truco del brujo – aseguro el criomante.

-Los jardines de fuego no serán profanados con su presencia – apoyo el shirai ryu. Y después de decir eso los 4 empezaron a kombatir hasta que Sub-Zero congelo al viejo dejando a Fujin solo contra los 2.

-No comprendo por qué te has unido a Shang Tsung, Fujin – le recriminó Kuai - ¿Qué hizo para corromper tu mente?

FIGHT

Sub-Zero arrojo una ráfaga de hielo, que fue desviada por el viento de Fujin, Sin embargo, el lin kuei aprovecho para deslizarse hacia el derribándolo. El dios desde esa posición dio un giro generando un tornado dejando suspendido en el aire al otro solo para ser devuelto al suelo de un espadazo del peliblanco.

Fujin volvió atacar con su espada, pero fue repelida gracias a que Sub-Zero genero una crio-espada, en un descuido del lin kuei, el dios aprovecho para elevarlo en el aire y mandarlo lejos.

Justo en ese momento Scorpion entro en la pelea apareciendo detrás de Fujin con su típico ataque. El ninja removio su mascara y arrojo de su boca las llamas del infierno, pero fueron fácilmente contrarrestadas con el viento de un dios, Fujin aprovecho esto para volver a generar un tornado mandando a volar al ninja y con una patada lo arrojo hacia Sub-Zero quien se había puesto de pie solamente para volver a estar en el piso.

-Ustedes 2. Mejor escúchenme antes de juzgar – exclamo Fujin deteniendo la pelea y descongelando a Shang Tsung

-Gracias Fujin – agradeció el viejo.

-La tormenta aún no ha pasado – recordó el dios viendo como Liu Kang y Raiden por fin aparecían.

\- ¡Shang Tsung! – exclamo hostil el hombre con sombrero.

-Tenemos que hablar contigo, hermano – imploro el peliblanco.

\- ¿Tenemos? Fujin – cuestiono confundido Raiden – ¿Desde cuando eres amigo de esta basura?

-Vengo a salvarte, Raiden – aseguro el brujo por mas ridículo que fuera.

-Venimos de un trágico futuro – explico el dios del viento – En el, Liu Kang derroto a Kronika y la batalla destruyo su corona, sin embargo, ella volvió aquí para no tener fallas. Sin la corona, la línea de la que venimos no puede repararse. – señalo la tiara que esta en su mano.

-Nuestra única esperanza era venir aquí robar la corona y usar sus poderes– continuo Tsung.

-Ahora podernos cambiar el resultado de la pelea contra Kronika ya que no será la misma que aconteció – explico el peliblanco - ¡Podemos derrotarla y corregir el tiempo!

-Nunca te considere un ingenuo, hermano - dijo sin creerse nada Raiden – ¡Los planes de Shang Tsung solo lo benefician a el! ¡¿Cómo pudiste caer en esa mentira?!

-Piénsalo Raiden – persuadió el hechicero al ver como el dios del trueno alzaba el amuleto de Shinnok.

\- ¡Ve a mentir a otro lado, brujo! – exclamo furioso Raiden – ¡No nos vas a engañar!

\- ¡Lord Raiden! Escuchémoslo – interrumpió Liu Kang – Quizás nos diga la verdad.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo – dijo solamente el protector de la Tierra antes de usar la magia del amuleto y atacar sin aviso al viejo – Ahora, Shang Tsung ¡La verdad!

-Raiden, ¡Ya basta! – se interpuso el chino.

-A un lado, Liu Kang – dijo apartando al monje.

\- ¡Deja el amuleto! ¡La oscuridad se apodera de ti! – declaro el chino solo para ser recibido por un ataque del dios.

\- ¡¿También tu me traicionas?! – cuestiono totalmente iracundo el dios

-Esta no es la forma – reclamo el monje recuperándose del ataque – Shang Tsung no es el enemigo esta vez.

Raiden totalmente loco iba a atacar nuevamente, pero Fujin se interpuso.

¡¿Los reinos penden de un hilo y tu formas esta alianza profana?! – exclamo Raiden a su hermano cambiando su típica tonalidad de poder a un rojo intenso – Ya basta con esta locura. Si deben morir, que así sea.

-Mi hermano es problema mío – detuvo Fujin a Tsung que quería intervenir – Hare una señal si necesito ayuda. El amuleto enciende tu ira y nubla tu juicio. Ten fe en mi.

FIGHT

Ambos hermanos esperaron el primer movimiento del otro. Raiden fue el primero con su ataque de vuelo eléctrico llevando a Fujin al otro extremo del escenario.

El peliblanco rápidamente se levanto y giro generando un tornado dejando suspendido en el aire a su hermano antes de ser devuelto al suelo por una fuerte patada.

Fujin desde el aire arrojo una fuerte ráfaga de viento, pero se percato que Raiden no estaba y este ultimo apareció detrás de el golpeándolo con su bastón arrojándolo lejos.

Fujin desde el suelo golpeo los pies de su hermano para después darle un fuerte puño en el mentón rompiéndoselo (KB), Raiden, sin embargo, lanzo un fuerte trueno dañando a Fujin quien tuvo que ni aun con su poder pudo rechazarlo.

Raiden ahora saco su baculo intentando golpear a su hermano, pero este en un buen movimiento logro desarmarlo y darle un buen corte con su espada logrando que el dios corrupto retrocediera.

Fujin ahora lo miro determinado empuñando su espada con ambas manos, Raiden por su parte arrojo sus rayos hacia la hoja del otro logrando mandarla a volar desarmando a su hermano quien ahora el recibiría los truenos del dios. Fujin no tuvo otra opción que usar sus mismos poderes elementales para repeler los rayos en sus manos que poco a poco se hacían mas potentes.

El choque de poderes duro un buen rato, si en cualquier momento uno de los 2 se descuidaba seria el perdedor de ese fuerte colpaso de viento y trueno, Raiden ya se veía con la victoria sonriendo, hubo un momento en que sus orbes rojos se conectaron con los blancos del otro y final ambos poderes colapsaron generando una fuerte explosión que mando a volar a los 2. El impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para golpear el lado maligno del dios.

-Mejor detengámonos, si seguimos peleando nuestra batalla se sentirá en todos los reinos, seria una guerra de 1000 días y ambos nos destruiríamos – aconsejo Fujin recuperándose – Ahora escucha, hermano. Nos queda poco tiempo.

-… -Raiden no dijo ninguna palabra y levanto el amuleto del suelo observándolo por unos momentos – Soy un tonto. Permiti que la ira se apoderara de mi. No permitiré que mi temperamento quiebre nuestra determinación.

Ya cuando todo se calmo, el grupo se reorganizo para ver que podían hacer.

-Estas bromeando, Fujin – dijo Liu Kang

-No, Liu Kang. El poder de Raiden te convierte en un dios – confeso el dios al chino que aun no lo creía.

-Ah genial – comento Kung Lao.

-Por desgracia, aún no puedo transferirle mi poder a Liu Kang – declaro Raiden – Primero debo liberar a su retornado de la maldición de Quan Chi.

-Nos enfrentaremos a los retornados muy pronto – aseguro Fujin.

\- ¿Qué más puedes contarnos sobre la batalla final? – indago mas en el tema su hermano – Debemos aprovechar todas las ventajas.

Pero justo en ese momento un torbellino de arena rodeo a todo el grupo paralizando a todos los mortales con excepción a las deidades y a Shang Tsung y ahí estaba delante de ellos, Kronika

-Fujin, Shang Tsung. Espero que estén disfrutando sus viajes – comento ironica la calva.

-Ya te derrotaron una vez, Kronika – recordó el dios del viento.

-Claro Fujin. ¿De que otra forma podrías haber escapado del vacío? Aunque tu yo de esta línea esta muerto – agrego la titanide.

-Si lo sabes, acepte lo inevitable. Ríndete – decreto ahora el dios del trueno.

-Claramente, mi derrota no fue tu victoria, Raiden – refuto la mujer – Si tu futuro "salvador" hubieras logrado el control total de mi reloj de arena no estarías aquí. Esta línea temporal no existirá.

-No veo en nada malo en confirmar tu sospecha – comento ahora el brujo.

-Veo que ya no estas con tu niñato. Incluso si me derrotas ¿Qué? – cuestiono la ojiazul - ¿Quién reclamaría el reloj de arena? Seguramente sabes que Shang Tsung romperá tu alianza.

-Estamos preparados Kronika – aseguro Fujin.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿Se preguntaron por que Shang Tsung sabe tanto acerca de mi corona? – les pregunto Kronika a los 3.

-Porque siguió tu voluntad – respondió de inmediato Raiden – y reunio almas para alimentarla.

-Shang Tsung es demasiado modesto – agrego la mujer – La corona es obra suya. Nadie, aparte de mi, sabe mas acerca de su poder – eso ultimo abrió una desconfianza en Fujin que no tardo en mirarlo mal.

-De habértelo dicho, seguramente varados en el principio de los tiempos, peleando entre nosotros – se excuso el viejo

-Debes decidir, Raiden – persuadió la señora - ¿Quién será el guardián del tiempo de toda la creación? ¿Yo o Shang Tsung?

-Ninguno, Kronika. Tu serás derrotada – contesto el hombre con sombrero – y si Shang Tsung nos traiciona, acabaremos con el.

-Eres un tonto, Raiden – insulto solamente Kronika - ¡No condenes a los reinos al olvido!

Raiden molesto por ese comentario ataco sin previo aviso a la mujer con sus rayos, pero fueron contrarrestados por la otra quien se los devolvió para paralizarlo junto a los demás.

Rápidamente Fujin y Tsung atacaron a la calva con su magia y poder, pero tambien fueron repelidos por la astral mujer.

-Fujin ¡La corona! – señalo el viejo al ver la tiara en el suelo.

Fujin luchando contra los poderes de Kronika que intentaba paralizarlos también, se arrastro con todas sus fuerzas hacia el objeto.

\- ¡Es un error desafiar a una titanide! – declaro en voz alta Kronika - ¡Ahora acabare con tu existencia!

Antes de convertirse en piedra, el dios logro alcanzar la corona para poder ponerla en su cabeza recibiendo un gran poder de esta capaz de lograr detener la técnica de la mujer.

-Aun en ese estado. Eres vulnerable Kronika – aseguro el dios.

Shang Tsung ahora invoco demonios espectrales debajo de Kronika logrando inmovilizarla y Fujin la encerraba en un vórtice para no dejarla escapar. Mientras mas pasaba el tiempo el vórtice se hacia mas poderoso e irritante para la mujer que intentaba liberarse con todo lo que podía.

Raiden quien también había vuelto en si se le unió a los otros para ayudarlos con su poder y al final Kronika desapareció. Al terminar Fujin cayo al suelo agotado dejando caer la corona de su cabeza y liberando a los demás que aun estaban paralizados.

\- ¡Hermano! ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupado Raiden.

-Si…pero la corona – contesto el peliblanco dándose cuenta que ya no la tenia viendo que estaba en manos del hechicero que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Realmente, mi obra maestra – comento el brujo aun sin apartar la mirada hasta que finalmente la entrego a Raiden que lo miraba recelosamente – Te enseñare como funciona.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto en tono alto Liu Kang

-Kronika vino a recuperar su corona – respondió el viejo – La obligamos a retirarse.

-Debemos atacar mientras este debilitada – dijo Raiden a su grupo – Unámonos a los ejércitos del mar de la sangre. Juntos atacaremos la isla de Kronika y tomaremos el control del reloj de arena.

Continuara…


	15. El ascenso de Shao Kahn

Jardines de fuego: Luego de espantar a Kronika.

-Nunca imagine que tendríamos al Mundo Exterior de nuestro lado – Dijo Cassie apoyada sobre una baranda – Ahora solo falta que sea la hora de ir al Mar de Sangre.

-Cuando era niño soñé con algún día de que esto pasara – confeso Julián apoyándose también, pero al lado de ella.

-Todo estará bien – aseguro la rubia antes de rascar su cabeza incomoda por lo que estaba apunto de decir mientras jugaba con sus dedos – Entonces, cuando esto termine… finalmente podamos formar esa familia con la que soñamos.

Ese comentario dejo un tanto sorprendido al ojirojo quien también se avergonzó de eso.

-Me encantaría eso – admitió el acariciando la mejilla de su pareja.

-Y otra cosa. Tengo algo para ti – dijo Cassie un tanto apenada por lo que iba a decir – Cuando volvimos a la base recibí una trágica noticia, el padre de Takeda Kenshi murió.

En eso la chica Cage entro hacia una casa de la cual saco un presente envuelto en una manta.

-Julián yo… recibí esto y creo deberías tenerlo – dijo Cassie entregándola el envió.

El pelimarrón retiro el genero al tocarlo sintió como miles de voces se oyeron.

-Es la katana del señor Kenshi – dijo Cassie con una expresión de lastima – luego de que tu viejo hiciera añicos tu espada tu eres el único en portarla.

Julián analizo el filo de la misma.

\- ¡Hay una nota también! – dijo la Cage de pronto – Se cayo junto con la manta.

El oriundo del Mundo Exterior la guardo y tomo la nota escrita con buena caligrafía.

**Mi padre dejo esto en mis manos antes de morir. Creo que es momento que tu la uses. Usala bien.**

**Atte: Takahashi Takeda**

-Bien – dijo antes de arrugar el papel y lanzarlo lejos – Tu muerte no será en vano cieguito.

* * *

Mundo Exterior: Aposentos de Sindel.

-Nos encontraremos en la isla de Kronika – informo Shang Tsung hablando por medio de un holograma hecho por Sindel – Los idiotas creen que la victoria esta cerca. Su confianza inapropiada será su perdición.

-Una lastima que mi hija acepte sus valores sentimentales – dijo la peliblanca.

\- ¿Estas cambiando de parecer, Sindel? – pregunto el viejo

-Para nada. Kitana corteja a un inferior y obedece a Raiden – confeso la señora – No podría haber una decepción mayor.

-Ni imaginárselo – continuo el brujo – La isla. No te tardes. Un imperio te espera.

Y después de decir eso, el holograma desapareció ante una satisfecha Sindel de los planes que tenia a futuro.

¡TOK, TOK!

-Entra – autorizo la mujer. Al abrirse las puertas, Kitana entro y en muestra de respeto, Sindel dio una reverencia – Kitana Kahn.

-No seas tan formal, mamá – pidió la otra un tanto incomoda.

-Eres Kahn. ¡Exige el temor de tus súbditos! Incluso de mi – aconsejo la peliblanca – Nunca me cansare de venerarte.

-Ni yo me cansare de recurrir a ti – admitió la chica azul – Nuestro batallón se dirige al Mar de la Sangre. La reina Sheeva y los shokan serán su retaguardia.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte algo? – pregunto la señora guardando un artefacto en su cajón.

-Mamá, no tienes que… - intento decir Kitana, pero al ver la mirada seria de su madre acepto – Pide lo que quieras.

-Sheeva lo arriesgo todo para devolverme la vida – recordó la reina – El honor exige que la acompañe en la batalla.

-Si, es así – continuo la ninja – Y esa demostración de lealtad seguramente alentara a los shokan.

-Gracias, Kitana Kahn – agradeció Sindel volviendo a hacer otra reverencia. Su hija la levanto y le dio un cálido abrazo.

* * *

Subterráneo del Koliseo.

2 shokan se pararon sobre un herido, maltrecho y ciego Shao Kahn que sorpresivamente Kitana no había matado mas bien dejo que otros se ensuciaran las manos con su sucia sangre.

Los 2 carceleros lo pateaban y golpeaban al ex Kahn. Los 2 shokan se dispusieron a acabar la vida del abatido hombre, solo que un grito de energía color purpura les desgarro la piel y los elimino. Sus cuerpos cayeron para mostrar a Sindel parado junto a la puerta.

\- ¿Sindel?... Eres tú – intentaba adivinar Shao Kahn acertando en sus palabras.

-No hables, estoy aquí – susurro ella antes de correr hacia sus brazos y abrazarlo – La cámara de Almas sanará tus heridas y te hará mas fuerte. Luego disciplinaremos a Kitana y recuperaremos nuestro trono.

-… ¿Emperatriz? – la edeniana se dio vuelta para ver a Sheeva caminando hacia la mazmorra – Dime que escuche mal. Dime que no traicionaras a tu hija.

-Se parece a su padre, Sheeva – dijo Sindel dejando a Shao levantándose y saliendo de la celda – Jerrod fue un rey débil, Kitana será una Kahnun aun más débil.

\- ¡¿Débil!? – cuestiono la shokan mientras las 2 se rodeaban - ¡Derroto a Shao Kahn!

-Cuando lo venza sola, lo creeré – refuto la reina - ¡Y también no tuvo determinación para matarlo! Ahora aprenderá si no acabas con el enemigo, este vuelve a levantarse y más fuerte.

-Alguna vez fue así – admitió la mujer de 4 brazos – Ahora existe una mejor manera de liderar.

FIGHT

Rápidamente Sindel dio una voltereta en el suelo golpeando con sus pies a la otra, Sheeva se repuso dándole un fuerte empujón con su escudo.

Sindel al levantarse con su lanza golpeo el mentón de la otra rompiéndolo (KB), sin embargo, La shokan aprovecho de al estar en el aire de elevarse aun mas y descendiendo velozmente aplastando a la edeniana y pateándola mandándola lejos de ella.

La señora desde su posición dio un desgarrador grito obligando a Sheeva a taparse sus oídos dejándola vulnerable a cualquier ataque.

Sindel la golpeo con su lanza 2 veces y con su cabello la envolvió completa para azotarla contra el suelo.

Al ponerse de pie, Sheeva dio un fuerte pisotón generando un fuerte temblor que desestabilizo a su contrincante. La shokan ahora correría hacia su protegida, pero esta dio un salto esquivándola y tomándola fuertemente con su cabello volviendo a azotarla contra el suelo terminando la batalla.

-Los inútiles dioses tiemblan ante mi, Sheeva – comento la ganadora - ¿Qué esperanza tenias?

Después de decir eso, un pelotón de shokan llegaron a las mazmorras viendo a su reina tendida en el suelo.

-Jóvenes Shokan, sus queridos hermanos acaban de ser asesinados por Kitana – mintió descaradamente Sindel aunque su actuación fue muy buena – Sheeva la desafío y sufrió este castigo. ¡Juren lealtad y yo habré de vengarla!

Los seres de 4 brazos juraron ciegamente en las palabras de su reina dejando a una muy satisfecha Sindel que sin mas inconvenientes llevo a su esposo a la cámara de almas para sanarlo y fortalecerlo.

Ya como nuevo Shao Kahn salió de la cámara tomando su yelmo y colocándolo en su cabeza. El verdadero emperador había vuelto como nunca antes.

Sindel ahora si le fue a dar un abrazo que fue correspondido.

-Esposa, te extrañe – confeso el corpulento hombre ya separándose – Si Quan Chi estuviera aquí, lo levantaría de los tobillos y lo partiría en 2. Por todo el tiempo que te alejo de nosotros…

-Pronto conseguiremos el Reloj de Arena – aseguro la mujer – La eternidad será nuestro imperio.

-Tendremos todo el tiempo necesario – dijo Shao Kahn mientras apapachaba a Sindel.

Justo en ese momento un torbellino de arena emergió y de el salió Geras con una armadura mejorada

-Shao Kahn, Sindel. Acompáñenme – pidió cordialmente el hombre que arribo – Kronika los necesita.

\- ¡¿Kronika?! – exclamo el Kahn - ¿Dónde estaba cuando Kitana me robó el trono? Haremos que se trague sus promesas vacias.

A) Sindel.

B) Shao Kahn.

-Observa esposa, como desarmo este constructo – aseguro el soberano.

-Nada me complacerá más – acepto Sindel.

\- ¡Te hare picadillo y te enviare de vuelta en frasco!

FIGHT

Shao Kahn sin avisar con su mazo mando a volar por los aires al otro que al caer al suelo contrataco con un fuerte puño de arena al pecho quebrándoselo (KB) mandándolo lejos.

El implacable hombre se puso de pie y arrojo 2 jabalinas seguido de un fuerte y veloz empujón derribándolo hacia el otro extremo, desde esa posición Geras lo atrajo con sus arenas para permitirle darle un golpe que el Kahn evadió y contrataco una vez más con su martillo.

Shao Kahn volvió a arremeter golpeando el suelo con su mazo, pero este ultimo logro saltar. Al volver al suelo Geras lo tomo por el cuello, sin embargo, no conto con la fuerza sobre humana del emperador que con su misma mano apretó la muñeca de Geras obligándolo a soltarlo.

El Kahn con su lanza empalo al otro para darle una serie de cortes con esta que lo dejo suspendido en el aire, el gobernante saltaría y daría un fuerte empujón para después lanzarlo al suelo, mientras decencia lo empalo con su jabalina y al tenerlo inmovilizado con su martillo aplasto su cráneo con su martillo terminando la pelea.

\- ¿Estas disfrutando esto? – se burlo el corpulento hombre acercándose al tendido Geras para levantarlo y lanzarlo hacia Sindel.

Lo que siguió para el pobre guerrero temporal fue una tortura por parte de los 2 tiranos que se deleitaban con lo que le hacían.

-1000 años y ni un solo paso atrás.

Reloj de arena.

\- ¿Ahora Shao Kahn se vuelve en nuestra contra? – pregunto el retornado Liu Kang a Kronika.

-Quizás deberíamos enviar la flota – aconsejo la retornada Kitana.

-No. Sin querer, Shao Kahn y Sindel nos vuelven a dar ventajas – comento la calva – Su ejercito atacara a Raiden para hacerse con mi corona y se debilitaran los 2.

-Entonces, atacaremos con fuerza lo que quede de ellos – exclamo Kitana.

-La corona será mía una vez más – aseguro determinada Kronika – Cuando suceda, comenzará la Nueva Era.

* * *

Mar de la Sangre.

Todos ya se encontraban listos para atacar.

\- ¡Capitán Cage, reportándose al deber señor! – dijo de broma el joven Johnny a Cassie - ¡Oh digo señora!

-Vaya, papá de los 90 – le siguió el juego la chica – Tienes demasiadas heridas de balas.

-Estoy curado, Cassie – aseguro el joven – Raiden me hizo uno de sus masajes de "manos de trueno"

-Haber – dijo Julián dándole una palmada en la espalda a Johhny quien aun así se quejo de dolor – Ups.

-Oh lo olvidaba, ¿Dónde esta la mamá osa? – pregunto un tanto ansioso el actor.

-Esta por allá, esperando a Sheeva en el punto de encuentro – señalo la chica a su joven madre – Pero nos vamos en 5 minutos. ¿Dónde están?

-Cuando lleguen le reclamaremos sobre puntualidad – dijo ahora el ojirojo.

Y de repente un portal se abrió dejando a todos confundidos y de el salieron shokan con intenciones asesinas. Los soldados no tuvieron otra opción que abrir fuego contra aquellos que pensaron que eran sus aliados.

Sonya que se encontraba con ellos, con sus habilidades alejo y mato a todo aquel que la intentaba atacar.

\- ¡Intenten eso conmigo! – dijo una voz conocida.

Shao Kahn salto hacia ella con su martillo en manos, aunque fue esquivado por la rubia, pero no pudo esquivar la patada de Sindel.

\- ¡Que buen trofeo para mi arena! – comento el Kahn

En eso que el soberano se regocijaba, los 3 anteriores se dirigieron a donde los tiranos.

\- ¡¿Qué hacen ellos aquí!? – pregunto Julián con una mirada hostil.

\- ¿Lo hacemos por genero o es muy sexista? – pregunto Johhny con su humor de siempre.

-Solo cállate e intenta no morir – pidió Cassie al actor.

-Dejen de parlotear idiotas – ordeno el tirano – Se inclinarán y servirán al imperio.

\- ¿Y si no quiero que? – pregunto desafiante el pelimarrón.

A) Sindel.

B) Shao Kahn.

-Encárgate del payaso – pidió el Kahn a su pareja – Yo disciplinare a estos mocosos.

-Conmigo basta y sobra – se adelanto Cassie.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – se alarmo Julián deteniéndola.

-Probándote que lo de Shinnok fue una pelea justa – respondió la rubia.

-No, no te dejare enfrentar a Shao Kahn sola – aseguro Julián forzando su agarre.

-Suéltame y te lo demostrare – ordeno la chica liberándose y pasando al frente – Shinnok es mi perra, ahora tu lo serás.

-No te preocupes Solo, yo le enseñare modales a tu chica – aseguro el Kahn.

-Ese ego suyo, lo esta haciendo otra vez – comento molesto el ojirojo.

FIGHT

Shao Kahn dio un salto con su martillo en mano con la intención de impactarla contra la rubia quien dio una voltereta hacia atrás esquivándolo, Cass le dispararía al hombre, pero poco y nada le hicieron.

La Cage sin dejarse intimidar le propinaría una fuerte patada sombra rompiéndole las costillas (KB), sin embargo, el Kahn la embestiría con su empujón potenciado por su aura esmeralda mandándola al otro extremo.

El soberano arrojaría una jabalina hacia el abdomen de la chica quien tuvo que bloquearlo formando una x con sus brazos. Shao Kahn aprovecharía esto para volver a saltar sobre ella impactando su martillo contra Cassie.

Cassie desde el suelo dio una fuerte patada al cuello del Kahn, pero esta no le hizo casi nada que ni siquiera lo movió. El gobernante le sonrió, pero eso fue una distracción para que Cassie ejecutara su cascanueces que le hicieron mucho daño al otro, seguido le arrojo un objeto que estaba a su lado dando de lleno y volviendo a ejecutar su patada sombra al pecho del otro.

Shao Kahn furioso impacto su martillo en el mentón de la chica rompiéndoselo y tomándola del rostro para arrastrarla por el suelo hasta soltarla. Cassie volvió a ponerse de pie intentando golpear al Kahn, pero este sin problemas los bloqueaba hasta que se harto de la joven golpeándola con su martillo dejándola suspendida en el aire y con su velocidad salto sobre ella y la devolvió al suelo con su mazo.

Al estrellarse Cassie estaba demasiada maltrecha para poder continuar que intento ponerse de pie hasta que sintió como la tomaban agresivamente del cabello y la levantaban. Shao Kahn con la victoria en el bolsillo se deleito con el sufrimiento de la Cage que para aumentarlo le dio un fuerte abrazo de oso empezando a fracturarle los huesos.

\- ¡Suplica piedad! – ordeno el emperador aumentando la fuerza.

Cassie dándose cuenta de que no podía ganar y que la diferencia de poder entre el y Shinnok era demasiada que tuvo que rendirse dando palmadas desesperadas a su agresor que la dejo caer al suelo.

\- ¡No Cass! – dijo frustrado Julián sabiendo que no podía interferir en un MK.

-Ahora entiendes el verdadero poder – comento Shao Kahn ahora enfocándose en los otros 2.

Los 2 jóvenes veían como sus chicas estaban derrotadas en el suelo

-Pobres – dijo Sindel.

\- ¿Por qué derramar lagrimas en debiluchas? – les pregunto el implacable hombre.

\- ¡Esas mujeres son más fuertes y valientes que 50 de ustedes juntos! – respondió sin dejarse intimidar – Solo, se que fueron derrotadas por ellos, pero tu y yo…

\- ¿Quieres pelear, quieres venganza? – pregunto Julián.

\- ¿Estas conmigo en esto? – cuestiono el actor.

\- ¿Quién dice que este no es mi capitulo? – se pregunto así mismo el ojirojo - ¡Hagamos que este Fanservise se ponga bueno!

-Déjame al apuesto – pidió Sindel enfocándose en Johnny.

-Perfecto, siempre quise hacer sufrir al niñato de Shang Tsung – dejo sin problemas que su pareja se enfrentara a Johnny.

-He esperado mucho tiempo este momento – admitió son una sonrisa determinada el pelimarrón.

-En la Nueva Era me encargare de que Shang Tsung nunca te encuentre – confeso el Kahn.

-Entonces ahora te tratare justamente como Onaga te trataba – se burlo Julián logrando que el Kahn se enfadara.

FIGHT

Ambos guerreros del Mundo Exterior se pararon en frente del otro esperando el primer movimiento. Julián desenfundo su nueva espada para intentar darle una estocada al otro sin lograrlo.

En eso el Kahn intento aplastarlo con su martillo, pero fue detenido gracias a que su oponente había envuelto sus manos de un color zafiro, rápidamente intento barrerle los pies, pero el soberano fue más veloz y lo embistió con su fuerte empuje mandándolo lejos.

Solo desde esa posición se teletrasporto detrás de su enemigo golpeando su rostro y seguido le dio una fuerte estocada que no fue lo suficientemente potente como para derribarlo, en respuesta Shao Kahn le dio un fuerte golpe con su mazo mandándolo a volar, pero este desde esa posición lanzo su espada siendo rechazada por el otro.

Seguido al caer, Shao Kahn intento agarrarlo por cara, pero Julián lo evadió para darle un fuerte codazo en el estomago logrando que el hombre vomitara sangre por la fuerza.

Mientras tanto con Johnny…

Cage arrojo una bola verde. Sindel salto del camino eludiendo el ataque, al estar en el aire arrojo un proyectil de su boca que fue bloqueado por Johnny, desde esa posición con su lanza intentaría propinarle un corte con la misma, al verla vulnerable, Cage arremetió con una fuerte patada sombra.

Johnny iba a continuar yendo hacia ella, pero Sindel dio un potente grito no solo dañando a Cage sino a todos los presentes que eso incluye a su esposo y a Julián que se taparon sus oídos ante eso.

Viéndose con la ventaja con su tacón pateo las costillas del actor rompiéndoselas (KB), al recuperarse Johnny golpeo la entrepierna de la mujer generándole un gran daño.

Furiosa dio un salto para que con su cabello tomar fuertemente al actor y azotándolo contra el suelo.

Volviendo con el otro kombate…

Pese a que Julián peleaba con todas sus fuerzas Shao Kahn aun no se veía cansado, cuando se disponía a arremeter contra el gran hombre, el lo tomo de la cabeza y lo azoto contra el suelo, ahora mismo quería hacerle lo mismo que le hizo a Cassie hace unos momentos y procedió a darle un abrazo de oso.

No obstante, Julián adivino ese movimiento y antes de que lo empezara aplastar, le hizo un suplex de estomago contra estomago impactándolo en el suelo.

Volviendo con Sindel…

Sindel volvió a tomar la ventaja cuando el actor no podía defenderse. Antes de que Johnny pudiera atacar. Sindel lo tomo con su cabello volviendo a azotarlo al suelo.

Eso daño demasiado al actor, Sindel iba a pisarle la cabeza, pero el joven se aparto justo a tiempo volviendo a golpear su entrepierna. La edeniana aprovechando el dolor dio otro grito desgarrador, dejando vulnerable a Johnny para propinarle su Fatal Blow.

Volviendo con Shao Kahn…

Al levantar a Shao Kahn, Julián había usado un gran desgaste físico que antes de intentar levantarse el gobernante salto sobre el aplastándola las costillas.

\- ¿Ibas a tratarme como Onaga decías? – se burlo el emperador pateándolo lejos terminando el kombate.

Ahora la pareja se regocijaba ante su victoria, A Johnny Shao lo golpeo mandándolo hacia donde estaban las chicas.

-Oh es una chica apuesta – comento el pisándole la cabeza cruelmente a Cassie.

\- ¡No la toques! – demando furioso Julián desde el suelo.

\- ¿Vamos a matarlo? – pregunto Sindel tomando al pelimarrón con su cabello poniéndolo de frente al Kahn.

-No, tengo algo mejor – confeso el tirano tomando del cuello a Julián – Quiero que vea la Nueva Era y que muera sabiendo que se la he arrebatado.

-Perfecto – dijo feliz Sindel aplaudiéndolo.

Lo que siguió a continuación fue crueldad hacia los soldados que eran torturados o asesinados por los esbirros de Shao Kahn.

\- ¡Tomen el barco y tiren su carga! – ordeno Shao Kahn - ¡Necesitamos velocidad para superar la flota de Khron!

-Que bello día – dijo irónica Sonya esposada.

-Podría ponerse mejor – continuo Johnny.

-No puedo creer que de nada sirvió el entrenamiento de estos 2 años – dijo ahora la chica Cage – De nada sirvió derrotar a Shinnok si no pude hacerle nada a ese patán.

-Si, si sirvió de algo – negó Julián ahora – Sirvió para desinflar tu desorbitado ego Cass. Hola soy Cassie Cage Shinnok es mi perra – se mofo el ojirojo.

-Ustedes 2 basta – interrumpió Sonya

\- ¿Alguna idea de como salir de esta? – Continuo Johnny.

-No puedo creerlo, pase tanto tiempo imaginando las 1000 formas de como derrotaría a Shao Kahn, pero al final barrio el piso con nosotros – comento aun frustrado Julián – Estamos acabados, ahora se porque Shao Kahn era el jefe que hacia llorar a los jugadores.

Después de un rato, la familia Cage fue llevada a un portal que atravesaron, pero justo cuando Julián lo iba a atravesar, un shokan lo detuvo.

-Shao Kahn quiere que estén en primera fila ante sus planes – informo el guerrero apartándolo del grupo.

\- ¡No, no se lo lleven! – intento oponerse Cassie, pero fue empujada por otro esbirro.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – se pregunto Julián impactado por lo que venia a continuación.

Continuara…


	16. El engaño de Shang Tsung

**Mientras tanto la flota de Kharon:**

-Raiden y Fujin se adelantaron para atacar la isla… - informo Kitana a todos los tripulantes – Pero perdimos todo contacto con la retaguardia. La comandante Cage, Solo y las SF, la reina Sheeva y los Shokan… y madre.

-Solo voy a decir lo que todos estamos pensando… - interrumpió Kung Lao dando a entender su desconfianza en Sindel.

-No nos traiciono – negó inmediatamente la ninja molesta.

-No saquemos conclusiones – los detuvo Liu Kang para después ver a lo lejos - ¡Miren!

A lo lejos se veían 2 flotas a toda velocidad yendo a su posición.

\- ¿Son las SF? – pregunto el hombre del sombrero.

Kitana uso un telescopio viendo a lo lejos, Shao Kahn y Sindel dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

\- ¡Los dioses te maldicen madre! – maldijo la mujer.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el otro barco:**

\- ¡Fascinante no crees! – exclamo con una sonrisa victoriosa Shao Kahn.

-…- no dijo nada simplemente Julián quien estaba con la cabeza agacha esposado.

\- ¿Qué tienes te comieron la lengua los ratones? – se burlo ahora Sindel.

-Yo no cantaría victoria tan pronto – el les dijo – Da lo mismo, en un rato ya estaré muerto.

* * *

**Sala del reloj de Arena:**

Kronika como siempre manipulaba su poder en aquel artefacto.

\- ¡Mátense! – ordeno la calva.

* * *

**Regresando al Mar de Sangre:**

Cuando los barcos colisionaron lo que aconteció fue una masacre, las fuerzas de Kitana contra las de Shao Kahn empezaron a matarse los unos a los otros.

-Ahora… ¿Dónde esta Kitana? – exigió Sindel al arribar a la flota.

-Sin duda la princesita se esta escondiendo… - se burlo el Kahn

De repente un sombrero afilado rebano un par de cabezas hasta ser detenido por la peliblanca.

-Nadie se esconde, Shao Kahn – declaro el shaolin acercándose a ellos – Menos después de tu fracaso épico en el koliseo. Eso que tienes en la mano me pertenece.

-Es tuyo – dijo la mujer devolviéndoselo de mala gana siendo apenas atrapado por Lao.

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ni Cassie ni Julián pudieron derrotarlo, es ilógico que yo le gane – pensó para si mismo Lao – No importa, por el Gran Kung Lao intentare ganar.

A) Sindel.

B) Shao Kahn.

-El y yo tenemos asuntos por resolver – se adelanto el emperador.

-Voy por Kitana – dijo Sindel antes de separarse de ellos.

-Lastima que la fusión del tiempo interrumpiera el torneo – comento el Kahn – Estaba apunto de hacer crujir tu cuello.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tenias miedo de enfrentarme con la cabeza puesta? – refuto el guerrero.

-…No le temo a nada, monje.

FIGHT

Sin previo aviso con su mazo Shao mando a volar por los aires a Lao, pero al estar en el aire el shaolin descendió con una patada hacia la cabeza de Kahn mareándolo un poco.

El implacable hombre ahora lanzo una jabalina, pero estas no tuvieron impacto ya que Lao apareció detrás de el tomándolo por los hombros y azotándolo contra el suelo.

Shao Kahn volvería a arremeter golpeando el suelo con su martillo, pero este ultimo lograría saltar para volver intentar dar una patada descendiente salvo que esta vez Shao se protegería y le daría un fuerte empuje de hombro mandándolo lejos.

Al levantarse Lao lanzo su sombrero a los pies del otro bajándole la guardia y dejándolo vulnerable a otro ataque de tele trasportación salvo que esta vez solo le daría una fuerte patada con ambos pies.

Lao volvería a acercarse al otro, pero este dejo caer una red con escombros impactándola de lleno al shaolin y con un fuerte martillazo a la mandíbula rompiéndosela (KB) termino la pelea.

-Eres una vergüenza para tu linaje – se burlo el ganador acercándose al perdedor quien yacía de rodillas – Kung Lao. Quebrarte el cuello no seria divertido. Veamos si sabes nadar.

A continuación, Shao Kahn tomo fuertemente del cuello al monje dio una voltereta y lo lanzo lejos hacia el mar.

-Ven, Kitana espera – pidió amablemente Sindel.

\- ¿Nuestro invitado a intentado escaparse? – pregunto primero el soberano.

La mujer dio un vistazo a donde estaba Julián que aun seguía cabizbajo y siendo escoltado por 2 shokans.

-No ha intentado nada estúpido – informo la peliblanca – Continuemos.

Los guerreros de elite que quedaban aun eran la misma Kitana, Kotal, Liu Kang y Jade que aun seguían manteniendo a raya a los Shokan.

La pareja imperial dio un paso hacia ellos y los primeros en encararlos fueron Jade y el Kotal. Los susodichos no pudieron hacer casi nada ante el poder abrumador de los 2, sin duda la cámara de almas los había hecho mucho más fuertes que antes.

\- ¡Por favor madre! – suplico Kitana viendo lo que estaban haciendo los imperiales - ¿Qué hechizo uso contigo Shao Kahn esta vez?

-Niña ingenua. ¿Qué es lo que te dije en el Koliseo hace poco? – recordó irónico el Kahn – Tu madre esta de mi lado y siempre lo ha estado.

\- ¡Tenia un esposo! ¡Un reino! – apelo la ninja - ¡Y tu se los quitaste!

-Jajaja. Oh Kitana. Mi primer esposo, tu padre, era un idiota – aclaro la peliblanca – Jerrod creía que no éramos más que plebeyos. Se negó a reivindicar los privilegios de nuestro trono. Cambio nuestros poderes, nuestros derechos divinos. Edenia se hizo débil y vulnerable. Y Shao Kahn invadió, acepto su poder, tomo lo que le pertenecía – siguió explicando la señora caminado hacia su hija – Fue un hombre que no tuvo vergüenza de reivindicar sus privilegios y que juro proteger los míos. Encontré mi verdadero amor.

-Y tu Shao Kahn dijiste querer reemplazarme y aun así mataste a Mileena – le reclamo ahora Kitana al hombre corpulento.

-Mi lanza, te buscaba a ti – se defendió el Kahn – Cuida tus palabras, pasaste tiempo insultándola, despreciándola, aborreciéndola y estas aquí llorando por ella. ¡Que hipócrita eres!

-Y para finalizar nuestro vinculo, mate a Jerrod – termino de decir la señora.

\- ¿Amas a Shao Kahn más que a tu propia hija? – cuestiono enfadado el chino.

-Cállate elegido – ordeno el gobernante – Me debes un kombate.

A) Sindel.

B)Shao Kahn.

Y pues cada uno se enfoco en su respectivo oponente.

-Debiste quedarte muerta – repudio Kitana

-Eso me hiere dijo el Kotal – dijo irónicamente Sindel.

-Estoy preparada para mucho más.

FIGHT

Kitana arrojo sus abanicos, pero Sindel dio un salto eludiendo el ataque y al estar en el aire la tomo con su cabello para azotarla contra el suelo quebrándole las costillas (KB).

La peliblanca ahora ataco con su lanza que fue bloqueada por los ventiladores de la otro generando chispas ante la fricción, mientras forcejaban Kitana le dio un fuerte cabezazo acompañado con una fuerte palma al pecho de la otra rompiéndoselo (KB).

Al tomar ventaja Kitana desapareció de enfrente de ella y apareció arriba usando el movimiento de Mileena golpeando a su mamá. Sindel, sin embargo, dio una voltereta pateándola con sus tacones y después le dio un fuerte grito dañándola severamente.

La emperatriz volvió a elevarse en el aire, pero fue devuelta al suelo por un fuerte impacto volador de Kitana, mientras caía la señora logro aferrarse con su cabello al cuello de Kitana arrastrándola por el piso hasta dejarle caer una caja de escombros que estaba ahí terminando la pelea.

-Aprende o serás castigada, niña – propuso la ganadora.

Mientras que, en la otra pelea, Liu Kang ya había sido derrotado siendo ahora arrastrado por el Kahn dejándolo al lado de Kitana quien estaba muy atemorizaba por lo que se venia.

\- ¡ATENCIÓN! – exclamo Shao Kahn para tener la atención de todos los presentes que obviamente dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para escuchar lo que el emperador iba a decir.

-No… - murmuro Julián viendo todo sin nada que hacer – ni ellos pudieron detenerlos.

\- ¡Kitana era una Kahn falsa, una traidora para el Mundo Exterior! – declaro el hombre corpulento - ¡Conspiro con Raiden para llevarlos por el mal camino!

-Busca el poder de Kronika ¿Para que? – continuo Sindel - ¡Para destruir el imperio! Todos los seguidores de Kitana son cómplices de su traición. Los sentencio a muerte.

-Pero tendremos misericordia y repartiremos riquezas en la Nueva Era… - propuso con piedad el Kahn – A todo aquel que renuncie a Kitana y luche bajo nuestro mando.

Todos los presentes aceptaron esa oferta comenzando a corear el nombre del emperador.

\- ¡Tomen los remos, tenemos una batalla que ganar! – ordeno Sindel ahora - ¡Por la Nueva Era!

Kitana y Liu Kang se miraron por ultima vez pensando en lo que alguna vez pudieron haber formado, quizás gobernar juntos, casarse o formar una familia, todo eso ya no seria posible, habían perdido.

Ambos estiraron su mano para tomar la del otro sin lograrlo.

-Que tierno… - alago Shao antes de pisar la mano del shaolin.

-Kitana será encadenada. Que sufra la angustia de la derrota– declaro Sindel ahora viendo a Liu Kang - ¿En cuanto a el?

El emperador lo único que hizo fue materializar su mazo.

Mientras que el resto de los buenos liderados por los hermanos elementales ya habían llegado a la fortaleza.

-Ignora la fuerza total de nuestro ejercito – dijo la Kitana retornada

-Desataremos un infierno – aseguro el Liu Kang retornado.

Volviendo con los buenos:

-Debemos capturarlo rápido – informo Raiden.

-Ahora Fujin – ordeno Tsung al dios quien se coloco la corona para poder derribar la gran muralla que les bloqueaba el paso. Inmediatamente Fujin cayo de rodillas y quitándose la tiara al no poder manejar su poder.

-Necesito un momento – pidió el peliblanco - ¡Al ataque!

-Ve, yo lo cubro – aseguro el viejo Jax.

Raiden con sus poderes se elevo en el aire para avanzar mientras que su ejercito avanzaba por el puente hasta dar contra las fuerzas del Infierno que se contaban en miles hasta que Raiden uso su poder de dios y elimino a una buena cantidad de ellos que estaban ganando al no poder contar con todos los que capturo Shao Kahn.

Liu Kang harto de ver eso descendió al campo de batalla para encarar al dios.

-Una y otra vez, las maquinaciones de Kronika nos enfrentaron – comento el ojiazul – El ciclo interminable debe terminar. Liu Kang.

-Tendrás que matarme – dijo desafiante el chino.

-Ya estas muerto idiota – le dijo irónico Raiden – Aunque prefería salvarte.

Cuando el retornado se disponía a pelear de la nada su pierna fue amputada dejándolo caer.

\- ¡Por los dioses antiguos! – dijo solamente Raiden.

Lo que le había ocurrido a Liu Kang fue que su versión pasada estaba a merced de Shao Kahn quien le había aplastado una de las piernas a este. El chino se tomaba su extremidad sintiendo un fuerte dolor que ahora se incremento ya que el Kahn siguió con la otra pierna.

\- ¡Shao Kahn! ¡Me rompió las piernas! – informo muy adolorido el retornado en el suelo

\- ¿Shao Kahn? – exclamo incrédulo Raiden y escuchando que un barco había llegado.

Cuando arribo de este mismo surgió un puente y de el cayo una cabeza cercenada rodando, era la de Kotal Kahn quien había muerto y acabando con lo poco de fandom que había del Jadetal o Kotade.

Shao Kahn y Sindel bajaron de este de una forma carismática recibiendo los alagos de todos.

\- ¡No te quedes atrás Solo! – ordeno el Kahn al que estaba detrás de el quien recibió insultos y una que otra basura - ¡Tienes asientos en primera fila para la nueva era!

A lo lejos Fujin y Jax veían lo que pasaba

-Esa es la Sindel que recuerdo – dijo el viejo.

-No podemos descansar – declaro el peliblanco - ¡Agárrate de mi!

Los 2 se elevaron en el aire y aterrizaron en medio de la masacre.

-Fujin, ¡la corona! – ordeno de la nada Raiden - ¡Debo usarla contra Sindel y Shao Kahn! Ni nuestros campeones más fuertes pudieron contra ellos.

-Yo lo hare – declaro sin alterarse el ojiblanco – Conserva tu fuerza para Liu Kang.

-No, hermano – negó el del sombrero – La corona es una carga que debemos compartir.

Fujin dudo por un momento, pero confiando en su hermano se la entrego sin problemas.

-Gracias – agradeció triunfante hasta que otro Raiden apareció delante de ellos.

\- ¡Tus mentiras salieron a la luz, Shang Tsung! – exclamo furioso el otro Raiden.

El falso Raiden les dio una sonrisa siniestra y se transformo en el viejo brujo.

-Deberías estar más alerta, Fujin – aconsejo Tsung – Ahora se testigo de como me hago con el poder de decidir el destino.

Al colocarse la corona un ciclón de color esmeralda lo rodeo y volvió a ser joven y fuerte como lo fue alguna vez.

-Ese fue siempre tu objetivo ¿verdad? – pregunto Fujin – Desde que quedaste atrapado en el vacío.

-Kronika hizo bien en desterrarme – contesto el joven Tsung - ¡Con esta corona, estoy a su altura!

\- ¡Tu maldad no triunfara! – aseguro seriamente Raiden yendo a atacar al hechicero sin tener éxito ya que Shang lo derribo hacia sus aliados.

-Demasiado fácil – dijo el simplemente volviendo al suelo– sin los campeones más fuertes, están acabados.

Nightwolf que estaba ahí se le acerco con intención de enfrentarlo.

\- ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Saber que serás el último Nightwolf? – pregunto intentando meterse en la mente del otro.

-El gran espíritu elegirá a otro – respondió el otro – Puedo morir… pero el legado permanecerá.

Continuara…

Nota del autor: Se acerca el gran final, espero que se vayan preparando para el final de la tetralogía, nos leemos después.


	17. El fin de la historia de MK

Nightwolf pese que dio todo en la pelea fue finalmente derrotado por Shang Tsung el cual su poder había incrementado a niveles que no se podían cuantificar.

-Idiota. El legado morirá contigo – aseguro el joven Tsung el cual tenia intención de robarle el alma al nativo quien yacía tirado en el piso.

\- ¡Su alma no te pertenece! – interrumpió Fujin ya de pie junto a su hermano.

-Su alma y la tuya son mías – renegó Shang.

\- ¿Crees que no estamos preparados? – pregunto Raiden ahora – Anticipamos tu traición, brujo.

-Eres incapaz de elegir el camino correcto – reclamo ahora el peliblanco.

-El camino que elijo termina con sus almas a mi servicio – refuto el hechicero – Ese futuro es indiscutible.

FIGHT.

De la nada Shang Tsung había adoptado la forma de Scorpion apareciendo detrás de Fujin dándole un fuerte golpe.

Raiden ataco ahora con su vuelo eléctrico llevando a Tsung al otro extremo del escenario, al levantarse vio al dios lanzándole una bola eléctrica la cual tuvo que contrarrestar con una calavera de fuego los cuales colisionaron generando una leve cortina de humo.

Esta misma fue disipada por Fujin quien se dirigió al brujo a la velocidad del viento con una fuerte patada rompiéndole las costillas. Al reponerse Tsung contesto esto transformándose en Liu Kang dándole una fuerte patada voladora al dios del viento que lo mando a estrellarse con su hermano.

Los dioses se pusieron de pie intentando atacar a la vez al brujo, pero este ultimo uso una estrategia de hacer que ambos se golpearan con sus ataques al usarlos como escudos humanos.

La pelea se pospuso por un buen rato, a los hermanos nunca se les ocurrió quitarle la corona para mermar sus poderes ya que finalmente fueron derrotados.

-Ahora yo elijo su destino – declaro el ganador comenzando a drenarles la fuerza vital a los dioses los cuales empezaban a envejecer a medida de la fuerza que perdían a manos del hechicero.

Al terminar de fortalecerse, Shao Kahn y Sindel ya habían llegado donde el brujo.

-Ellos tampoco pudieron – murmuro Julián viendo a los hermanos viejos y acabados en el suelo.

-Acabémoslos – propuso el emperador

-Con gusto – apoyo la emperatriz.

-No, manténgalos vivos. Podemos absorber a sus poderes para la eternidad – ofreció Tsung a sus superiores antes de darse cuenta de que Julián estaba con ellos - ¿Qué hace el aquí?

-Ah el… - dijo Shao Kahn jalando del hombro al ojirojo – Queremos que vea lo que haremos y luego ¡ZAZ! – dijo pasando su dedo por su garganta.

-No, el esta bajo mi titula, será un gran servidor para nosotros – trato de persuadir a su emperador mientras le guiñaba de reojo un ojo a su antiguo protegido.

-Harás lo que te digo – se opuso el hombre implacable mientras 2 de sus guerreros tomaban a los hermanos.

Sin que nadie los viera Shang Tsung se puso al lado del pelimarron y con un movimiento de mano le quito las esposas que tenia quien lo miro sorprendido al no saber que planeaba.

-Sígueme la corriente y puede que vuelvas a ver a tu familia– le susurro el al susodicho que al no tener más opción acepto la propuesta. Volviendo a disimular que estaba esposado.

* * *

**Reloj de Arena**

Tanto madre como hija seguían manejando las arenas del reloj hasta ser interrumpidas por los retornados que aun quedaban.

\- ¿Ahora qué Kronika? – pregunto un tanto desesperada Kitana – Shang Tsung supero nuestras defensas.

-Aun podemos vencer – dijo sin inmutarse la calva – Pondremos punto final a la resistencia de Shang Tsung. Pero vas a necesitar más ayuda – dijo la titanide ahora viendo a su hija que la miraba un tanto dudativa y tomándola de las manos– Querida Cetrion, me serviste en forma admirable. Ahora debes cumplir una ultima labor.

Durante esos segundos por la mente de Cetrion pasaron unas palabras que alguien le dijo "Dices ser la diosa de la luz deberías estar a favor de la Tierra" ya no iba a ser más una pieza de ajedrez en el juego de su mamá. Al ver que Raiden y Fujin habían fallado en detener a Shang Tsung, ella es la única diosa capaz de evitar esto y sumergir a los reinos en una batalla interminable.

\- ¡NO! – negó la mujer y bruscamente aparto sus manos de las de Kronika que la miro bastante perpleja ante lo que había hecho - ¡Ya harté de ti!

\- ¿Te me revelas niña tonta? – cuestiono enojada Kronika – Raiden te hablando ese corazón que tienes.

-Me obligaste a matar a mis colegas dioses y ahora todo ese peso recae en mi, si no fuera por mi, los dioses no hubieran detenido a Shao Kahn por que estaban muertos de miedo cuando invadió la Tierra – le reclamo Cetrion comenzando a elevar su poder y volviendo a su forma luz – Ahora volveré a evitar que los reinos vuelvan a caer bajo una tirana a quien le llamo madre.

-Tu no sabes lo que es un verdadero tirano hija – declaro la titanide tocando el reloj de arena el cual comenzó a darle poder y volverla tangible para pelear – Esta será tu ultima lección.

FIGHT

Al intentar atacar. Cetrion lanzo una gran roca que no fue problema para que Kronika la pulverizara con una bola de metal de ella. En respuesta la calva invoco un gran tiranosaurio el cual embistió con fuerza a la diosa que nada pudo hacer.

Al recuperarse Cetrion dio fuertes golpes al suelo generando un terremoto desestabilizando a su madre y amarrándola con un fuerte lazo de raíces en llamas generándole un fuerte daño a la arquitecta.

Kronika ahora desapareció y en su lugar apareció una ilusión Sonya dispuesta a pelear contra ella, pero fue rápidamente neutralizada con golpes en llamas de la diosa. Al destruir la ilusión la titanide la veía de manera frustrante que, aunque estaba en contra de sus ideales seguía siendo su hija lo que la hacia contenerse en algunos aspectos.

Al volver a pelear la calva mas seria que antes puso en graves aprietos a su hija llegando a usar sus poderes temporales para rechazar ataques potentes de la mujer.

Kronika sin esperárselo fue congelada por un ataque que lo vio muy inútil dejando que su hija la acorralara con fuertes golpes de fuego, ahora las 2 estaban forcejeando, la mayor estaba de espaldas al reloj mientras la otra la empujaba hacia el.

-Trate de que siguieras mi legado – dijo ahora Kronika aun forcejeando hasta que su espalda toco el vidrio del reloj.

\- ¿Para que? ¿Para vivir la misma vida una y otra vez? – la cuestiono su hija comenzando a usar una magia de sellado la cual sorprendio a su progenitora.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunto perpleja la arquitecta al ver que estaba atravesando el reloj con su cuerpo.

\- ¡Hay destinos peores que la muerte! – exclamo ella solamente hasta que finalmente la encerró en el reloj – Quedaras atrapada por siempre, esto me duele más a mi que a ti…

\- ¡Cetrion sácame de aquí! – le grito Kronika intentando romper el reloj a golpes, pero era inútil

Justo al terminar esa batalla, Shao Kahn y sus esbirros habían llegado arrasando con los guardias de la fortaleza.

-El reloj de arena espera – dijo Shang Tsung al tener delante de el las puertas del escenario del reloj.

-Detrás de esa puerta está el poder máximo – aseguro ansioso Shao Kahn.

-Usarlo será nuestro privilegio – apoyo la idea Sindel.

\- ¿Y que van a hacer? ¿Van a matarme haciendo twerkin? – pregunto un tanto irónico Julián simulando estar esposado.

-Cállate Solo – ordeno Tsung – Por favor permítanme.

Y abrió las puertas viendo a los retornados que aun observaban perplejos la pelea que había ocurrido momentos antes.

\- ¿Dónde esta Kronika, Cetrion? – pregunto el hechicero al verla sola delante del reloj.

Ella solo se hizo aun lado para que vieran a la titanide dentro del reloj.

\- ¡Acaben con ellos! – ordeno la arquitecta pese a su posición.

Sin otra opción los retornados fueron a enfrentar a los que irrumpieron en el reloj, no paso mucho para que fueran brutalmente derrotados por la fuerza combinada de los 3.

Kitana y Jade fueron empeladas con la lanza de Sindel y Shang Tsung le rompió el cuello al Kung Lao.

\- ¡Ven y pelea inútil diosa antigua! – exclamo el emperador empuñando su martillo.

Cetrion bajo de su posición hasta la altura de los villanos. Los gobernantes avanzaron primero.

\- ¿Por qué no vas? – pregunto Julián a Shang Tsung quien solo le dio una sonrisa siniestra.

El brujo ataco a tracción a sus colegas con su magia que cayeron al suelo.

\- ¡Eres un traidor y un hijo de perra lo sabias! – le reclamo Julián la acción que había hecho.

-Esa chica Cage te enseño a decir malas palabras porque yo no fui – comento irónico el brujo ahora viendo a los monarcas – Matar a Kronika es mi destino. El suyo servirme. Mis obedientes súbditos proyectan mi influencia en todos los reinos.

-Estás borracho del poder de la corona, Shang Tsung – le reclamo su superior – En tu estupor, olvidas tu lugar.

-Es un perro que traiciona a sus dueños – recrimino ahora la peliblanca – Ven acabemos con el.

-Cúlpense a ustedes de su derrota al facilitarme las cosas – dijo Shang Tsung llamando con un dedo a Julián quien se puso a su lado – Gracias por traer a mi protegido.

\- ¿Crees que el te ayudara en esto? Pues sabe más que nadie que te desharás de el al igual que yo – refuto sin temor el Kahn.

-Lo siento Shao Kahn, prefiero a Shang Tsung más que a ti – contradijo Julián uniéndose a su antiguo maestro – Después ya veré que hacer.

FIGHT

Shao Kahn arremetió con su golpe de hombro contra el mago el cual esquivo su ataque, aprovechando la lentitud del Kahn, Tsung le dio un fuerte karatazo en el estomago logrando que el emperador escupiera sangre seguido le dio una fuerte patada en la cara mandándolo lejos.

El hombre malvado correría hacia su enemigo, pero el monarca lo recibió con un fuerte golpe con su martillo rompiéndole la mandíbula mandándolo a volar y seguido dio un salto tomándolo por el pie y azotándolo contra el suelo.

El joven brujo cambio a la forma de Reptile pasando por debajo del emperador derribándolo y dándole con ambos pies una patada. Al levantarse Shao arrojo una jabalina que colisiono contra una calavera de fuego por parte de Tsung generando una capa de humo.

De esta misma salió Julián para propinarle un fuerte tajo al emperador antes de ser agarrado por las piernas por el cabello de Sindel quien lo azoto contra el suelo.

La edeniana dio un gran salto para empalar con su lanza al ojirrojo que lo esquivo rodando en el suelo mientras le barría los pies.

Solo le propinaría ahora un rodillazo en el estomago y un codazo que fue esquivado por la mujer quien dio una voltereta golpeando al pelimarron con sus piernas.

Julián ahora desapareció y en su lugar entro de la nada Shang Tsung quien invoco una calavera debajo de Sindel que la suspendió en el aire para que Julián la devolviera al piso pisándole las costillas y saltando hacia Shao Kahn quien estaba desprevenido, pero este ultimo solo le dio un fuerte cabezazo rompiéndole el cráneo (KB)

Shao Kahn lo tenia listo para acabarlo, pero Julián imito las cuchillas de Baraka dándole un corte en el casco rompiéndoselo en 2 y de la nada un Shang Tsung trasformado en Cassie Cage lo termino con una patada sombra.

-Mi servidumbre llego a su fin – comento Shang volviendo a la normalidad y empezar a drenarles la fuerza vital a sus antiguos amos – Ahora comienza la suya.

Los gritos de agonía de los gobernantes se escucharon por todo el escenario hasta convertirse en simples huesos putrefactos

-Ya Shang Tsung cumplí con lo que me pediste – dijo ahora Julián reponiéndose de la pelea – Dime donde esta Cassie y el resto de mi familia.

-Aun tengo algo pendiente que hacer primero – aclaro el cruel villano.

-Al final el camino que envuelve la soledad acabara contigo – dijo finalmente Cetrion quien permanecía callada todo este tiempo.

-Jeje ríndete mientras puedas – ordeno con confianza Tsung – Te dejare vivir para formar parte del trio de las nubes con los otros 2 dioses que quedan.

-Tu arrogancia te matara – dijo Cetrion.

-Ahora experimentaras todo el poder que he adquirido – dijo Shang Tsung y sin previo aviso arrojo una calavera de fuego que logro derribar a la mujer, lentamente caminaba hacia ella regocijandose - ¡He esperado mucho tiempo este momento!

Cetrion reponiéndose del ataque solo escuchando la risa desquiciada del joven mago.

\- ¡Al fin los dioses están muertos! – exclamo el con una sonrisa malévola.

-Solamente si es que yo… ¡Lo permito! – cuando dijo eso, la mujer arrojo una fuerte ráfaga de fuego la cual también derribo al brujo que no se lo espero - ¡Tu reinado llego a su fin!

Ante esas palabras Shang Tsung se repuso de inmediato y fue a enfrentar a la mujer. Todo esto era observado por Kronika dentro del reloj y de Julián que nada podía hacer solo esperar que se mataran entre si.

\- ¡Y apenas duro!

FIGHT

Cetrion empezó atacando con un fuerte lazo de raíces apresando al otro y quemándolo, para liberarse Tsung genero una calavera debajo de la mujer la cual la elevo en el aire y fue devuelta al suelo por una patada de este.

Al levantarse el brujo tomo la forma de Johnny usando su patada sombra que fue bloqueada por la diosa al generar un muro de piedra que dejo incrustada su pierna sin poder salir.

Cetrion vio esta ventaja para tomar con sus poderes a su enemigo y azotándolo contra la roca y par de veces hasta romperlo. Al levantarse el brujo rápidamente adopto la forma de Raiden y uso su vuelo eléctrico para llevar a la fémina al otro extremo.

Desde el suelo la fémina golpeo varias veces el piso logrando desestabilizar al mago para después arrojarle una gran roca derribándolo.

Shang Tsung volvió a ponerse de pie y de la nada adopto la forma de Liu Kang y le dio una fuerte patada voladora rompiéndole la cabeza (KB), la diosa furiosa arremetió contra el tomándolo por la cara y arrastrándolo por el piso un par de metros hasta que logro liberarse.

La batalla duro unos momentos más hasta que Cetrion se dio cuenta que el gran poder que tenia Shang Tsung era por la corona y en un descuido de el con una roca de su mano logro mandar a volar la tiara hacia unos metros lejos de el, ya lo tenia listo, Cetrion con su palma golpeo el estomago del hechicero mandándolo a que chocara contra el reloj de arena. Shang Tsung desesperado intento apartarse, pero la mujer ya lo tenia acorralado ya que le apuntaba con la lanza de Sindel.

-Bien – murmuro Kronika sonriendo.

\- ¡Perdiste brujo! – exclamo la mujer aun analizándolo.

-Julián te lo dije una vez, los dioses querrán tomar el control – apelo el joven aterrado por la situación en la que estaba.

-Después de esto nunca existirás – aseguro la fémina sin inmutarse - ¡Has fracasado!

-No, no, no, ¡Serás tu! – clamo el brujo intentando drenarle la fuerza a la diosa, pero esta se defendió gracias a una barrera que genero - ¡Es una hipócrita!

\- ¡El es el hipócrita! – grito ahora la mujer aun forcejeando ante la atenta mirada de los 2 espectadores presentes.

\- ¡Yo soy el que te dio una vida digna! – apelo a la misericordia Tsung al ojirrojo - ¡Debes decidir!

\- ¡No escuches su voz, Solo! – pidió la diosa entre dientes deteniendo el poderoso hechizo del brujo hasta que finalmente este cedió dejando a Shang Tsung viejo una vez más.

\- ¡No dejes que me mate! – ordeno el viejo jadeando de cansancio - ¡Ya no tengo energía! ¡Estoy muy agotado!

-¡Solo! la corona – exigió la mujer sin mirarlo - ¡Terminare con esto de una vez por todas!

\- ¡No lo hagas! ¡Merece ser encerrado! ¡Matarlo seria demasiado bueno para el perjurador! – intento convencer Julián viendo a quien cuido de el apunto de morir.

-Se ha escapado del encierro de mi madre – refuto Cetrion ahora si mirándolo, pero sin dejar de apuntar su lanza al viejo - ¡Es arriesgado permitir que siga vivo!

-La diosa de la vida no se comporta así, debe vivir – contradijo ahora el joven.

\- ¡Tráeme la corona de una vez! – ordeno muy seria la mujer – Y traeré a tus padres de vuelta.

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del ojirrojo, conocería finalmente a sus padres, pero lo que algo aprendió a lo largo de su vida era no confiar en los dioses.

-Yo tengo un padre y se llama Shang Tsung – murmuro el sin ser escuchado.

\- ¡Por favor! – suplico una ultima vez Tsung sin obtener resultado ya que Cetrion ya había empuñado su lanza y estaba a pocos segundos de matarlo - ¡POR FAVOR DETENLA!

\- ¡NOOO! – grito Julián sacando su espada para cortarle la mano a la diosa que dio un grito desgarrador.

¡AHHHH! – grito la diosa tomándose su extremidad.

Shang Tsung feliz de que sus suplicas fueran escuchadas aprovecho la oportunidad de oro que tenia enfrente.

\- ¡PODER! – Exclamo el brujo volviendo a robarle toda la fuerza a Cetrion quien empezaba a envejecer brutalmente - ¡Yo no tengo limite en mi poder!

Finalmente, el brujo había absorbido el poder de la diosa volviendo a ser joven y fuerte, por otro lado la fémina cayo al suelo casi en huesos, pero no muerta ya que al ser un dios no puede morir.

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo hice!? – se pregunto Julián cayendo de rodillas y tomándose la cabeza.

-Gracias, Julián – dijo simplemente Tsung sonriendo y volviéndose a poner la corona.

\- ¡Malditos! – grito ahora Kronika que nada pudo hacer al ver como esos 2 habían acabado con su hija.

-Ahora el tiempo y el destino están en mis manos – comento victorioso el mago – Todos los reinos se doblegarán ante mi. Cuando reviva el ejercito inmortal del Rey Dragon seré imparable.

Shang Tsung con sus poderes lleno de Arena el reloj pese a la lucha que hacia Kronika que sucumbió ante eso y fue enviada hacia la nada. Nada podía detenerlo hasta que su victoria fue interrumpida por una voz que le generaba una gran molestia y asco detrás de el.

El mago se dio la vuelta observando al recién llegado Dios Liu Kang que caminaba a paso acelerado hacia donde se encontraba, saliendo de un portal del tiempo.

\- ¿Y ese quien es? – pregunto Julián viendo al chino con su nuevo aspecto, pero de repente un vago recuerdo de el siendo rescatado de la nada por el se hizo presente volviendo a dolerle la cabeza

-Liu Kang. Pensé que tu deber requería que te quedaras atrás – le reclamo el joven Tsung.

-Mentí. Tu sabes mucho de eso – aseguro el chino.

\- ¿De que están hablando? – pregunto totalmente confundido el ojirrojo - ¿Shang Tsung de que esta hablando de Liu Kang? Si tu viniste del pasado…

-No es el Shang Tsung que te salvo de morir, Solo – le respondió sus dudas el monje – Es el de mi línea temporal

-Muy astuto, tu sabías que yo era el único que podía vencer a Kronika, pero no contaste que Cetrion se volvería en contra suya facilitándome las cosas – le miro desafiante – Me dejaste ganar y para lograrlo sacrificaste a tus amigos. Exquisitamente despiadado.

-No murieron, Shang Tsung. Vivirán de nuevo en mi Nueva Era – la sonrisa del otro se había ido.

\- ¿Tu Nueva Era? – pregunto sarcástico el mago – Subestimas mi destreza, elegido. Tengo la corona, absorbí el poder de 3 dioses. Puedes haber alcanzado la divinidad, pero yo soy el Guardián del Tiempo. No eres rival para mi.

-Kronika dijo algo parecido, Shang Tsung – confeso el chino sereno – Compartirás el mismo destino.

-Elige tu destino Final:

A) Liu Kang.

B) Shang Tsung.

-Ahora entrega la corona – pidió el chino adoptando su pose de pelea – Es tu única oportunidad.

\- ¿Mi única oportunidad? – pregunto ofendido el brujo - ¡Es mi triunfo… y tu momento final! Tu inútil existencia llega a su fin.

FIGHT

El mago fue el primero en atacar a su oponente golpeando fuertemente su abdomen, en un golpe que bien no logró derribarlo fue lo bastante fuerte para hacerlo retroceder y una nueva patada fue dada por el joven con la corona.

Salvo que el monje logro evadirla y acertarle un golpe acompañado de una bola de fuego eléctrico que hicieron caer a Tsung. Este al levantarse hizo emerger una calavera por debajo de su némesis dejándolo suspendido en el aire.

El brujo dio un salto, pero Liu Kang lo contrarresto con una patada a la cara del otro logrando sacarle sangre de la nariz. Al aterrizar tomo la forma de Scorpion y lanzo su arpón logrando capturar al dios trayéndolo hacia el dándole un fuerte puñetazo y quitándose la mascara para escupirle fuego.

No obstante, este lo esquivo haciéndose aun lado y contrataco con sus nunchakus, rompiéndole la cara (KB), el brujo dio un fuerte quejido ahora tomando la forma de Johnny para darle un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna y seguido de una patada sombra rompiéndole las costillas (KB) tirándolo al piso donde además desapareció de su posición y apareció brutalmente arriba de Liu Kang pisándole el torso.

Shang Tsung iba a golpearlo en la cara, pero este ultimo lo detuvo con su puño que además le prendió fuego logrando quitárselo de encima, Liu Kang intento contraatacar con la patada bicicleta, pero el brujo logro agacharse y conectar su puño contra el mentón del otro.

Los nudillos de Tsung se habían manchado de sangre ya estaba regocijándose, salvo que ahora Liu Kang le conecto una fuerte patada voladora potenciada mandándolo al otro extremo. El chino volvió a la ofensiva, pero este ultimo tomo la forma de Goro tomándolo con sus brazos inferiores y con los superiores lo golpeaba salvajemente hasta azotarlo contra el suelo.

Al ponerse de pie, Liu Kang ya estaba bastante mal herido que no llego a ver como su enemigo atravesó su pecho derecho con su mano.

¡Ah ah ah! – lo único que pudo gesticular Liu kang fueron unos quejidos de dolor al no poder creer estar apunto de desangrarse.

-Tienes mis respetos, Elegido – confeso el brujo sacando su brazo ensangrentado del otro y dándole una patada derribándolo al suelo.

-No puede ser… - dijo anonadado Julián que se quedo observando la pelea esperando que Liu Kang ganara – Debo hacer algo… ¡Ya!

Su respiración era pesada y jadeante, le costaba mucho respirar y llevo su mano a la herida para evitar desangrarse. Su visión estaba volviéndose borrosa e intentaba por no perder la conciencia debido a la hemorragia. La frustración de haber perdido se acumulaba, no podía hacer nada, el Shang Tsung que derroto en el pasado no se comparaba al guerrero que tenia delante.

La Nueva Era que había planeado se esfumaba, ahora yacía moribundo y humillado por el cruel guardián, sus ganas de seguir peleando eran impedidas por su cuerpo que no le respondía.

-Saborea tus momentos finales – la sonrisa sádica y cruel del hechicero volvieron a presentarse y procedía a absorber su poder de pie mientras el otro se retorcía en el suelo como 1000 cuchillas atravesándole la piel – ¡Todo tu poder ahora es mío!

\- ¡NOO! – interrumpió el ojirrojo poniéndose delante del chino que lo miro sorprendido.

\- ¡No! ¡No otra vez! – se quejo Tsung al ver que al único que no podía absorber su poder era al mismo Julián quien en el pasado su madre había puesto un hechizo en el, el cual no dejaba que su alma saliera de su cuerpo - ¡Vete Liu Kang!

Sin otra opción, Liu Kang se arrastro hasta el portal con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

¡NO! – exclamo Shang Tsung yendo hacia el chino, pero su protegido arremetió contra el dándole el tiempo suficiente para que el monje escapara a su línea temporal para nunca más regresar.

Shang Tsung furioso mando a volar al ojirrojo quien cayo pesadamente sobre el suelo, desesperado por la furia de su tutor detrás de el quien ya lo tenia enfocado saco una piedra portal pasándola por su espada y abriendo un portal hacia lo desconocido para escapar.

\- ¡Mierda! – se quejo el brujo frustrado de no poder absorber en su totalidad a Liu Kang y de haberle dado poder al pelimarrón – Dime hasta cuando dejaras de imitar mis técnicas, como sea no servirá de nada sabes que eso no dará resultado conmigo– continuo el brujo concentrando su poder en sus manos – Donde quiera que estés… ¡Te destruiré!

Y lanzo una gran calavera ígnea con destino al prófugo del Mundo Exterior. Ya al haber desquitado su furia se acerco victorioso nuevamente al Reloj de Arena volviendo a manipularlo.

* * *

**Un tiempo después…**

El trio de las nubes, el Raiden y Fujin oscuro acompañado con la Cetrion corrompida ascendieron los peldaños de piedra que dirigían hacia el pasillo estrecho que llevaban al centro de la plataforma de Oro puro, sostenida por afiladas rocas las cuales sacaban humo verde de las almas condenadas y en cuyas esquinas se habían acumulado gruesas estelas de sangre oscura, tanto como el aura que envolvía aquel lugar que traspasaba la realidad misma.

-Hablen esbirros – ordeno el gran brujo sentado en su trono.

-Mi señor, se hizo tu voluntad – dijo Raiden a su superior.

-El Mundo Exterior, la Tierra y el Infierno, fueron conquistados – declaro Fujin.

-Ahora siguen el Reino del Caos y el del Orden – dijo ahora Cetrion al brujo que estaba de brazos cruzados y sentado en el trono que alguna vez usaron los dioses antiguos.

-Pronto los Reinos se rendirán ante tu influencia – aseguro el Raiden sin expresión en el rostro.

-Excelente, cuando revivan el ejercito del Rey Dragon nada nos detendrá – comento sonriendo siniestramente Tsung – Ya comenzó.

El fin…

Nota del autor: Y aquí termina finalmente la historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado, por que llegue a un momento de no seguir escribiendo, gracias por seguirme estos 2 años, solo me queda decir gracias…

Próximamente: Curiosidades y los diálogos extra


	18. El regreso del antiguo emperador

Durante milenios las fuerzas del bien y el mal se han enfrentado en una eterna batalla por el control de la Tierra.

Pese a que siempre el bien venció las amenazas del mal esta vez no fue así, el trio de las nubes arraso con la Tierra y el Mundo Exterior. La paz se veía lejos.

Bajo el mandato de Shang Tsung este solicito que los guerreros que cayeran serian para alimentar al ejercito del olvidado Rey Dragón.

El trio de las nubes era poderoso, pero no invencible según algunos. No fue por casualidad que esta lucha llego a ser.

La culpa recayó en Liu Kang al darle a la maldad la mínima chance, los campeones de la Tierra como como Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Jax entre otros perecieron peleando por la Tierra y pocos lograron escapar al exilio o sobrevivir a su suerte.

Todos ellos habían fallado en detener al trio de las nubes de conquistar su reino. Eso nos lleva que en el templo donde estaban momificados los soldados de Onaga se llevaba a cabo una brutal batalla entre los hermanos Raiden y Fujin.

Pocos de los que sobrevivieron decidieron enfrentar por separado al trio de las nubes, 2 de ellos se supone que estarían peleando contra Cetrion en el templo del Jinsei y 2 contra los hermanos, sin embargo, al final por ciertos motivos, sólo el ojirojo se interpuso entre ellos en un intento de detener la destruición de estos, pese a que sabia que eso era un suicidio ir solo a pelear.

El solo desafió a Fujin y Raiden a un MK ante la atenta mirada de Shang Tsung que solo se regocijaba de como ellos se matarían entre si, si tenían éxito sus camaradas contra Cetrion el haría lo mismo contra ellos.

El dios del trueno ataco con una patada que fueron bloqueadas por el otro quien lo tomo por esta y lo lanzo a unos metros lejos.

Fujin ahora fue a atacarlo, pero el joven desapareció y apareció detrás de el dándole un fuerte tajo con la espada.

Raiden ya al estar de pie golpeo con su báculo a Julián dejándolo un poco aturdido y al ver como los hermanos lo iban a acorralar dio un salto dándole una patada en la cabeza a los 2 alejándolos de el.

Ahora se enfoco en Raiden a quien le arrojo su piro espada logrando derribarlo, Fujin intento intervenir usando su poder del viento que fue bloqueado por el escudo del pelimarrón antes de atacarlo lanzándole la crio-espada congelándolo en el acto.

Mientras que Raiden de la nada apareció delante de el atacándolo con su vuelo eléctrico derribándolo, desde el suelo Julián lo ataco con una ráfaga azul, pero el dios lo repelió con un escudo eléctrico, al ver que fue inútil, intento usar el poder del mal, lanzando una ráfaga escarlata, pero vio que fue inútil.

Aunque nunca lo había hecho combino ambos poderes generando un color amatista que lograron ignorar la defensa del dios logrando impactarlo y mandándolo a estrenarse contra la pared.

Julián estaba luchando bien contra los dioses y hasta parecía que había una mínima posibilidad de ganar.

Cuando fue a ver al congelado Fujin este ya no estaba en donde lo dejo, sino que lo sorprendió atacándolo de otro Angulo mandándolo al suelo.

Los hermanos combinaron sus poderes generando un tornado eléctrico el cual encerró al ojirojo. La fuerza de los 2 resulto ser abrumadora dándose cuenta entre la diferencia entre mortal y divino.

El ciclón lo envolvió en un vórtice elevándolo por los aires hasta estrellarlo contra el suelo, terminando la pelea.

Julián fue derrotado. Los hermanos habían ganado disfrutando el sabor de la victoria, sin embargo, algo dentro de ellos se rompió durante la batalla, la sed de poder de ambos se había intensificado.

Fujin puso sus ojos en el amuleto de Shinnok que portaba en el pecho Raiden. Los hermanos se volvieron uno contra el otro. El trio de las nubes ya no se llamaría así.

Los 2 pelearon ignorando lo que podían causar por unos minutos hasta que Raiden derroto a Fujin esta vez,dejándolo en el suelo junto a Julián que aun no despertaba.

Hasta que la paz del dios del trueno de vio perturbada por fuertes pisadas que hacían templar todo el templo, Se dice de una profesia que el olvidado emperador volvería para tomar su autentico trono.

A lo lejos en las sombras podía ver la silueta de un monstruo de mas de 3 metros con grandes alas y una cola cuanto mas se acercaba, Raiden quedo anonadado por el ser que había aparecido.

El autentico emperador había regresado, el ejercito momificado dio una gran reverencia al ver a su señor de vuelta.

Onaga, antiguo emperador del Mundo Exterior, el Rey Dragon.

-Imposible – murmuro Raiden aun sin poder creer que el este aquí.

La profecía había sido cumplida. El Rey Dragon en efecto había regresado al Mundo Exterior. Para reclamar su ejercito e imponer su dominación.

Raiden sin dejarse intimidar le lanzo un proyectil eléctrico que ni siquiera movió al dragón que en modo de burla se limpio el polvo de los hombros.

La muerte esperaba a todo lo que se interponía en su camino. El dios del trueno volvió a atacarlo con sus rayos, pero estos no detuvieron a Onaga quien seguía avanzando hacia el lentamente.

Para ese momento Fujin ya había recuperado el conocimiento y al ver la situación que tenia adelante no pudo evitar unirse a su hermano para intentar detener a Onaga.

Ambos poderes los sintió el dragón, pero aun así siguió avanzando hacia ellos con un objetivo, recuperar el amuleto de Shinnok.

Julián quien ya había despertado, vio aterrorizado como su mayor miedo estaba a pocos metros de el. Con la fuerza que le quedaba se unió a los hermanos para detener a Onaga al ser un enemigo en común.

Una alianza improvisada producto de la desesperación. El poder combinado de los 3 ahora si podía hacerle frente al monstruo de 3 metros quien al verse superado mostro un guantelete que tenia puesto en su mano izquierda con 6 piedras brillando en este, estos eran los kamidogus de cada Reino.

Con el guantelete logro rechazar el poder de los 3, pero ni aun así ellos cedieron ante el poder y volvieron a atacarlo con sus ráfagas de poder.

Raiden empezó a darse cuenta de que incluso su fuerza combinada. No era suficiente para derrotar al Rey Dragon y comenzó a cargar un ataque kamikaze.

Cuando ya estaba a no mas de un metro de ellos Onaga, el dios del trueno estaba listo para sacrificarse, pero justo en el momento en que iba a explotar, Onaga chasqueo los dedos destruyendo todo el palacio.

El sacrificio de Raiden fue en vano. La explosión tuvo poco efecto sobre el Rey Dragón quien repelió la explosión con el poder de los kamidogus.

Ahora mismo, el monstruo se quitaba los escombros de encima y teniendo en mano lo que vino a buscar el amuleto.

Ahora Onaga tiene lo que necesita para formar la realidad a su antojo y enfrentarse al emperador Shang Tsung sin temer a ser derrotado por este.

Un idiota le concedió todo este poder, ahora las cosas se complican más para traer la paz. El idiota de Kung Lao al creer que estaba haciendo un bien mayor trajo de vuelta al Rey Dragon quien nació de un simple engaño.

Los días oscuros continuara…

¿El fin?


	19. Curiosidades de la historia

Nota del autor: Aquí vamos con curiosidades y datos detrás del fanfic.

1-El que Kronika este en forma astral esta inspirado en Atenea del juego GOW 3.

2-Los capítulos extra del fanfic "Una historia del MKX" nunca ocurrieron aquí, salvo los capítulos de Drake y no todo paso tal cual.

3-El escudo que usa Julián en esta historia esta inspirado en el que usa Kratos en GOW 4 ya que este aparecía cuando el lo deseaba.

4-Por obvias razones tuve que traer a Sindel pese a que dije que en el otro final había muerto.

5-Que Julián chasqueara los dedos cuando Raiden se desvanecía era una clara referencia a lo que hizo Thanos con el universo.

6-El Shang Tsung del pasado ocupo el puesto de enfrentar a Kotal en esta historia y obteniendo la victoria que Julián no tuvo.

7-El capitulo "Contra fuego y hielo" tenia pensado en invertir los kombates, es decir Scorpion se hubiera enfrentado a Frost y Noob, y Subzero contra Cyrax y Sektor, pero no fue así porque en ese momento estaba de duelo ya que mi abuela murió lo que genero en quitarme las ganas de seguir escribiendo y para como decirlo, "cumplir" solo lo copie y pegue y agregue casi nada.

8-Que Julián llamara Iron man a Erron es una referencia que solo mis lectores que leen mi historia en español lo entienden ya que Erron tiene el mismo actor de doblaje que Tony Stark.

9-Lo pensé por mucho tiempo si en dejar que la pelea de las hermanas fuera igual a la de la otra historia, pero me decidi en matar a Mileena para darle el toque diferente a esta historia y que todo no pasara exactamente igual, al final esto me dio la razón.

10-Otra cosa que cambie fue que esta historia Julián matara a Elena ya que en la otra historia Victor fue el que murió.

11-De lo que me arrepiento fue que Shang Tsung destruyera la espada de Julián ya que después tuve que darle la de Kenshi para llenar ese vacio que quedo al continuar la historia.

12-Este Julián nunca se llevo bien con Drake.

13-Quise hacer una referencia a la muerte de Julián en esta historia salvo que aquí se salva.

14-Cuando publique el capitulo de Jax y Jacquie fue antes de ver el Aftermath y cuando lo vi me vi en serios problemas ya que tendría un error de continuidad asi que decidí borrar ese capitulo para asi no tener ningún problema. Por cierto, el Aftermath fue lo mas me gusto escribir.

15-Y con el Aftermath traje del retiro al otro Julián para darle nuevamente participación.

16-Frost se une a la lista de féminas que enfrento Julián en la tetralogía, las únicas que aun no enfrenta son: Sareena, Tanya, Ferra, Sheeva, Cetrion, Nitara, Li Mei, Chameleon, Asharah y Kronika.

17-Me arrepiento de hacer el "Fantasma de los reinos"

18-Tenia pensado que Julián volviera a pelear con Kitana en la parte en que estaban restaurando a Sindel y con el burlándose diciéndole "4-0" pero al final decidí no hacerlo.

19-El capitulo "Vientos de cambios" lo puse en ingles debido a la canción homónima de Scorpions.

20- En el pasado Goro derroto a Julián en su cueva, la razón de que hacia ahí aun es desconocida.

21-El forcejeo entre poderes de Raiden y Fujin es una referencia al forcejeo que tuvo Yoda repeliendo los rayos de Sidius en Star Wars III.

22-Lo de guerra de 1000 dias es una referencia a Saint Seiya de cuando 2 caballeros dorados peleaban entre si.

23-La actuación de Sindel esta basada en la actuación que hizo Freezer cuando mato a Paragus.

24-Me gusto que Shao Kahn desinflara el ego de Cassie.

25-El Aftermath fue perfecto para el fanservise de Julian vs Shao Kahn.

26- Y con este ultimo uniéndose a la lista de personajes que derrotaron a Julián.

27-Como vi el tremendo power-up que tuvieron Shao Kahn y Sindel en el Aftermath, aclaré que la cámara de alma te sanaba y fortalecia a la vez que te recuperabas de un daño, lastimosamente ese power-up no fue utilizado para Kotal quien murió como Nº16.

28-El Nightwolf que traje del pasado desaparecio por el poder del guion al final por el Nightwolf del Aftermath asi que no pregunten por el.

29-El protagonismo que se gano Cetrion al final fue por la influencia del grupo del mate, un grupo de whatsap en el que estoy con otros escritores y me decidi en cambiar el final.

30-Los diálogos entre Cetrion y Shang Tsung es una referencia a lo que dicen Yoda y Sidius antes de enfrentarse en SW3.

31-Luego de la derrota de Tsung, la conversación que tienen Cetrion, Julián y Tsung es una referencia nuevamente a SW3 cuando Sidius persuade a Anakin a elegir bando cuando esta apunto de morir por Mace Windu.

32-Use el dialogo del final de Liu Kang para confundir a los lectores quienes esperaban que Liu Kang ganara y así darles la sorpresa de que Shang era quien ganaba y así darle más impacto.

33-Que Shang Tsung atravesara el pecho del chino es una referencia a lo que hizo Moro a Goku en DBS.

34-El Julián de esta historia es más fuerte que el otro ya que fue fortalecido 2 veces por Shang Tsung queriendo quitarle el alma.

35-El llamado "trio de las nubes" es una referencia al mismo trio de la región Unova de pokemon, Landorus seria Cetrion, Thundurus seria Raiden y Tornadus seria Fujin.

36-El capitulo "El regreso del antiguo emperador" esta basado en el intro de MK:Deception.

37- Raiden y Fujin se unen a la lista también de personajes que derrotaron a Julián.

38-El guantelete que usa Onaga esta inspirado en el guantelete del infinito de Avengers y los kamidogus serian las gemas, que serian mas o menos así respecto a sus colores:

-Piedra temporal de la Tierra (Verde)

-Piedra de la realidad del Infierno (Roja)

-Alma del reino del caos (Naranja)

-Ojo de poder del Mundo exterior (Morado)

-Ojo del espacio del Reino del Orden (Azul)

-Mente corrupta de Edenia (Amarilla)

(Estos nombres me los invente solamente)

39-Y el chasquido que hizo Onaga fue para anular la explosión de Raiden.

40-Kung Lao me parece mejor opción para reunir los kamidogus para Onaga.

Nota del autor: y con esto terminamos las curiosidades, próximamente los diálogos.


End file.
